


Rise of the Emerald Princess

by GarGoyl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intrigue, Politics, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarGoyl/pseuds/GarGoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Maka is a poor but talented scythe fighter living in the Citadel, ruled by the Star dynasty. When she is sold into slavery as a result of her father's gambling debts, she becomes a mere pawn in a bloody game meant for the crowd's entertainment. But it might be more than just a game... Kid x Maka and more. Warnings: language, gore, violence and lemonade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Large green eyes opened slowly in the now familiar semi-darkness of the dungeons, the girl's ears alert to the sounds of the preparations made for a new day in the Arena. There was a constant rattling of chains as new slaves were brought in their cells or moved around and a clinging of armors, shields and weapons as they were being repaired, cleaned and polished for a new day of glory and death. The blonde forced herself to sit upright in the small bed, pushing the rough blanket away from her bare skin, and stretched her back and her neck. The cut on her right upper arm still stung like hell every time she moved, but it was obvious that Ox would show her no mercy. Quite the slave driver, wasn't he? _But then again, I_ am _a slave now…_ Maka thought.

It was almost noon – everybody in the Citadel would wake around noon and go to bed around midnight - Maka got dressed quickly and went to grab some breakfast, mainly almost raw meat, some dark bread and water. While munching on the food the blonde observed the lycan slaves toiling around – it was the only distraction she was getting before heading to the training area of the Arena where she would most likely spend her whole day. Since she was still an apprentice, Maka had not had any match yet – training master Ox had assessed that she was far worse than just 'not ready' – and she had never as much as seen a real match, not even as a spectator.

Apart from various trades, the Arena was the main source of income for the kingdom of Styx's capital, the Citadel. Many wealthy men from other kingdoms, noblemen and merchants alike, came with the King's and the Lords' permission and were willing to pay good money to be entertained by the most fantastic, dirty and gore fights, which were not allowed elsewhere. Slave warriors were used in these fights and each House had such slaves, who fought to bring glory to it. They were kept in the dungeons beneath the Arena, and it was the training masters' duty to take care of their maintenance and training. Besides being a means of entertainment, the public fights were also the way in which the Lords chose to solve their conflicts, by means of challenge. If the conflict or challenge was particularly serious, sometimes the training masters themselves would fight.

* * *

When the blonde eventually stepped into the training area, the other apprentices were already at work, which could only mean that she was going to get a scolding for it. The large stone paved hall was only lit by a few torches, which sent flickering shadows on the numerous weapons panels hung on its walls. As expected, Ox Ford threw her a disapproving look for being late and shook his head.

"You know, Master Galiel has requested better results from you lot and as of this moment you're all completely useless!" The training master, who was never seen without a pair of bizarre black goggles and who was bald except for two long spikes of hair on each side of his head, gave her a disdainful once over before shoving an old steel scythe in her hand. "As for you, Albarn, you were just a bad investment, but Master Galiel wouldn't listen to me. What the hell was he thinking? You'll never make three million to repay your father's debt! It's going to be a blasted miracle if you make as much as two hundred!"

"It's gonna be a fucking miracle if she makes any money at all. And Kilik is willing to bet that she won't last ten minutes in a real match, but I disagree. I think she won't last two!"

Maka turned swiftly to where the poisonous comment had come from, gritting her teeth in annoyance. Soul "Eater" Evans was a human scythe like her father and the absolute champion of the House of Galiel, he'd had more than twenty matches already and was yet undefeated. The white haired boy stepped from the shadows ruffling his naturally spiked hair and sauntered lazily towards the group of apprentices, his trademark sharp toothed grin plastered on his face.

"Honestly, Ox, why is she here?" he went on in the same tone. "I mean, she's not even pretty. And look, no boobs!"

The blonde's temper instantly flared and she smacked away the hand pawing her small breast over the simple leather bra she wore before shoving her weapon under the boy's chin. "You have a big mouth, don't you, _troll eater_ Evans!" she retorted. "Why don't you fight me instead?! Let me show you why the hell I'm here!"

But Soul simply laughed in her face, pushing the blade away with two fingers. "You do know this side doesn't really cut, don't you, _tiny tits_? Fight you? Yeah, like when you grow up or something!"

"Cut it out you two!" Ox intervened. "Evans, this is your day off, you should rest. The rest of you make pairs and continue practicing, I'll be watching you," he ordered the other slaves, throwing them an overall glance. Then he sighed. Apart from the ogre Orlog, all of them were human and quite pathetic looking.

_Bastard, I'll show you!_ Maka thought, weighing her weapon in her hand impatiently. It was heavy and she'd previously had the misfortune to injure exactly her fighting arm. The cut stung at the movement and she could feel the stitches pull at her skin under the bandage. The blonde hissed and swore under her breath.

"That's a real scythe for you, _tiny tits_ , not as light as your dice rolling Papa, huh?" the white haired boy continued to pester her, now leaning casually against one of the stone pillars.

Maka's jaw clenched and she blinked back her tears. Her father, the once famous Death Scythe Spirit Albarn had taken to drinking and gambling after her mother had left him (left them both, actually), to such an extent that he'd ruined them and buried their small family in debts. And he had ended up in such a state that his old associate Galiel could no longer use him for fighting in exchange for the money he'd paid on their behalf to the Star creditors. So the ruthless slave merchant had taken his daughter instead. _Oh Papa, you were such an idiot! Three million! How will I ever raise so much money?_

The blonde rolled her shoulders and straightened her back, doing her best to ignore the stares she was getting, as usual. All the other slaves in training in their House were boys, and although female fighters were not a rare sight she had still stirred their curiosity. On top of that, Maka's outfit only consisted of a simple leather bra, a very short matching skirt and knee length boots and she did not feel exactly comfortable in it. Instead, she struggled to focus on her current opponent – a tall but rather muscular young man named Will, who had been doing some warm-up moves with a long sword, the same kind of weapon which had given Maka her wound in the first place.

_Damn it!_ she thought. Her father had only taught her to fight with a scythe, since he was himself one, but the scythe was usually an awkward weapon, too large and long, heavy and difficult to maneuver except for very few fighters. One had to be very fast to be able to take advantage of its relatively long range and in the same time dodge attacks from an opponent carrying a lighter weapon. And unlike any different weapon wielder, Maka could not carry a shield and was basically without any protection.

"Stop staring, idiot!" the training master urged the boy, shoving him forward. "Fight!"

The blonde gave a tentative spin of her scythe, discouraging the advance of her opponent, before lifting it backwards on her shoulder in preparation for a blow. The boy lunged forward and then she suddenly lowered the heavy, broad blade to the ground, causing him to stumble brusquely and stoop forward. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, Maka hit him in full with her forearm, shoving him backwards. But the boy recovered faster than expected and thrust forward with his own blade, leaving her no choice but to jump back in defense and rethink her strategy. Unfortunately, the heavy weapon swung backwards by the swift motion made her lose her balance and the blonde landed on her back, dropping the scythe. The sharp, curved tip got stuck between two stone slabs in the floor and Will, carried away by a sudden sense of victory, tripped on the blade and fell forward face first, the long sword flying from his hand.

"Now that was particularly idiotic!" Ox hissed, scrubbing a hand over his face and upsetting his goggles in the process.

"Oh come on Ox, you have no sense of humor," Soul laughed. "Just how cool was that?"

"You know what? I don't know why I even bother with you lot," the training meister said sternly. "You're fucked anyway, you're stupid, you can't fight, you're all dead meat even before walking upon the sand. If the House of Galiel can only have two good fighters and the rest are trash then it's not my fault – it wasn't me who paid almost two hundred thousand galleons for twenty useless scumbags and _three million_ for a dumb little girl who can't even stand on her legs! You'll all be used in the 'filling' matches and that will be it!"

* * *

The High Priest known as Lord Death took a deep breath in the chill evening breeze, gazing upon the cloudless sky, golden in the last rays of sun. The strong, sweet scent of the countless roses in his garden filled the air and he stopped for a moment to contemplate the sheer beauty of the surrounding nature. Next to him, the Great Wizard Eibon sat on a stone bench, slightly bent forward as he rested his palms on his knees.

"He's my only son, you know," Death said, although he knew his words to be useless. "I shall have to ask of him something that I, as a father, shouldn't be. He will probably think me cruel, perhaps he will even hate me for it…"

"Blame it on me, then," Eibon spoke wearily from behind his golden mask. "I know that if this had come to pass in the years of your youth you wouldn't have hesitated to do it yourself. But now we are both old men. Our days have passed, that's why it has to be your son. Would you even trust anyone else with this task? You know it requires a multitude of skills…"

Lord Death sighed and wrapped his black cloak tighter around his bony shoulders. "But how can you be sure… _are_ you even sure that the prophecy, or better said the one who can bring the prophecy to its fulfillment can be found? Do you really think that the one who will finally slay the immortal Ourouboros was actually born?"

" _The one_ was born, not very long ago. I know that much," Eibon confirmed."And I know that we do not have much time, we must find them before the Ourouboros does and puts an end to all our hopes. You should speak to your son, delay it no more"

* * *

"Kid, you're back!" the taller blonde named Liz cried, rushing to greet her shinigami stepbrother, but the younger Patricia beat her to it, jumping straight in the arms of the pale, dark haired boy. She was holding a crooked paper giraffe which got squeezed in the process.

"Patty! You're more and more beautiful each day," Kid said, kissing the girl's short golden curls affectionately.

Liz crossed her arms, petulantly. "Honestly, Kid! You know how much we worry every time you go on a mission without us. I mean, we're your sisters, who else can take care of you?"

The young shinigami walked to the sofa with his little stepsister still in his arms and plopped down, sighing. "I hated to leave you two all alone in this big house, but you know I had to. I realise you were bored thought, I know my father is no fun. What else is new?"

The taller blonde sat down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest oblivious of how bad she was creasing her white chiffon dress. "He wants to speak to you, father I mean. He told us to let you know as soon as you arrive…" she sighed, "I have a feeling that he'll send you away again." The girl grabbed a cup from the low table nearby and poured her brother some wine. "There, you'll probably need it"

"Well, that's the job, is it not?" Kid observed, taking a small sip. "It's not like I didn't know it would suck."

"You know, Kid, I was thinking…" Liz began, chewing nervously on her lip." I was thinking that it's time for me and Patty to do something, about our lives, you know… I mean father picked us up from the streets and raised us, but… well there is a problem. You know we can't make a life for ourselves, or ever have a life of our own without a decent dowry. And we have no dowry. This isn't so much about myself, but Patty… And I was thinking that I could raise enough money for her if we took part in the games at the Citadel"

"The… Iron games of the Citadel? And you would fight, with Patty as your weapon?"

"Yes. I mean, how hard could it be? We are _pistols_ , for Gods' sake"

The shinigami shook his head, putting down the younger sister. "Liz, the games are very dangerous. People die in the games everyday, just because a crowd of bloodthirsty lunatics wants to be entertained. And Patty is still too young for this, her range isn't very good and her accuracy not yet perfect. You won't get a clear shot very easily, especially if you are to fight someone who is very fast. And not a clear shot could mean death, for you at least." He stood up, lightly patting the younger blonde's hair. "I'm going to go see what my father wants. We'll talk about this when I get back"


	2. Chapter 2

The audience hall was only lit by a couple of scented torches and the flavored smoke filled the evening breeze pouring in through the large windows and inflating the white silk curtains. The full moon had yet to rise, but the Great Wizard Eibon was already feeling too sick to stand, which was why he had currently occupied Lord Death's usual seat. He didn't have much time left, he knew, but he would not pass away without at least trying to see to the prophecy brought to fulfillment. As the last living descendant of the Emeralds it was a task he was simply bound to by all the centuries his ancestors had spent protecting this land and this kingdom which had now become so wretched. And Lord Death was unquestionably loyal to him and his purposes, but still… it was a hard thing to ask, especially of the man's only son, without ignoring the fact that the whole thing would be a shot in the dark.

Kid's golden eyes trailed curiously from his father's weary expression to the Great Wizard Eibon's unreadable mask. _Why is he here? What's the Great Wizard got to ask of me? And my father looks upset…_

"You must have heard of the High Priest of the Citadel, the one called the Ourouboros, by his real name Moro Pellemargaroth, haven't you, Kid?" Eibon asked and the young shinigami nodded slowly.

"It is said that he is an immortal being. I don't know how accurate this information is though-"

"He is an abomination, that's what he is," Eibon interrupted. "One such as himself should not walk upon this earth and still… here he is. He has governed the Citadel – and the whole kingdom of Styx - for the last five hundred years. He has been keeping everyone under his terror ever since he's overthrown the last king of the Emerald dynasty with the help of the assassins of the Star clan. When he came to power he named himself High Priest and the head of the Star clan became king. He made a king out of a cheap mercenary and he has been controlling their dynasty from then onwards, using them as his puppets"

The Great Wizard paused to assess the effect of his words, but the shinigami's expression remained impassible. _Everyone knows that the Stars abuse the laws and oppress innocents, so what use is there for this little story, I wonder? "_ So… the High Priest Pellemargaroth has been alive for five hundred years and the Star princes have no actual noble blood but are instead a bunch of low life hired killers? Is that what you are saying, master Eibon?"

"The Ourouboros has also surrounded himself by a very dangerous shinigami elite, blindly loyal to him and to the dynasty," the wizard went on, oblivious to the comment. "Not that Pellemargaroth himself could be killed by any living man, of course. It is very important to note that, as invincible as he may be, he was cursed by an ancient prophecy which says that one day a woman warrior may rise and destroy him, and when that day comes he shall be betrayed by someone close to him. Now, because he is always amongst his elite of shinigami priests, he has instated a very strict rule for their selection – any relationship with women is forbidden, they must not as much as touch a woman or girl in any way and in fact… they must preferably swing the other way. Or just be… self-sufficient. Women in the Citadel are also prohibited to look at them, under the punishment of death. However, despite his strict measures and precautions, the prophecy has almost come to pass once – with Gala and Maximilian. Have you ever heard of them?"

"I believe the expression 'like Gala and Maximilian' is somewhat of a legendary term used to describe something of the nature of… forbidden love. Is that correct?"

"It is, " Lord Death spoke, before the wizard could and also because he'd noticed that Eibon had mostly gone out of breath from his speech. "But Gala and Maximilian were not a mere legend, as the Ourouboros would want people to believe. Maximilian was one his priests and Gala… well… not much is known about her, other than that she was an exceptional woman who conquered his heart. Maximilian went as far as to break his vows to be with her and they even had a child together, before they were discovered by the Ourouboros and slain. The child survived though and we are his direct descendants." The High Priest watched in disappointment as his son's indifferent expression remained unchanged.

"And?" _What the hell was this bedtime story about?_ Kid wondered. If the Great Wizard Eibon and his father wanted something from him and that much was quite obvious, they might have just as well say it plainly instead of beating around the bush like that. "What does this have to do with me?" _Other than that we are apparently the result of some betrayal which took place a very long time ago. Is that why the 'Death' family must spend their lives doing the Emeralds' dirty work? Because our ancestor chose to turn his back on the immortal Ourouboros? Flawless logic that is! At the end of the day we are nothing but servants, so why would any of this matter?_

The black shrouded High Priest shook his head. "Kid, sometimes I really wish you weren't so blunt. It has everything to do with us! Because even if we are shinigamis and you were created out of a fragment of my very soul, we are still ultimately the fruit of a genuine act of love between two people"

The young shinigami snorted inwardly. _Doesn't that just mean we're half-breeds? And 'a genuine act of love between two people'… funny words coming from you, father…_ He settled his gaze on the Great Wizard Eibon, knowing that the Emerald lord was silently observing him. "So what are your orders, master Eibon?"

The wizard took a deep breath and then coughed lightly to clear his dry throat. "The signs have shown me… the girl we were waiting for was born, not very long ago. I don't know who she is or what she looks like, but I am guessing she must be of the right age and she is undoubtedly living in the Citadel. She is the one who can fulfill the prophecy, but she'll never be able to do it alone. Thus, I have decided that you will go to the Citadel and join the Ourouboros' elite core, so that you shall be close to both him and the Stars. And then you will find this girl and help her do what she was born to accomplish."

"But… how will I find her then? How could I possibly know it's her? And why would this presumably very young and probably scaredy girl do what _you_ want?"

"You will know when you see her. And she will do it for you, Death the Kid," Eibon replied sternly. "Because you will make her love you, enough to kill, enough to risk everything for you."

The young shinigami blinked briefly a couple of times, but aside from that nothing else betrayed his inner emotions. "Very well, master Eibon. Everything you asked, I will see it done." With a slight bow of his head, Kid turned on his heels and walked away towards the exit.

"Kid…" Lord Death called, but his son simply ignored him.

* * *

Chrona's head tilted slightly to the side, a thin eyebrow arched questioningly as the magical child eyed the pile of shards which had once been a fine porcelain vase. The Persian rug was upset as well and nearby a coffee table was lying half turned upside down, the wooden bowl of dried flowers potpourri tossed aside in the process, a terrible mess scattered around all over the place.

"Don't even ask, he wouldn't talk about it," Liz said, holding her hands up and motioning with her head towards her stepbrother's room. "But yes, he _is_ furious"

A little later, the pink haired servant made his way into the small bedchamber where his master was lying face down on the bed. Pulling the tight black garment up a little, Chrona sat in an armchair and drew his knees to his chest, watching the seemingly resting form.

"And where have you been?" grumbled a muffled voice in greeting.

"Mostly cleaning the little mess you made in the less-than-two-hours I left you alone, master. That and master Death needed to speak to me, since I am to go with you. We shall leave at dawn. He would speak to you as well, but knows that you are probably in no mood to listen," the magical child replied. "It sounds like a really difficult mission this time"

The raven haired boy on the bed groaned and shifted, eventually rolling face up. "You don't understand, Chrona. This is _exceptionally_ bad! Have we not done enough of the Emeralds' dirty work? Just when I thought I couldn't get any lower, I was 'promoted' to prostitute! And my father says to me 'we are ultimately the fruit of a genuine act of love between two people'! Is he fucking serious?!"

The demon sword sighed and stood up slowly, going to sit down on the bed where his master lay. Long pale fingers reached out to caress and massage the other boy's tensed shoulders over the light, creased shirt. "Now, now… don't talk like that. I'm sure it will be alright"

* * *

The former fighter and now doctor of Galiel's House, Franken Stein could make his way through the poorly illuminated dungeon halls beneath the Arena even with his eyes closed. And he had preferred to keep them half closed most of the time anyway, rather than be met with the sight this sinister place had to offer, that at least until the daughter of his only friend had been brought here. Sold into slavery by his own uncle when he was only twelve, Stein had brought his share of glory to the House in the days of his youth, often making a team with Maka's father, until he had been severely injured and had to be stitched up almost from head to toe. After that, Galiel had considered that his skills as a doctor were far more valuable and he'd never stepped upon the sands again.

In the corridor connecting the numerous rows of cells, standing in the middle of the perpetual fuss of the lycan slaves in charge with the regular maintenance activities, was Ox Ford, the training master of the House of Galiel, facing a stout but small little man with an imposing black beard, known as Jarblack the Hammer, the training master of the House of Zoar.

"Ox, my boy, I had to come and see you, everybody talks that your House is in trouble," the man said good-humoredly."Rumor has it that Galiel has bought nothing but garbage this time"

The goggled boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as his face turned beet red in anger. "Very bold of you to say that, seeing how your House has only had… only had-"

" _Only_ twenty victories this month already, compared to your… what was that again? Five? Or was it four?"

"Jarblack, a great man knows when his days of glory have ended, and going around pestering youngsters won't bring you any. Seeing how you can't realise that much, the only garbage here is you. Please remove yourself from our territory unless you are looking for some serious trouble," Stein intervened in a calm but firm voice.

"Imbeciles!" the small man snapped back. "Soon my master will challenge your House and your pathetic scythe boy and the other fire ball throwing twat will be torn to shreds by what we have in store! Ha! What kind of idiotic weapon is a scythe, anyway?"

"A scythe can be a formidable weapon in the right hands," Stein observed, lighting up a cigarette as Jarblack the Hammer turned on his heels and stormed away.

"Thanks, Stein," Ford muttered with a curt nod. "You always know the right words to say"

"It's called experience… sadly it only comes with old age"

* * *

"Doctor Stein?" Maka asked surprised, as the grey haired man stepped inside her cell. "What's going on? I was told there was no training session today"

Stein placed his large palm on the blonde's bare shoulder, making her sit down on the small cot. "Came to check on your wound," he said softly, the now half-smoked cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth. "You must have your rest today, because tomorrow you will fight. It's been decided"

"What… _tomorrow_?" the girl gasped, as the doctor's nimble fingers worked to undo the bandages on her arm. He hummed approvingly – it was nearly healed, time to remove the stitches. He rummaged in his pocket, producing a small knife which he held up into the flame of his lighter, until the thin blade blackened. After it was so disinfected, Stein cut out each stitch with great care, eventually covering the now clear, barely there wound with a fresh clean cloth.

"I know, you're not ready yet," he replied. "At least your arm is healed. Come with me"

Maka followed Stein outside in the corridor and walked obediently with the doctor to the iron gates that were one of the fighters' entrances in the Arena. The blonde had never been there before and she glanced around curious. It was just after lunch and the white sand of the Arena shone in the bright sunlight. Yes, sunlight, Maka noticed, much to his surprise. There seemed to be a large light well on the roof, very high above, through which it poured down into the Arena. She couldn't help a smile, as she'd really missed sunlight.

"I knew your father, and cared about him before he went completely amok. And now I care about you," the doctor said, unexpectedly, his voice covering the continuous buzzing of the impatient audience pouring into the aisles and filling the countless seats. "Now, I am well aware that your practice so far has been an utter disaster…"

Maka hung her head in shame. "I am so sorry… I just… don't know what's happened with me…"

"I know you have a lot of potential, Maka Albarn," Stein went on, taking a long drag out of his cigarette. "I know you're good. What's happened is that you're depressed. You're still only a child and such a thing shouldn't have happened to you, but it did. If you want to stay alive and pay that fool's debt, you need to pull yourself together and do what I know you can do. I brought you here today to see for yourself what a real match looks like"

The blonde couldn't help staring in wonder at what she was seeing. On the opposite side from their gate, fifteen meters above the ground level was a large, richly decorated balcony draped with white and dark blue silk, the colors of the Star dynasty, embroidered with their silver shuriken crest, as the doctor explained. The king's balcony was surrounded by the different sections belonging to the Noble Houses, Stein pointing which one was Galiel's. The noise of the crowd died down to some extent upon the king's arrival. White Star took his seat in his balcony, surrounded by his court, and the Master of Ceremonies announced the fights of the day out loud.

"Olverd Whitehair of the House of Eleazad will fight Soul 'Eater' Evans of the House of Galiel, in half an hour," the Master of Ceremonies shouted and Maka flinched, seeing the scythe boy coming into view.

Four lycans instantly began toiling upon his arrival, as there was no time to waste. They all moved precisely, to the purpose, without unnecessary words. Once they were finished with the preparations, one slave helped him get put on his armor - a metal breastplate bearing the silver gargoyle of the House of Galiel - and another oiled it all over so it would be all slippery and divert blows. Then they wrapped red strips of cloth on his hands, leaving only his fingers out - red for luck, after all he was the best warrior slave of their house and the Lord had ordered special care.

"Hey, _tiny tits_! Come to see me fight?" Soul teased the blonde, his usual smirk in place even now. "Well, if I win, cheer for me. And if I die, fuck, don't do whatever I did!" he laughed.

 _Idiot! How can he joke at a time like this?_ Maka thought, purposefully turning her back on him. "Just don't get yourself killed, _troll eater_!" she retorted as he walked past her, and she saw the boy's smile widening ever so slightly.

The iron gate on the opposite side of the Arena was lifted and Olverd Whitehair came into view. He was terrible to behold, but the slaughter addicted audience cheered for him enthusiastically. He was about the size of Orlog the Ogre, with long braided white hair and purple eyes. He wore a heavy iron breastplate with the tree of the House of Eleazad on his chest and carried two broad jagged swords. Walking up to meet him, Soul waved his hand confidently at the crowd and the ladies acclaimed him aloud.

"I don't know if you realise, but Evans does have an enormous advantage," the doctor pointed. "He can morph any part of his body – or his whole body for that matter – into a blade, and his opponent will never know where the blow is to come from"

Letting out a growl, Olverd charged towards the boy with his swords raised, but Soul was swift and eluded him. One of the scythe's arms stretched to the side, transforming into a huge, broad red-and-black blade, blocking Whitehair's attack, while the crowd roared wildly. Olverd then thrust forward with the other sword, but the oiled armor diverted his blow. It was strong enough though to make his opponent stumble backwards and he charged again, hoping to take him by surprise.

Galiel's warrior took advantage of his smaller stature and dodged his attack again, but his curved blade thrust into the monster's exposed armpit, where his armor was weak. Soul then quickly slipped behind his back, pushing him forward with his boot. Whitehair fell face down in the sand with a scream and the scythe boy thrust the tip of his weapon again, in the back of his skull, bringing his end. The audience acclaimed in a total frenzy.

Frozen with horror, Maka simply stood there, with her back stuck onto the cold stone wall, dumbstruck.

"I know, a rather dismal prospect, a real match," Stein observed. "Survive your first fight tomorrow and I'll take over your training"


	3. Chapter 3

"And why must _I_ suffer such humiliation? As if it wasn't enough that master Galiel yells at me every time a fighter of ours gets defeated in a match, now that bastard Jarblack has made a habit in coming to bug me!" Maka heard the training master Ox lamenting outside in the dungeons corridor. "And after today's match we'll never hear the end of his gloating!"

The blonde had not slept all night. Of course, she knew that she should have rested, but it had been simply impossible. She might have very well been living the last hours of her short life. Stein had tried to be encouraging about her first fight, but Maka could muster no optimism whatsoever. Ox had said she and the other newcomers would be put into filling matches, but what did that mean? Surely not that they were less dangerous - a crap fighter from another House could still be better, stronger and more experienced than her.

She was brought breakfast in her cell by a lycan slave – the usual piece of dark bread, some meat and a cup of… was that ale? Maka decided it looked rather ominous, aside from the fact that she could not get herself to put anything in her mouth.

"You should eat, drink the ale too. It'll do you good," Stein said, and the blonde realised he'd been standing right outside her cell for a while. "I know," he went on, "you don't see the use of it. But… I think today won't be that bad. I believe in you"

"Doctor Stein, I…" the blonde whispered, blinking back sudden tears," I am very grateful for your kind words"

* * *

She walked with him to the gates area, only this time it seemed a much shorter and more dreadful walk. Training master Ox was there, together with a few of the other new slaves. They looked just as pale and frightened as she was. _And Evans_. What the hell was he doing here? Had he come to amuse himself? Predictably and unheeded by anyone, Ox continued to point out that this was the worst day of his life (why of _his_ life though, the blonde wondered), while the scythe boy simply stood there with a bored expression and a cup in his hand.

Outside the audience was already filing the seats, a steady background noise settling in as they waited for the day's matches to be announced. Then the king appeared as usual in his sumptuous balcony, surrounded by his courtiers. Soon after, the Master of Ceremonies announced the fights of the day out loud, Maka noting that her match came fourth. Then the iron gates of the ground level were lifted and the first pair of warriors walked upon the sands, acclaimed by the spectators.

As much as she tried not to think of it, the blonde felt the tension building up inside her, churning her stomach and stiffening her muscles. Instead, she struggled to distract herself with what was happening outside. Her gaze wandered to their House section, looking for their master. Lord Galiel appeared to make comments every now and then, genuinely interested in what was going on, but more or less ignored by his wives, who seemed utterly bored by the spectacle.

The first fight ended quickly, followed by the second after the break and finally the third – the much awaited match of the day between Haruva, the magic monster of the House of Eleazad and Amberath the Young, of the House of Hamza. Amberath was apparently the favorite of the public, but this time the odds were against him. After an unsuccessful attack, he was run through by his opponent and then swiftly beheaded. The crowd roared wildly as Amberath's head rolled down in the sand.

"Shit!" Soul exclaimed, rapidly downing what was left of his drink, while Maka was simply left staring, yet unable to comprehend what happened.

"Blair 'the Cat' Purple of the House of Zoar will fight Maka Albarn of the House of Galiel, in half an hour," the Master of Ceremonies shouted at last.

 _Half an hour… That's how much I've got left – half an hour,_ Maka thought, as the lycans of the armory instantly showed up and got to work. It would also be the shortest half hour she'd seen so far. Further to her horror, she discovered that her armor only consisted of a chainmail plated bra which was put over her usual leather one, an equal improvement being done to her short skirt.

"Full breastplates are expensive and easily damaged. Master said none for scum beginners," training master Ox explained bluntly, in response to Stein's questioningly raised eyebrow.

At least the scythe looked better than the one she'd been given for practice. Just as heavy, but the handle was wrapped in strips of leather and the blade was clean and sharpened to perfection.

"Well, it is time. Good luck!" Stein said calmly, with the shadow of a smile, while Evans simply nodded and raised his recently refilled cup.

Maka walked outside on the sand, momentarily blinded by the bright light and deafened by the noise, although it was rather unclear if the crowd cheered or booed her. More likely they were still ecstatic from the previous match. To her confusion, the opposite gate remained closed, but there was a sudden puff of purple colored smoke and the blonde was finally able to see her opponent. A young, purple haired girl with strange yellow eyes and wearing a pointed hat and tight, short black leather dress sat on a gigantic pumpkin which magically floated in the air. The girl gave Maka a curious and brief once-over and laughed.

"And no one shall be denied death," she said disdainfully as a conclusion, causing the blonde to grit her teeth in annoyance and weigh her weapon, already impatient.

And then Blair attacked, taking the blonde completely by surprise. Maka had seen no weapon on the purple haired girl, therefore there was no way in hell she could expect to see a pumpkin shaped bomb flying in her direction in the next second. She quickly jumped to the side, dodging the blast. Scowling, she sought a way to attack her opponent, but the large flying pumpkin Blair was comfortably seated on moved very fast and at quite a height.

All Maka could do was to avoid being directly hit by the bombs the other girl kept tossing, although flying sparks reached her every time, burning the bare skin of her arms and legs. She swung the scythe a few times, but to no avail.

"Blair, we are all getting terribly bored!" Jarblack shouted from the opposing gate, his thundering voice doubled by laughter covering the crowd's noise. "Finish her off already!"

Suddenly something like a whip of fabric sprang from the purple haired girl's pointed hat and in the blink of an eye shot down and wrapped itself tightly around Maka's left ankle. Before the blonde could even realise what was going on, she was held up in the air head down. A moment later, she was violently thrown straight into the wall of the Arena. Maka screamed – or thought she did – as she flew helplessly through the air, in a sequence of nightmarish moments, followed by crushing into something solid. It hurt like absolute hell and she could almost hear a few ribs crack at impact, but she managed to avoid smashing her face in at the cost of her left shoulder.

The stone wall was rugged, awfully scraping her skin, but it also slowed her fall. And then her battered fingers miraculously encountered an edge she could grip with one hand, no matter how painful it was, while the other stubbornly continued to hold on to the scythe. Hearing Blair's obnoxious giggle just a little below, Maka made a split-second decision. With a shout, the blonde pushed both her legs into the wall and flung herself in the direction of Blair, driving the scythe down as hard as she could. As she fell, the blade missed the other girl but cut off a large portion of the pumpkin, causing it to collapse down on the ground, sending Blair tumbling. The crowd cheered madly, once more entertained by what was going on.

Much to her misfortune, Maka landed on her crushed shoulder and the pain almost made her pass out. It hurt so badly that she couldn't even scream and tears slid silently down her cheeks. _But there's no time to lose! Get up! Get up! If I want to win I must strike now!_

"I will crush you, like the little bug that you are!" Blair hissed, struggling to get back on her feet as Maka walked towards her determined. The fabric whip shot out again, capturing the blonde's left arm, but with considerably less force and it only pulled her forward. Maka swung the enormous scythe as hard as she could, just as the other girl launched a pumpkin bomb at her. Blair was cut in half by the blade, but the blonde could not avoid the explosion. She staggered on her feet for another moment before dropping her scythe and collapsing on the ground, face down.

* * *

The Temple of Nights and Days, built out of a myriad of black and white marble blocks, was profiled in a striking contrast against the bright, ever blue sky of the Citadel and it was surrounded by a large, artificial pond, despite the fact that it was literally in the middle of the city. Thus, the High Priest known as the Ourouboros could have his own island of peace and quiet in the middle of the surrounding madness. The pink haired boy named Chrona, already dizzied by the unimaginable chaos of Citadel life, stared in wonder at the majestic columns rising before them, holding both the promise of success with their mission and the threat of yet unknown danger. More like the latter, the servant had to conclude, eyeing the two guards waiting motionless by the Temple doors.

The two twin magical creatures - commonly nicknamed _Clowns_ due to their bizarre colorful outfits and red painted grins – were in fact quite gruesome looking, aside from being of enormous size, and each had one arm replaced with sinister looking tongs. Their helmets were adorned with a pair of equally colorful but visibly sharp horns.

"Well, master, it looks promising so far," he observed, turning to the other boy, wrapped in a black tasseled cloak and looking very grim.

"Oh yes, especially them," Kid grumbled, motioning towards the two Clowns who stood in the shadow, on each side of the doors, like two very large decorations of extreme bad taste.

Chrona looked puzzled. "But surely… master Eibon has arranged everything, has he not? There shouldn't be any problem regarding your acceptance within the shinigami core ranks… right?"

The reaper shook his head and rummaged through his pockets, producing a small piece of paper. "Master Eibon has only arranged for me an interview with the priest in charge, someone named…" he paused to unfold the paper and squinted at it "…Ghuro Kyleh. Apparently he is supposed to ask me some questions and if I give the right answers I will be received at the Temple. However… if I screw up as little as a single question… they'll feed us to the two Clowns there"

" _What?!_ "

Kid patted the terrified boy's shoulder lightly and sighed. "Look, Chrona, I know that my father told you to come with me, but I won't ask this of you. The moment we walk through those doors… there's no turning back. If I get the questions wrong I'll be considered 'of impure intent' and I won't be left alive. And neither will you if you go in there with me"

The magical child shook his head and gripped his master's hand. "I won't leave you! I could never leave you, master!" He paused, biting his lower lip nervously. "Um… let's not be negative, okay? I mean, why would you possibly screw the questions? What are they about, anyway?"

"Well I don't know, do I? It's not like master Eibon bothered to find out! As far as he's concerned we're nothing but garbage. Why would he care if we're eaten alive by the Ourouboros' fucking magical creatures?" the young shinigami replied."He's a damned noble, so proud of his blood, 'of the true royals'! He's probably never done _anything_ in his entire life!"

Kid started up the pristine marble steps leading to the dark oak double doors, still grumbling ill-humoredly, while Chrona followed closely. The gruesome guards made no move to stop them – in fact made no move whatsoever – as they stepped inside the Temple. The pink haired servant suddenly felt the need to hug himself as the indoors temperature was significantly lower than outside in the scorching sun, but a pleasant light was filtered through the stained glass windows on each side of the vast hall. Aside from that and the black and white marble walls and floor, there were no other decorations in sight, the interior looking surprisingly simple.

"Why are you here?"

The question had come from a small boy who couldn't be older than perhaps ten, but his affiliation was unmistakable – the large golden eyes with a defiant expression were striking on his very pale face, short raven black hair with a single longer, stark white strand to the side, artfully combed behind his left ear. He wore nothing but a pair of silk black slacks, although – Kid inwardly remarked – all that expanse of bare skin was pointless since he hadn't come of age yet. He had nothing to show for yet.

"We're here to see Master Ghuro Kyleh," he replied bluntly, in his usual voice.

The boy let out an almost inconspicuous snort. "Certainly you must mean Master _Gur Kylee_ ," he corrected. "Come, he's been expecting you."

 _Ah, fuck, I screwed up his name, that can't be good…_ Kid pondered as the petite boy turned on his heels, upright and stiff, clearly overwhelmed by his own importance. He led them into a side corridor which looked like a narrower and longer version of the main hall and with fewer windows.

"I am the one called Pure Truth, for now at least," the little shinigami said, "and I also know who _you_ are, Death the Kid. But isn't such a name too obvious? I suppose it must be hard for you to wear it"

"Not at all," Kid replied calmly. "I see no point in concealing what I am. As for _who_ I am, I believe you have no idea"

Pure Truth rolled his eyes blatantly. "You're a mercenary, just like your father, even if he dares call himself a priest. And I hope you realise that you have a horrible reputation here at the Temple. I've heard that you often fight with pistols – how abominably vulgar! It makes sense, if you were raised in the Provinces. But with my education and training, I for one will never end up with such a reputation. And I pray constantly, so I'm sure the Gods will be good with me"

"Of course not," Kid agreed kindly. "With your pretty face and weak body, surely better educated in how to comb your hair than in wielding a weapon, you'll make someone's whore at most. And if the Gods are good, you might actually get paid for it." The older shinigami glanced down benevolently at the boy, smiling. "If your master thought I'm as short-fused as to go and pick a fight with someone as insignificant as you, he was wrong. And judging by your words, you probably have a crush on me or something…"

Pure Truth appeared horribly insulted, especially by the last part, but there was no time left for him to shoot back any other poisonous remark. They had arrived at a large white wooden door, beautifully carved and decorated with tiny incrusted ivory pieces and the boy opened it slowly, after a soft knock.

* * *

Kid couldn't help a slight grimace and Chrona gasped at the sight of Master Gur Kylee – the priest, seated comfortably in a sort of cushioned throne in the back of a relatively small, light flooded room, was bald and very fat, surprisingly lacking the shinigamis' natural gracefulness. His age could not be told either, yet he seemed to take great care of his appearance. The outline of his golden eyes was carefully defined with black kohl and a multitude of gem necklaces and beads adorned his bare torso, strikingly complimenting the black tattoos.

Kid groaned. "This is gonna suck…" he muttered almost inaudibly, as the priest motioned him to step closer.

Master Gur Kylee was not alone, at his side stood a tall, lean young man, in a position meant to point that he was the Master's favorite. His long black bangs, each of them perfectly lined with white, shadowed his eyes and otherwise quite dubious expression.

"Before you are Master Gur Kylee and his ward Asura," Pure Truth pointed, before the one named Asura waved his hand at him in dismissal.

"So… you are finally here…" the fat priest spoke, raising a ring laden hand to his chin thoughtfully. "We have heard a lot about you, son of Lord Death, and none of it good…" He paused to let out a sort of almost girlish chuckle, assessing the young reaper in front of him. "I have to say, _that_ intrigued us greatly. Even more your father's desire that you should join us. Would you indeed do anything to obey his will?"

"Yes, Master"

"Very well then. As I'm sure you were probably told, there's a small test for you to pass. Take this ball from my hand. If you tell a lie, it will burn your hand and we will know. And I think you know what will happen then – the same thing which will happen if you give a truthful, but wrong answer…"

Kid eyed the black, perfectly smooth marble sphere reluctantly, but took it anyway. _There's no turning back at this point._ _And I've been taught to obey, if nothing else…_

"We do not doubt your fighting skills, of course. Which is why you were accepted for this test in the first place, but… it is your morals that we question, your suitability to comply with our rules and to embrace our values. Now…" Master Gur Kylee leaned to the side and glanced past the young shinigami, curiously observing the pink haired boy who had remained by the door staring nervously at his dusted boots. "Your servant – is a boy or a girl?"

Kid flinched, his fingers closing involuntarily around the ball as he stared at it. _No, there's no way they could know that Chrona is a gender-shifter…_ "He is of course a boy, Master"

The priest sighed. "Look into my eyes when you answer the questions, Death the Kid. Do you consider yourself of 'pure intent'?"

"Of course, Master" _You have no idea…_

"But is your body pure? Have you ever touched a woman, _in any way_?" Asura intervened, his voice a sort of creepy drawl perfectly matched to his shady appearance.

Kid blinked. What sort of absurd question was that – _in any way_? He'd touched Liz and Patty, obviously, since they had been his pistols… and his sisters. But telling the truth about it, no matter how innocent, would have been a wrong answer. _And now the Clowns will eat us! FUCK!_

"Look at me, not the ball," Master Gur Kylee reminded, while his ward Asura was beginning to grin.

 _Oh, what the hell, suppose I can take one damned burn, they won't notice._ "No, I have not"

"Have you ever entertained improper thoughts about a woman?" the priest asked, impassible.

"No"

"Do you fancy women in any way?"

"No"

"You're lying, aren't you?" Asura cut in again, obviously disappointed. "Master, he's lying! He was afraid earlier, I saw his hand tremble! Order them both to be fed to the Guards! You can't possibly-" His rant was cut short by an abrupt gesture of the priest's hand, effectively silencing him.

"Very good," Master Gur Kylee stated, nodding slowly, with a shadow of a smile. "Go and rest now, your assignment begins tomorrow"

* * *

"Oh master… this place is very strange. And…um… dangerous?" Chrona observed, glancing around the small room they were to share at the Temple." That child was surely quite rude, not to say anything worse."

"Oh, little Pure-Pain-in-the-ass is not a problem," Kid replied wearily, "but that fellow Asura is already suspicious of me. He'll most likely keep an eye on us and try to poison Gur Kylee against us… That's why, Chrona, we'll have to be very careful. Under no circumstances can they find out that you're… well that you _can be_ a girl. They'd feed us to the Clowns instantly!"

Chrona nodded quickly and Kid sat down on the small, narrow bed with a huff. "What the hell is with this bed? Are we hobbits?" he grumbled as sitting on the low mattress almost brought his knees to his mouth. "And stop staring at me, it makes me feel uncomfortable"

"But master, I think you look fantastic!"

The magic child had always been aware of his master's tattoos, covering his body from neck to toe, but they were usually concealed by his full black suit, or at least by trousers and a long sleeved shirt. He knew they had hurt, so much that in the first few days after 'coming of age' Kid had not been able to get any sleep. But he had no idea how fascinatingly the smooth, charcoal-like designs hugged the shinigami's slender frame, reaching around a large skull which covered half his torso and stomach, with long, sharp teeth ending somewhere beneath the waistband of the black silk slacks.

"Hmph… I beg to differ…"


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling in a palanquin should have been only for sick people or something, Kid though glancing through the pale saffron colored silk curtains which were drawn to shield Master Gur Kylee from the scorching sun of the Citadel. The thin cloth merely blurred the chaos which was the city at noon, people wandering about their business always in a hurry, merchants advertising loudly, children running around, playing and laughing with the carelessness of youth. The young shinigami could not remember a time when he had been so carefree, unburdened by any trouble or task. Maybe such a time had simply been too long back, or maybe it had never been at all.

"The young prince, Black Star, is quite a troublesome character, I'm afraid," the fat priest spoke, interrupting his musings. "You are to be his guard and companion during the day, especially when he leaves the palace and the magic harlequins cannot go with him. They only guard the royal family at night, but of course, they cannot leave the palace. No need to strike more terror among the people of this city… "Master Gur Kylee paused to catch his breath and lifted his white skull shinigami mask to wipe his brow with a large handkerchief. "But let us return to the prince now… The High Priest and all of us, well, we need the Stars to rule as a dynasty if we don't want things to go completely amok. So far the Star kings, including White Star, have all been reasonably docile… which is exactly what we wanted. But prince Black Star is, to put it bluntly, a pain in the ass. He is rebellious, impulsive, loud mouthed, short fused, unpredictable, uncontrollable-"the older shinigami waved his hand in irritation, shaking his head. "The High Priest chose for him an appropriate wife – Lady Tsubaki from the House of Nakatsukasa - a lovely, sweet, educated girl from a distinguished old noble family and we were hoping that, aside from providing him with an heir, she would temper him, keep his outrageous behavior in check at least to some extent. Sadly, it did not happen"

 _Great! That is just fantastic news, more trouble!_ Kid blinked repeatedly to conceal his annoyance and shifted on the crammed pillows, trying to keep his legs from going numb. "Um… and what is that you want me to do _exactly_ , Master, in the light of what you've just told me?"

"Nothing in particular just yet, young one. For now you will have to make the prince like you and accept you as his guard. Until now, my ward Asura was in charge of guarding both the king and the other members of his family, but it is quite overwhelming and besides, Black Star dislikes Asura, for which reason it appears that he has caused some problems for my ward on purpose… So, it is crucial that he likes you. I mean, if he doesn't like Asura and he doesn't like his wife – not that I could ever understand a man's taste in women, but I suspect he finds her rather dull – well, we must get an upper hand _somehow_ …"

"Of course, Master," Kid nodded, rolling his eyes inwardly. At least his superior wasn't bothering to sugarcoat anything and it was better this way. Well, if _better_ was a way of putting it…

* * *

The royal palace stood on a hill, away from the buzz of the Citadel, surrounded by exotic gardens placed in suspended layers. Unlike the Ourouboros' Temple, which displayed an almost somber black and white simplicity in comparison, the King's palace was built entirely out of red sandstone, lavishly sculpted and decorated, giving off a vibe of extreme opulence. But just like the Temple, there were Clowns posted at the doors, with the same bright red, gruesome grins in place.

Master Gur Kylee removed himself from the palanquin with some difficulty and wrapped the black cloak tighter around his form, also adjusting his mask. Kid followed him closely, noticing that the priest seemed to feel at home within the palace premises. _And he probably is…_ he pondered, having had an additional confirmation that the Stars were nothing more than puppets on strings for the all-powerful Ourouboros and his shinigami elite. Which was by no means good news, if indeed the young prince was bothered by the current situation –and the shinigami suspected he was – he would take all his anger out on the Ourouboros' representatives whom he was allowed to strike, namely himself. _What do you know - a grim task for a grim reaper_ , Kid concluded shaking his head inconspicuously.

They were led by a servant into a large room, with stone walls painted simply in shades of gold and black and with no other furniture than a small sofa laden with soft-looking cushions, placed in front of a big bronze statue of Anubis in full jackal form. There was a mystery why the Stars seemed to keep references of this ancient god in their residence and why they'd even named some of their magic creatures after him.

"The prince will be here shortly," the servant informed. "But he will want to see his new companion alone"

"Very well," Master Gur Kylee replied with a smile, but grumbling some inaudible swear under his breath as the servant retired without another word. "Now, listen to me, whatever the prince says, do not answer him in any way which could make him mad, do you understand?" he instructed Kid.

"Yes"

"Oh…" the shinigami priest suddenly said, his ring laden hand rising to remove Kid's mask and pull back his hood. "You are a very beautiful boy, Death the Kid. I hope the prince will see that, if nothing else. And if he's interested at least that way, I strongly suggest you don't refuse him"

Kid froze and his stomach cringed at the priest's words. "You can't be serious…" he whispered, momentarily ignoring the fact that he probably should have concealed his reaction.

"I beg your pardon?" Master Gur Kylee hissed in reply, his golden gaze narrowing dangerously all the sudden.

"I mean… you couldn't possibly think that the prince would… um… consider someone like me…" the younger shinigami stuttered, taking a step back. "After all, I'd only be a mere servant to him"

The fat priest waved his hand in dismissal, but his expression fortunately softened. "Oh, there is no problem with that. I think you'll find that 'serving' is quite a comprehensive notion," he said. "Anyway, I'll leave you now. And by the Gods, don't look so grim, we don't appreciate that here in the Citadel. Just smile a little!"

Saying that, Master Gur Kylee finally walked away, leaving Kid all alone to wait for the young prince's arrival. But the young reaper was in no mood to smile, not in the slightest and especially not after what he'd just heard. Was there really no limit to how bad this mission was going to get? He inwardly cursed his luck, Great Wizard Eibon's ambitions and his father's lack of scruples. The time for introspection was however short, as the prince was shortly announced.

* * *

Black Star hardly looked 'royal' in any way, Kid observed – he wore a simple black leather vest with metal ornaments, matched with a pair of fingerless gloves, baggy white slacks and black boots. His bright blue hair, naturally spiked, looked like it hadn't been combed in ages. He wore no jewelry and no piercings, but his scarce upper garments complimented his tanned, muscular body. _A fighter, then_ , the shinigami guessed. The prince's turquoise eyes had a mischievous glint and the corners of his mouth were turned into a foreboding grin.

"So," he began, plopping down on the small sofa without any ceremony. "You're to be Asura's replacement in my service," he said, motioning to one of the two servants accompanying him. The man brought him a cup and promptly poured him some red wine. "What is your name? Oh, right – you shinigamis don't have any names, only nicknames if you earn yourselves any. Do you have a nickname?"

"I am called Death the Kid, milord," the reaper – who had remained stiffly wrapped in his cloak by the statue of Anubis – said with a brief bow.

Black Star took a sip, thoughtfully. "Hmm… and I have heard you are very skilled. How does that related to your nickname? What are you good at, Death the Kid?"

"Well…at death, milord." And he was. Kid had been indeed trained to be a mercenary and that was what he was good at. Not at making himself pleasant to others or playing seductive with anyone. This whole thing appeared to be quite undignified _and_ complicated as far as he was concerned.

The prince laughed, downing his cup and then motioning for the servant to pour him some more. "Clearly, as expected of you," he observed, giving the other boy an assessing once-over. "Guess what, I am in dire need of some entertainment right now, therefore I'll put you to a little test. I think it's only reasonable if you are to be my guard"

 _Great. More tests. I can only hope there'll be no more stupid questions…_ Grinning, Black Star wriggled two fingers for Kid to come closer and the young shinigami noticed that the other servant held a long box in his hands. The prince opened it, revealing two twin long swords. "I understood you usually wield two weapons," he said. "Couldn't let you have pistols though, we wouldn't want to make this too easy. Or at least I wouldn't," he added and laughed again. "Get ready"

Black Star then snapped his fingers and a pair of Clowns walked into the room, waiting for their master's command. "Be very careful, Death the Kid," the prince clarified, "If you lose, I'll let them eat you"

 _Looks like one way or another I'll end up eaten by fucking Clowns… Is this supposed to be amusing or something?_ Kid observed the two identical magic creatures morosely, pondering on his odds. He hadn't taken the time to study the Clowns before, all they wore were colorful striped garments and no armor, but they probably weren't vulnerable. Their pale white skin appeared to be quite tough and the young shinigami doubted that even pistols could do much against them. He weighted the two swords in his hands – it would probably take very accurate hits to bring the two monsters down, to their necks most likely, but that was difficult seeing how tall they were. _But well, they are big and heavy_ – Kid thought – _I'll have to make them trip on their own feet..._

The Clowns focused their weird white eyes on him and began to chuckle sinisterly, readying their sharp tongs. They then jumped together, aiming for their prey, but Kid swiftly evaded their attack. Unfortunately, the magic monsters were incredibly fast despite their size and just avoiding their attempted blows was hard and, just as anticipated, the skin of their muscular legs and arms couldn't be as much as scraped by the blades.

 _Damn, they're so_ \- but Kid didn't get to finish his thought before one of the Clowns managed to grab his leg with his 'human' hand and threw him into the farthest wall. The shinigami hit the wall upside down and dropped heavily to the floor, one of the swords flying from his hand.

"Chew time," the magic creature chuckled, while drool began to drip at the corner of his mouth.

Groaning, the reaper managed to somewhat collect himself from the floor and pick up the sword before the two pounced on him. The weight of their massive bodies was suffocating and they had him trapped this time, but their greed got the best of them as they pounded blindly with their tongs in the narrow space between themselves and the wall. It was close, but taking advantage of their momentary confusion as the Clowns now desperately groped under each other's bodies, Kid found an opening and jumped on top of both of them and thrust his blades simultaneously into the back of their necks, viciously pushing and twisting them until the spines cracked.

Stumbling slightly, the young shinigami got off the two enormous corpses, panting. He'd lost his cloak in the fight and he'd gotten several scratches on his arms, but it was nothing. There was a deeper gash right under his left cheekbone and it stung like hell, but that would heal too, perfectly. The young prince, looking thoroughly entertained - if nothing else – downed his cup and stood from the sofa, sauntering slowly to where Kid stood. With a grin, he reached out and wiped the blood off the reaper's cheek with his thumb.

"That was… acceptable, I suppose," Black Star concluded.

* * *

Green eyes blinked slowly, sleepily, focusing with some difficulty on the figure of doctor Franken Stein. The doctor leaned in some more, smiling gently, moving to adjust the small pillow placed under the blonde's head. "You're a fast healer," he said softly. "It was a bit of a tough wound to deal with, but most likely it won't leave any scars"

Maka let out a breath, closing her eyes again. The rather large area on the right side, just below her rib cage, still stung like hell. A tight bandage had been used to put back and keep her crushed left shoulder in place, but Stein was optimistic about that too. She would make a full recovery. "What… about… my… match?" she whispered. "Master… is… pleased?"

"The match was fine," Stein replied, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "More than fine, it was great actually. And you clearly seem to have an inclination towards the spectacular, I hadn't thought of it. The crowd likes that"

"Not to mention, you managed to fuck yourself up spectacularly from the first match too. You know, most people either win cleanly or die likewise," a familiar (and quite obnoxious) voice pointed out. "And now I feel like an ass, because to be honest I never found myself preoccupied in the slightest about whether _Master_ was pleased with my victories or not. Oh, I have been so selfish!"

The blonde opened her eyes again and tilted her head a bit, to see Soul 'Eater' Evans leaning in the doorway of her cell. "You should… feel like… an ass because… you are one!" she croaked in reply. "Have you… nothing… better to… do than… bug me?"

"Um…no?"

"Listen to me, the only thing that matters now is that you survived your first match and that you'll be alright. As promised, I spoke to Ox and I'll be taking over your training as soon as you're up for it," the doctor intervened, blowing a soft cloud of smoke. "All you need to do now is get plenty of rest"

Maka could only manage a sad smile in reply. "I… can't stop thinking… about that girl. It was just…so… gruesome. The way she…died"

"Oh, by the Gods, you're not really worried about Blair, are you?" the scythe boy asked ironically. "Didn't you figure out that she's a magic creature? She cannot die, only kill others," he snorted laughing. "I had a match with her too, back when I was a beginner. It went badly, she almost got me fried. But later on, that night, she came to my cell and… it was fucking amazing! Hell, it still is every now and then"

 _Now that was the last thing I needed to hear!_ Maka was rather mortified by that statement. "Are you a c-complete idiot, _troll eater_?! How can you… even say that… you're having an… affair w-with someone from a rival House?" she tried to shout, but her voice only came out even more rasped and weak.

Soul rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Of course, my apologies," he said placing a hand on his chest. "I wasn't expecting _tiny tits_ to appreciate the benefits of a good fuck." Even Stein chuckled at this and the blonde turned her head on the pillow, absolutely disgusted. Men were such a complete disappointment, _all of them_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just as promised, today I will begin to train you," Franken Stein said. "Seeing how you've barely just recovered, we will start with some very light exercises"

Maka let her gaze wander over the deserted training area – it felt safe here, for now – but soon she would have to go back there, in the Arena. And to think she'd barely survived her first match. The horror of it had haunted the blonde the whole time she'd spent lying helplessly in her dark cell, despite the fact that she knew now that Blair, being a magic creature, had not really died a horrible death as she'd first thought. But at the end of the day, that had been just a fortunate happening – sooner or later she would have to kill someone. _Or be killed_. At the rate things were going in this business of death, Maka could only hope at most to stay alive for as long as it took to repay her father's debt to Galiel, enough to keep him out of the debtors' prison. _But even if I succeed for a while… my life will eventually end here, on the white sand of the Arena…_

Trying to shove these gloomy thoughts from her mind for now, the blonde walked up and picked her practice scythe from the panel. Compared to the one she'd had in the actual match, this one was rusty and poorly kept, but it was still heavy as hell and a pain shot through her arm and her side, causing Maka to nearly drop it.

"Like I said before," Stein went on, "your match happened to be quite spectacular and the crowd liked it." He slid the stitched white robe off his shoulders and took the weapon from Maka's hand, advancing to the center of the wide open space. "In theory, it makes sense, the scythe is a spectacular weapon," he said, flexing his muscles and twirling it above his head with ease before giving it an expert spin, causing a sharp swish of air, "but only if wielded by someone with enough skills and physical strength. Otherwise, without the speed and dexterity to keep one's opponents at bay with its long range and without the muscle to keep it up right, it becomes a most awkward, inconvenient and ineffective kind of weapon." The doctor ended his sentence by sending said weapon flying, causing its blade to stick almost halfway into the wooden panel.

"You, however, are quite tiny," he went on, "and there is a big difference between a human demon scythe like your father and one made of steel. Now, you may have managed the first match with a wrong kind of weapon, but it's a bet I strongly suggest we don't place twice. You'll have to learn to wield other weapons, more suitable for your own strength"

Maka gasped, now utterly confused. "But… you don't understand, Dr. Stein! Master Galiel paid for a scythe wielder, he won't accept that I fight with other weapons! He won't care if-"

"Galiel paid for someone who can bring him victories and thus money, just like everyone else," Stein replied calmly, lighting up a cigarette. "A _dead_ scythe wielder is of no use to him. The only scythe suitable for someone your size would be Soul Eater, but he never fights in full weapon form and besides, he's the champion, so Galiel would never put him in danger by entrusting his life to someone as inexperienced as you. That being said, forget about scythes for now"

* * *

This was bad news, Maka could guess that much. Of course, she was grateful for the effort Dr. Franken Stein was putting in training her thoroughly, but Ox had had his objections to it - as anticipated – and she guessed so did Galiel. The truth was, ultimately, that she'd been bought for that ridiculously high amount as a result of her father's reputation, but that was something the blonde could not hope to match anytime soon, with or without a scythe. And now, if she wanted to make money for her master, she would have to prove herself the kind of fighter people would place their bets on, first.

Maka swung the two short swords simultaneously, before hurling them forward and thrusting both blades in full into the body of the wooden dummy she was currently using for practice. William, the boy she had practiced with in the beginning, had died on his first match, back when she was still recovering from her wounds, as well as most of those who had arrived with her. _I guess that makes me lucky or something…_ She had quite gotten the hang of short swords and maneuvering a medium size shield since Franken Stein had begun training her personally, but the new weapons made her feel far less safe than the heavier, more uncomfortable scythe, because they involved closer range fighting and that was much riskier too. She wanted her scythe back, but the doctor was right – probably the only such weapon suitable for her was Evans, Maka thought, observing the white haired boy wasting his practice time with the other valued fighter – Kilik – a bit further away in the training area.

 _Except, of course,_ troll eater _is out of the question for more than one reason… Fighting with a human weapon only works if there is a certain degree of soul resonance between the fighter and the weapon – and I had that with my dad, but I'd probably never feel such a thing with him. And besides, he'd never help me…_

Tossing the swords aside for now, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and the back of her neck with a towel as she headed for the water barrel. Doing her best to avoid as much as glancing at the pair, she had reached for a cup when suddenly Kilik blocked her way.

"Miss Albarn, I couldn't help but notice a certain longing in your lovely eyes as you were looking at us," he said, "Is there anything at all we might assist you with?"

Taking a deep breath to suppress her temper, Maka straightened her back as she faced the scythe boy, completely ignoring his friend. "I want you to fight with me," she said sternly, her hands balling into fists at her sides in determination. Perhaps she shouldn't have said it, it was a bad idea and most likely pointless. And it would amuse them greatly, if nothing else, but she had to speak her mind. Now.

"Woohooo, the woman wants you, man!" Kilik giggled drunkenly, elbowing Evans."Told you she did, couldn't help herself, poor thing"

"Kilik, I think you had too much ale. How uncool…" Soul muttered, shaking his head before returning his attention to the blonde. "Come again?"

"I want you to be my weapon."

The scythe boy blinked, seemingly perplexed for the briefest second, before he snorted, genuinely amused."As if I'd let _you_ handle me, _in any way_ …" he replied, laughing.

* * *

"How did it go with the young prince, Master?" Chrona wanted to know, as Kid stepped inside their small room and slammed the door in his wake, obviously ill-humored. "Is he really as troublesome as they say he is?"

The shinigami shed his cloak carelessly on the floor and plopped down on the bed. "It went absolutely great, he already tried to kill me. But I don't know if _that_ is the worst part of the so-called assignment. Master Gur Kylee said that I should make Black Star like me at any cost, despite the fact that he obviously hates all shinigamis, especially that bastard Asura. In that purpose, he suggested that if the prince will ever be interested in having me in his bed, I had better not refuse him…"

The magic boy stiffened at the words, fingers clenching around the cup of aromatic tea he was currently preparing for his master. Before being taken in Lord Death's care, Chrona had been exploited in many horrible ways by his own mother, witch Medusa, for which reason he had been created as a gender-shifter in the first place. "Well, ultimately, that too is… just a job, Master. You will carry it out just fine…" he murmured, lowering his gaze as Kid watched him intently now.

"Of course," he agreed bluntly, taking a sip from the steaming cup his servant had offered. "I just wish Master Eibon would have sent me on a mission more fit for my skills. I am a mercenary, I was taught how to fight, not how to charm people! Or please them… I am _not_ good at this!" The young reaper ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as he stared hard at the carpet. "I can't even… as much as smile if I don't feel like it"

"But Master, you are a shinigami, you don't have to do _anything_ to be charming to others! Now this might be a little bit of unfortunate phrasing, but everyone here in the Capital thinks of shinigamis as the 'ultimate forbidden fruit'. I'm sure Master Eibon must have had the same thing in mind when he came up with this plan…"

The reaper rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on the tray of food set on the small table nearby." It is an unfortunate myth, more likely," he said, deciding on a piece of fried chicken and taking a bite. _And it's all because of the masks and the cloaks, they must really appeal to imagination or something…_ "I mean seriously," he added with his mouth full, "who the hell would fantasize about Gur Kylee, for example? Or that creep Asura… I'll tell you what – my father has always been devoted to Eibon's cause, but I haven't and he knows it. Now he has found an excellent opportunity to humiliate me, that's what!"

"Um… Master, I know it is none of my business and it really wasn't relevant until now, but I must ask you… do you like boys or girls?"

Kid's gaze snapped up at the question and he blinked quickly, trying to process what his servant was asking and why… well why _this_ of all things was suddenly important. "I am quite fine on my own!" the shinigami grumbled eventually, avoiding to look at the pink haired boy. "And why the hell is that relevant now? It's not like this is in any way about what I like! With a bit of 'luck' I'll have to do both"

Chrona scratched his head, pondering. "I suppose… that just like with any other job, you should not attempt it unprepared. What I mean to say is… um… um…"

His master huffed and rolled his eyes. "You mean to say that I am pathetically inexperienced and I will, as a result, disappoint. Right? Well, I'm sorry!"

"Does it scare you, Master?"

"Nothing scares me, but it does disgust me a great deal…" Kid said, abandoning the frugal dinner altogether. "Although I suppose it was presumptuous of me to assume there would be a limit to how undignified my mission would get"

Chrona took a deep breath. "Master, if you're not scared, kiss me. Now. Just try it out…" It was probably a bad idea. His master had never tried anything and there probably was a reason for that, past Kid's so-called self-sufficiency and care for his servant's feelings.

The young shinigami scowled and snorted, but stood up determined, facing the magic boy. He placed a hand lightly on Chrona's shoulder, pulling him closer, and then tilted his head to the side, leaning in until his lips brushed lightly against his servant's. After which Kid brusquely pulled away. "I'm sorry…" he said, with an awkward grimace, "I'm afraid this is not going to work". He really didn't feel like doing that and it didn't help that the other boy had gone stiff as a board in turn. And not in a good way.

"Clearly… It's alright, really, when I'm a boy I rather fancy girls," Chrona agreed, sighing, but then he began to unbutton his black robe. "But when I am a girl…"

The shinigami blinked and his breath caught in his throat as he took in the now feminine and bare body of his servant. As a girl, Chrona was, well, _beautiful_ , but… he looked into the seemingly lost gaze of those large, pale blue eyes which held a strange mixture of anticipation and carefully concealed fear. He stepped closer and placed his arms gently around the pink haired girl's fragile shoulders, burying his nose in her uneven bangs. Did she really not know that he cared for her almost as much as he did for his human sisters?

"I-I can't… I could never hurt you like this! If I did, I'd be no better than those to whom your mother sold you," Kid murmured in her ear. The servant's arms wrapped around his neck in reply and she silently smiled.

"Master, it's alright, do it. Please… Just a kiss."

The reaper cupped her cheek gently, softly caressing it with his thumb as he eventually leaned in and captured her lips into a slow kiss. Chrona moaned against his lips, giving him full access to her mouth and allowing him to deepen the kiss, as her hands slowly and shyly began exploring his bare shoulders. It was obvious that her girl self liked him, Kid thought, otherwise she wouldn't have suggested this little experiment he was now indulging in as well, although he knew he shouldn't have. The young shinigami strongly suspected it went past a simple physical crush on her behalf – she wanted more. But as things were, he could not give her more, he could not give _anyone_ more.

Chrona continued to kiss him, slender fingers now tangling into his raven strands as she pushed him gently to sit onto the small bed, straddling his lap. Even if it was meant to be nothing more than a brief moment of solace for the both of them, her master's lips against hers and his unexpectedly delicate hands exploring every inch of her exposed skin was more than the magic child had ever hoped for. Kid's mouth then slipped along her jaw line and down to her neck, before he pulled away slowly, quite flushed and breathing hard, resting his forehead against the girl's.

"We should stop here…" he whispered. "It's not fair and-" But then there was a knock on the door, causing the both of them to jump and pull away, startled.

"Shit! Change and put your clothes on! Now!" the reaper pressed, jumping to his feet and briefly smoothing the fabric of his black slacks and his tousled hair. Casting a worried glance back at his servant – now once more a boy and fully dressed, who was busying himself with gathering the meager and mostly untouched dinner – he cracked the door open cautiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Have I interrupted anything?" Gur Kylee asked ironically, giving the younger shinigami a thoughtful once-over.

"No," Kid replied bluntly, assuming a neutral countenance. Undoubtedly, the fat priest was quite observant and probably intuitive as well, but hopefully he was unable to guess all the details. _Right?_ He inwardly shuddered at the possibility of the older shinigami discovering the truth about Chrona's abilities, or about his own true inclinations. _Damn it, I cannot think of that now! This was a very bad idea…_

"I only came to say that the prince sent a message about accepting you in his service effective tomorrow morning," Master Gur Kylee said, stepping past Kid into the room. "Surprisingly, it seems you have made quite an impression – now that is good thing," he added, obviously pleased with that particular outcome. "And thus, our work begins…"


	6. Chapter 6

"I know it would make you feel more comfortable. And besides, you wouldn't be alone in a fight so I get it," Franken Stein said, blowing out smoke as the blonde viciously struck the wooden dummy with a blunt sword. "But ultimately everyone here is on their own and you won't find any kindness of sorts in someone who has been fighting for their lives for as long as Evans has. Of course he won't help you. Why would he?"

 _Why would he, indeed?_ Maka had surprisingly survived through another two matches in the meantime, but it had all been pure luck, she thought. Both times she had been in a team with other low level slaves and she'd lived not because she'd done some spectacularly good job herself but more likely because the opponents had underestimated her each time, going for the stronger fighters in the group first and thus giving her opportunities to take them by surprise. But team matches were rare as it was and only for 'beginners'. The longer she survived, the blonde knew she would move up in the ranks and things were getting increasingly dangerous. She would stay positive though, thinking that a higher rank and more difficult fights meant more money for Galiel for every fight won – which decreased her father's debt ultimately – but still, how long was she going to be able to keep this up? Thanks to Dr. Stein's very effective and efficient training, Maka was now doing well with spears and short swords even, but those weapons were heavy nonetheless, even if not as heavy as a steel scythe. At the end of the day, fighting was the job of tough men and she was, just like Stein had put it, a tiny girl. A _human_ weapon would have made everything better and easier, but…

Soul 'Eater' Evans was wasting his time as usual between his own matches, hanging around their training area but doing nothing. Kilik had gotten himself injured recently – with his own firepots no less – which had attracted a load of laments from training master Ox on how the champions of their house had gotten soft and slacking off more and more as of late. Of course, all the pestering had only succeeded in annoying the hell out of the scythe boy, who now purposefully refused to train.

 _Clearly, he won't help me…_ The blonde stole glances at him from time to time while pretending to focus on her own moves and listen to Stein's indications. He had laughed in her nose the last time – actually the only time – she'd asked him to fight with her. No, he wouldn't help her out of kindness, or any other reason. _Unless…_ Well, unless she found a way to push his buttons, Maka pondered. As her father used to tell her often, everyone had a weakness. So there must have been something she could-

"I think you can stop being so subtle, _tiny tits_ , you're failing miserably. How uncool…"

Maka gritted her teeth in annoyance at having been caught staring and Stein's amusement at the scythe's words didn't help either. And when the hell had he crept so close to her?

"Clearly not as subtle as you, sneaking behind my back, _troll eater_!" she replied with a grin, having a sudden idea. If nothing else, she could always try to get on his nerves. "Which makes me think… no really… maybe Kilik got the right idea, just backwards"

The scythe boy's thin eyebrow shot up at this and he seemed to struggle to remember what his friend had said in that respect. Maka could bet that Kilik usually talked a lot of crap, reason for which Evans appeared slightly confused at the moment. She decided to help.

"Actually he said that I want you. Well, I think it's exactly the opposite – I think _you_ want _me_ ," the blonde stated boldly, "reason for which you were present at all my matches, came to visit when I was recovering from my wounds and the very reason you are here, in this very moment, pestering me with your overwhelming creepiness!"

Evans blinked a couple of times, apparently taken aback, for which reason she feared that she might have exaggerated.

"So basically you think I'm _overwhelming_. Good to know!" he laughed loudly, genuinely amused. "Look, I get it, you're defensive about it," he added circling her slowly, "but it's not working. After all, you're the one who asked to fight with me, so you want me as your weapon…. And only hell knows as what _else_!"

Much to Maka's disappointment, his wits seemed to be as sharp as his blade. _Damn it!_ And now he was laughing even harder. Of course he didn't like her or anything – that much was obvious, she thought – but he was bored and she had proven to be a perfect target for his teasing and an endless source of amusement. _Bastard!_ But, ignoring his obnoxiousness, maybe that was his weak point. To be amused? No, to be challenged, he probably liked that the blonde always tried to challenge him. _Fine then, I will challenge him…_

"Basically both you and Kilik are idiots, if I may say so," she retorted. "I don't want you as my weapon because I like you (which I really don't by the way), but because it would make it easier for me to survive. For both of us, actually – you'd never get hurt in full weapon form"

Evans pulled away, no longer amused. "You know nothing about survival, actually," he said somewhat bluntly, but retaining his mirth. "You're probably still alive because the gods have some twisted sense of humor. But like I said – me being your weapon? Not gonna happen. Can't you see it's just impossible?" he added with a theatrical sigh, rolling his eyes, then began walking away.

"Nothing is impossible!"

Her words stopped him in his tracks and the white haired scythe turned with an incredulous smile. "Really?"

Maka took a deep breath, steeling her determination. "Yes, really. I challenge you to fight me, right now! If I win, you'll at least give it a try at being my weapon. What do you say?" she asked with her chin held up and trying to show a confidence she didn't really have.

"Hmm… very interesting. But what happens if you lose, I wonder?"

The blonde shrugged. "If I lose… I'll never bug you with it ever again. I promise"

In reply Soul puffed his cheeks and made a fart-like sound. "Well I have to say – that is not much of a challenge. Why would I even bother with it? I see no real incentive in it for me"

 _True… but what the hell could I possibly promise him?_ "Well… what do you want?" she asked cautiously, although asking _that_ was clearly a bad idea. Did she seriously want to put up with the scythe boy's twisted mind? He'd probably find some way to mock or humiliate her further. And she wasn't wrong.

"I tell you what," he said after brief pondering, "If you win, I'll consider being your scythe. But if I win, I shall give you a new challenge, a _difficult_ one mind you. If you should fail that one as well, then… something you may or may not want will happen," Evans stated, his sharp toothed grin widening. "These are – if I may say so - my overly generous terms. You still up for it?"

"Yes"

* * *

Maka picked up the two swords she normally used for practice and weighed them briefly, examining the blades. _A bit old and blunt, while his is as sharp as it gets… damn it._ On that note, it wasn't quite a fair fight, but at least it wasn't a _real_ fight, they would not try to kill each other. However, this was not the stake – she had to win anyway, if only to avoid his challenge, for only the gods of hell knew what the scythe boy had in mind to amuse himself further.

"This is a rather stupid idea if you ask me, "Stein observed from the side. "I don't think you can beat him"

The blonde frowned – at least the doctor was supposed to be on her side! She was getting more and more annoyed with how everyone was apparently kissing the champion's ass by the second.

"I'll give you the advantage of the first attack, so come at me," Evans said grinning, looking completely relaxed.

"As if I didn't know you fight dirty"

Maka took a deep breath and began circling him cautiously. She would not lunge forward recklessly, since that was what he was probably expecting her to do. His red eyes were currently trained on the ground at his feet, as if he were not watching her at all, which made it all the creepier. And then Soul smiled, showing feral sharp teeth, as if he could smell hesitation and suddenly Maka wanted nothing else than to wipe that blasted grin off his face once and for all.

She rapidly jumped forward and hurled one of the swords at his head, knowing he would be distracted blocking it and tried to shove the other in his stomach. Except he moved away faster than expected and kicked her leg with his own, making the blonde lose her balance. He then drew back several steps, allowing Maka plenty of room to stumble and fall on her face as a result.

However, she recovered quickly and now she was really angry, because his smile had only widened at this.

"Are you enjoying this so far?" Evans wanted to know, clearly amused. "Because I am"

Gritting her teeth, the blonde swung both weapons in sync as she attacked once more, giving all she had. Soul blocked both her swords with his right morphed arm, but Maka continued to push at him, almost growling, until at some point she was under the impression that sparks were flying from the clashing blades. Bright green orbs bore determinedly into blood red as she held his gaze for a few moments, nearly grinning herself as she unexpectedly slammed his boot in the boy's stomach, making him stumble backwards. Maka took advantage of his momentary lack of balance and she attacked further, hoping to get him down on the ground this time.

But… something went awfully wrong all the sudden and so fast that Maka barely had any idea how it happened in the first place. Stein would have probably called it a spectacular defeat. She was on her knees in the dirt, Soul's razor sharp red-and-black blade right under her chin, pressed into the delicate skin of her neck, almost drawing blood.

"And I could have fought a lot dirtier, you know…" he chuckled, lips close to her ear. Something like a gasp escaped the blonde and she gulped, wanting nothing more than to slap herself, hard. Damn it, Maka thought, she could show him no weakness. She resisted the temptation to squeeze her eyes shut just to escape the overwhelming embarrassment.

"Well, I must admit – you do have some balls after all. It wasn't bad," Evans concluded, gripping her arm with surprising care and helping her stand up." Clearly, it wasn't good either, though… so I really hope you'll do better with _my_ challenge"

"Which is?" It took Maka everything to force back the angry tears threatening to spill. She wasn't afraid of him, damn it!

"Hmm… I suppose I shall have to think about it…"

* * *

The blonde stomped angrily behind Soul 'Eater' Evans as he strolled carelessly towards the main gate leading out onto the death sands. Maka was doing her best to tune out the terrible sounds of the Arena as they made her shudder in anticipation of horrors to come, but the white haired boy walking in front of her didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"Are you going to tell me why the hell you brought me here?" she grumbled, extremely ill-humored. "You said you've decided upon a challenge! Well, what is it?!"

Giving her a wide, shark-like grin in reply, Soul wrapped an arm around her tiny shoulders and pulled her closer to the gate, pointing to the king's balcony. "Take a good look up there. What do you see?"

Maka lifted her gaze at the decorated, spacious balcony draped with the white and dark blue silk of the Stars. The king was on his throne, as usual, surrounded by his courtiers and guests.

"I see King White Star… and by his side, that blue haired boy is Prince Black Star I think. I don't know who the black haired girl talking to him is and…" The blonde squinted, only now having noticed two figures entirely shrouded in black cloaks, despite the heat. Their hoods were also pulled up and their faces covered by some peculiar white masks in the shape of bizarre, sharp teethed skulls. "Who the hell are those?"

"Shinigamis," the scythe boy replied simply. "Even _you_ must have heard of them. Every girl in the Citadel has heard of them"

Having been somewhat of a tomboy in her childhood and even later, Maka had not been friends with many girls and was rather unaware of gossip and such. She had heard of shinigamis though, she had even heard that some girls liked to fantasize about meeting them, but now looking at the two rather sinisterly looking characters who stood out among the colorfully dressed courtiers she was positively confused as to what the fuss was about.

"Yes I've heard…" she replied hesitantly. "Although… well I don't really get the excitement-"

"They are said to be very beautiful. But for some reason women are not allowed to look at them, under the punishment of death – it's the law given by the Ourouboros himself. That's why they wear those masks when they are out in the open"

Maka somehow doubted that beauty needed be hidden behind gruesome masks. Most likely the shinigamis were some monstrous creatures of the High Priest, purposed to guard the king and his family, just like the Clowns guarding the gates of his palace and the Temple of Nights and Days.

"And?"

"And your task is as follows – I challenge you to draw their attention. It can be just one of them if you can't do both, I'll live with that," Evans explained cheerfully. "If you succeed _that_ , I might even consider being your weapon. Fail and… I don't know what will happen…" he warned.

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Meaningful insight – it is said they don't like girls, but since you have no boobs it might just work," the scythe boy laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Master, could you possibly try to make a tiny effort not to look so grim?" Chrona said, kneeling to adjust his master's belt buckle. "You know they want to see you smiling. Unless…"

"Unless what?" the young shinigami asked absentmindedly, fingering the tassels of his cloak and not really paying attention to whatever his servant was saying.

The pink haired boy stood up looking very uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "Um… unless last night I managed to make it really awkward between us…"

"No… I didn't mind last night. I know you only wanted to help, but I want to keep you alive. Hell, keep us both alive. I just… don't know what the hell I am supposed to do now…"

Chrona winced at his master's words. The young reaper did not look angry, not even displeased, but rather sad, helpless and disoriented for some reason. Had he burdened him with that foolish confession, even if unspoken? _That_ had been a very bad idea, starting with said 'confession' and ending to the conclusion it had lead to regarding Kid's obvious preference for girls. "What do you mean, master?"

Kid sighed. "Well I've got this job, just as instructed, but now what? Master Eibon said I would know the girl I am looking for when I see her, I will 'just know it's her'. But where the hell am I supposed to find her? And it's not like I can wander around either, now I'll have to watch after the prince's precious ass all the time! What kind of stupid plan was this anyway?"

"Master Eibon keeps a lot of secrets. I believe he knows more on the matter than he has been willing to share with you"

The reaper rolled his eyes, he'd suspected as much about the old mage. "I don't care about any of his secrets, but if he doesn't want to tell me what he knows – and might help - then perhaps he should have just proceeded to the task himself and leave my father and I out of it. It's not like _we_ want this!" He picked up his white skull mask and inspected it closely. "Oh, great! Is this a crack?" he asked, running his fingers over what seemed to be a small scratch on the smooth surface, undoubtedly having arisen after his first encounter with Prince Black Star and his challenge.

Chrona leaned in to examine it as well. "No, just a scratch and it's barely visible… But speaking of masks, how do you think Master Eibon looks behind that mask he is always wearing?" the servant wondered out loud.

Kid blinked, then snorted - the magic child could have such peculiar ideas and curiosities at times, like now. "Oh well, I don't think he's a great beauty. I mean he's ancient , for fuck's sake. Now listen to me, I have to be at the palace shortly to babysit the prince. Try not to get into any trouble in the meantime and keep away from Kylee and that little bastard Pure Truth or whatever the hell his name is"

* * *

Kid was pleased that at least this time he'd been spared of Gur Kylee's company and of travelling across the Citadel in that absurd palanquin overstuffed with silk pillows, inside which one could only sit awkwardly with their knees practically in their mouth. The young shinigami liked walking, feeling the solid ground under his feet was always a welcomed feeling. Of course, when he travelled long distances he would use his flying skateboard Beelzebub, but in the Citadel that would have been too much out of place. Not that he wasn't drawing enough attention as it was - his black cloak couldn't have been any more conspicuous in a city so full of sunlight and bright colors everywhere – and people were steering clear from his path as he walked down the street.

 _Obviously, they are all terrified by the Ourouboros, not to mention by his shinigami elite and his Star assassins. And I am presently one of his minions…_ he thought bitterly. The young reaper let his gaze wander over the colorful, loud crowd roaming about their daily business. _Somewhere, among all these people, is the girl or woman whom Eibon wants me to find… the warrior who will bring an end to this terror._ But all women were wearing lightly draped, long summer dresses hugging their mostly willowy, graceful forms - either made of silks or just plain cloth - and some light veils over their luscious tresses to keep the sun away. Needless to say none of them looked even remotely like a warrior. _Just great!_

The royal palace seemed to be very quiet, just like the last time he'd been there and the massive Clowns guarding the entrance did not make any move as the young shinigami walked past them inside. Kid couldn't help wondering for a brief moment whether anyone wearing a black cloak and a shinigami mask could have slipped inside completely unbothered or if they would have been able to discover an imposter and attack them. _Probably…_

Although Master Gur Kylee had made him memorize the whole map of the palace, with its interior and exterior gardens, additional pavilions and all, Kid still managed to get lost in the enormous place and had quite the trouble finding Prince Black Star's apartments on his own. Eventually, the young reaper found the right door and knocked shyly, hoping to cause no more unfortunate intrusions in places he wasn't supposed to be. When no one answered, he pressed the knob warily and opened the door.

The large living quarters were lavishly decorated in shades of dark blue pleasantly mixed with white – the Star colors – and luxurious furniture was sat upon soft carpets in the same nuances. But the shinigami's observations were only brief, since he saw the Prince standing there, in the middle of the room, looking incredibly ill-humored.

 _This clearly isn't good… Maybe it's because I am a bit late? It's only just a bit though…_ Kid pondered, thinking of checking his pocket watch but immediately reconsidering.

"You are late, Death the Kid," a voice said from somewhere behind Black Star and the most likely reason for the young prince's foul mood soon revealed itself when Asura came into view. "Are you seriously trying to disappoint His Highness from the first day?"

"Forgive me, Milord." Kid rapidly removed his mask and pushed his hood back, taking a curt bow while the other shinigami snorted blatantly.

Asura wasn't wearing his cloak. Just like Kylee, he wore several rows of beads over his bare torso, probably meant to emphasize his tattoos, and a pair of simple, baggy black slacks also holding his sword belt. Kid personally found the interdiction of wearing even a simple decent shirt here quite annoying – despite the fact that here in the hot weather of the Citadel most men chose to wear very little upper clothing. Besides, a shinigami's tattoos were meant for protection, like a sort of body armor, and he viewed the preference for displaying them for mere show off as quite vulgar and of bad taste.

"Oh well, no bother," Prince Black Star finally spoke, plopping down on a couch."Your friend Asura has already taken all diligences to annoy me plenty by forcing his accursed presence on me _yet again._ Anyway, now that you're here at last, he can spare me of breathing in the back of my neck like the cheap whore that he is and go back to whatever depths of hell he came out from in the first place"

Asura's face literally fell at the prince's words and an amused smile made its way on Kid's lips before he could stop it. The other shinigami took a silent bow in Black Star's direction and retired towards the door, only stopping when he was in front of his replacement.

"Don't be so smug just because you got this job, you filthy little mercenary!" he hissed venomously." _I_ am Gur Kylee's ward and I will be keeping an eye on you and that _girly_ servant of yours!" Then he stomped out angrily, very nearly slamming the door in his wake.

"He is such a woman when insulted," Black Star commented from the couch, his mischievous demeanor seeming to return. "And not only when insulted. All whiny and backstabbing kind of bastard, that one. And I hope you realise that he hates you now"

"It doesn't matter, Milord"

The prince stood from the couch and ran a hand through his unruly, spiked blue hair, only messing it even further. "Oh well, come along now. Believe it or not, I have quite a busy schedule. The day's matches at the Arena will begin shortly and afterwards I'll have to attend my father's council. And yes, Asura will be there too, shadowing my father at every step, so brace yourself for you have not escaped him for the day"

Kid could almost hear the prince chuckling as he said that. _Oh great, he only wanted me here so that he can piss Asura and amuse himself! And if only Asura wasn't Gur Kylee's ward! Now there'll be no way to keep the fat bastard pleased!_ the young reaper thought gloomily as he followed Black Star into a corridor adjacent to his living quarters.

"So… you can tell me," Black Star said casually, "What instructions were you given by our friend Kylee? He must have some sort of plan concerning you, beyond replacing Asura in my service"

Kid tensed involuntarily. Clearly the prince only _looked_ like a loud mouthed, obnoxious idiot. In reality he had a sharp mind and was quite aware of what was going on around him. He would have to be careful. "Master Kylee has given me no particular instructions other than to guard you with utmost care and be really mindful as to not displease you with my provincial manners, Milord"

"I see…" the blue haired boy replied with a shrug which only made it obvious he wasn't buying any of it. He stopped in front of a door and lightly knocked three times.

* * *

As it was time for the royal family to attend to another day of fights at the Arena, it turned out that the prince too was travelling in a palanquin. Of course, this one was bigger and far more luxurious than Kylee's who was just a priest, but Black Star was only joined by his wife, Princess Tsubaki, and thus Kid was spared of being stuffed again in such a small, suffocating enclosure.

While the couple made their way to where the court's palanquins were waiting in line, the young shinigami took the opportunity to observe the prince's wife more closely. Tsubaki Star was a very beautiful and gracious girl, but she was also apparently very shy and quiet. Her long raven black hair was tied up in a very simple ponytail and her midnight blue dress was quite simple and accessorized with very little jewelry. Her lips bore a light and kind smile as she listened to whatever Black Star was currently telling her in a rather loud voice, but her large blue eyes had the expression of someone adoring yet slightly overwhelmed by the person they adored.

 _Pfft… what the hell was the Ourouboros thinking choosing her as a wife for him? They don't match at all! She's much too delicate and gentle for this young wildling, no wonder he finds her boring. And in turn he probably exasperates her_ , Kid concluded.

It was early in the afternoon and the Arena – the ultimate core of the Citadel – was absolutely full and buzzing with people. As the King's escort passed through the entrance and corridor leading to their section, Kid could almost feel the bricks vibrating with the crowd's fret. Soon, thousands of eyes would be upon the King and his court as they would make their entrance and the young shinigami was grateful for having to wear his mask in public or he wouldn't have dealt too well with such an exposure. Especially after seeing the people's reaction earlier.

The sun was so bright and almost blinding as it bathed the King's balcony in white hot light and the servants rushed to pull a large, dark silk canopy over the top and sides, providing much needed shade, before everyone could step outside and head to their seats. The air was hot and there wasn't even the slightest breeze blowing. Feathered fans were put in motion and cool drinks were served to the King and his court and the other reaper saw Asura plopping down carelessly on a seat which wasn't his and taking off his mask and hood. What the hell did he think he was doing? Kid said nothing and decided to ignore him. Asura however had other ideas.

"Well, well, you are such a prude, Death the Kid, always wearing your mask and cloak. You must be more uptight than the Ourouboros himself…" he cackled.

At this point Kid realised that confronting him was inevitable. Muttering a curse through gritted teeth, he turned sharply to face the other. " _What?_ "

"See, I really think you got the regulations part all wrong, "Asura went on smugly, "It's not _us_ who are required to hide under these silly outfits. We are just _not supposed to be looked at._ So they shouldn't look"

Right, Gur Kylee's ward was probably frustrated because he couldn't show off properly, Kid thought. But honestly, weren't they making enough of an impression as it was? What the hell was wrong with Asura anyway? What did he want?

"But the princess is here. I thought-"

"The princess is just a woman, she should know her fucking place," the other shinigami cut him off disdainfully. "She should keep her head down, or better do her fucking job and look at her husband instead"

Kid suddenly felt an ardent desire to take off his own mask and hurl the sharp part in Asura's face. "While you're just a bastard and a half-breed!" he hissed."And if you had known _your fucking place,_ we wouldn't have to kiss the prince's ass in this manner! You think you're so great because you're Master Gur's ward, but when he finds out that you're jeopardizing everything he's worked for with your _fucking_ attitude, I can assure you he will be very pissed!"

Asura stood up abruptly, a vicious expression on his face and he seemed about to raise his hand and strike.

"Kid?" Black Star called, interrupting their little scene. "Come and sit with me"

The younger shinigami turned his back on Asura and headed to where the prince was seated, noticing the mischievous and amused grin on his face. He sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka munched thoughtfully on the piece of almost raw meat, observing the new training pairs. Galiel had invested in some new 'stock', all of them young boys in rough shape, skinny, ragged and if anything even more unskilled than her lot had been. Out of her group only two boys were still alive after two months of matches and their House had matches every week.

But now the blonde had a reason not to think of what cruel fate awaited the poor unfortunate souls before her and not even of her own fate to come – now she had Evans' challenge to mule over. Not that _that_ was in any way more important that her very survival, but it might have been the key to fulfilling her task. If she were to achieve something as literally insane as what the scythe boy had asked there was no way in hell he could go back on his word. That still did not mean they would actually be able to fight together in the end, but still, it would have been a huge step forward in the plan Maka had conceived in her mind. Of course, if she were to be completely honest, it wasn't much of a plan really, but she was convinced that the only way to make enough money for Galiel to repay her father's debt was to deliver spectacular matches to thrill the crowd and she could not do that without a scythe.

And now back to the matter at hand – Soul Eater's challenge. _I guess I had that one coming when I told him that nothing is impossible... So he chose to challenge me with an impossible task. Why would the shinigamis even care about a slave fighting in the Arena? They are only there to guard the king and the prince._ Besides, all she knew was that they were some sort of magic creatures, just like the Clowns. To attempt to draw their attention meant to assume, before anything else, that they possessed judgment of their own. _How do I know they're not just some mindless beasts?_

"More garbage this time, I see"

Maka turned abruptly at hearing Kilik's voice, only to discover the other prized champion standing right behind her. But there was no amusement or even disdain on the olive-skinned boy's face as he observed the newcomers. The blonde saw that his forearms were still covered in bandages after he'd burned himself.

"Why does Galiel buy them, anyway? Most of them are such weaklings and their first match will probably be their last, too"

"Because they're cheap, that's why," Kilik replied bored." Good fighters are very expensive, even if they're human. Magic creatures are made by magi and magi don't work cheaply either. And Master Galiel needs to remain in the game - that is to sustain matches. But what's it to you why he buys them? We're only here to fight and die for his profit"

Maka sighed, there was no need for her to be reminded of that. "I know that, I just try not to think of it too much. So I try to keep my mind otherwise occupied…"

Kilik blew up a snort with a funny grimace and rolled his eyes. "Oh my… Could it be that you're troubling yourself with what I think you're troubling yourself? You can't take _that_ seriously!"

The blonde scowled, but said nothing. Of course _troll eater_ had told his friend about the whole thing and they'd both probably laughed their asses off at her. Bastards!

"Look Maka, Soul just says a lot of crap because he's pissed and bored and because you're always game and take it seriously. But it's not like he'll really do something to you if you don't fulfill that stupid challenge. He used to challenge me too in the beginning and he'd say he'd sneak up on me while I'm sleeping and stick my own firepots into my ass if I couldn't do what he asked. And of course I couldn't do any of the crazy things which occurred to him. But hey, look at my firepots – not in my ass yet!" the boy laughed.

A smile crept on the blonde's face at the thought of the expression Evans must have had while making those threats.

"And don't think you should worry because you're a girl – he really is into Blair. I mean it, he's into her _big time_. But being the bastard that he is, he'd rather drop dead than admit it"

_Oh well, that's-_

"Shit is upon us! Ton's of shit no less!"

Training Master Ox's sudden lamentations startled them both and interrupted Maka's thought. The training master walked towards them hurriedly and closely followed by Stein, who had a concerned scowl upon his face.

"And where is Evans? Surely he can't be sleeping at a time like this?!" Ox cried, eyeing the two. He looked like he was about to tear his two spikes of hair off any moment now.

"At a time like what? By the Gods, don't get your panties in a twist," the white haired scythe asked, slipping into view from behind a pillar. _Sneaky bastard!_

"We are doomed!" Ox Ford insisted. "A week from now our House will lie in absolute ruin! Look at these pieces of trash, that's all that there'll be left after our next match!" he said, pointing at the new boys, who had all ceased training and were staring at him in dismay.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked warily, her gaze trailing to Dr. Stein.

"I don't suppose you have heard of Harthgor," he addressed her, digging in the pockets of his robe in search of a cigarette. "He is-"

"Harthgor is a magic monster and a _champion of the King_!" the Training Master cut him off before he could say anything else. "He is so powerful that he usually fights several warriors in the same time and no one ever survives. He stands undefeated. He's half human half gargoyle, twice the height and weight of an average human and his bark like skin is armor in itself. His claws can pierce an average mail shirt, but the King insists that he should fight with swords and other weapons, like a warrior and not like a beast. Yet it is his magic powers that make him truly the most valuable warrior on the market. However, Master Galiel found wise to express the opinion that he's just a stupid beast with a cheap collection of tricks!"

Franken Stein shook his head and blew a cloud of smoke. "The words have reached the king's ears and challenge was made," he said. "We must fight Harthgor next week and Master has already chosen Evans. He won't go alone though and since Kilik is still recovering, you're the only suitable option, Maka. He wants to see you live up to your father's name"

Maka froze, terror instantly seizing her guts. _Could this be… is this really the end?_ _Am I really to perish so soon? And Papa…_

" _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY_?!"

She snapped out of it to see Soul's arm morphed into a blade and stuck menacingly under Stein's chin. "Do you even listen to what you're saying?" the scythe boy growled. " _HER_?! You're giving me _her_?! She's _garbage_ , for FUCK'S SAKE!"

"It doesn't matter," the doctor said calmly, "When it comes to opposing Harthgor, everyone is garbage, including you, Evans. So there's no point in making a fuss about it, really"

* * *

Maka was grateful for Dr. Stein's determination in training her for long and hard hours in the past week, even if everyone was of the opinion that both she and the House champion would be fighting a lost battle. If anything, it had kept her mind off things for most of the time and that was important because not even now, as the lycan slaves were preparing their weapons, she would not think of how it would all be over before she could repay her father's debt, that there would be no more plans for her to make and how this was going to be the end of everything, right there, on the white sand now sparkling immaculate under the bright summer sun of the Citadel. No, the blonde would rather tell herself that it was just another ordinary fight – not that any particular fight could be qualified as ordinary, but still… things looked pretty much as usual.

Training master Ox Ford, looking on the verge of tears and broken down as he currently was, was ranting incessantly as to how this was the end of everything he'd ever worked for and how his master was so cruel and inconsiderate to have ruined it all with his recklessness and his big mouth. His pathetic laments finally managed to pull Soul 'Eater' from the stubborn silence he'd donned lately and the scythe boy jumped at his throat, threatening to chop his fucking head off right then and there if he didn't shut up, even if it was the last thing he was going to do.

Stein had convinced Ox to give Maka an old, worn breastplate this time for a change and the piece of armor gave her an unexpected feeling of comfort. It was still rusty in places, even though the lycans had done their best to clean it, and there was a strange sort of wolf carved on it instead of the silver gargoyle of Galiel's crest, but it didn't matter, it was still more than she'd had before. As weapons, she was to have a sword and two short battle axes, which were rather hindering considering their cumulated weight and that of the armor, but she would have to manage. And this time the slaves wrapped red pieces of cloth on her hands too.

Evans didn't look at her as the gate was eventually lifted for them to step out on the sand and the blonde would not raise her head to behold his hardened features either. She didn't know what could have been going on in his mind in that moment and she didn't want to, either.

"Just do what I tell you and maybe we'll live long enough to shove Ford his fucking goggles down his fucking throat," the white haired scythe muttered under his breath as he walked out first and Maka saw his mouth widen into his trademark sharp toothed grin as he waved at the cheering audience. Girls cheered for him enthusiastically, even if he practically stood no chance in this match - the blonde noticed – while no one cheered in particular for the King's champion, even if the magic monster would be the likely victor. Sure, they would cheer for the bloodshed itself, but not for him.

Harthgor had had another fight before and was resting in one corner of the Arena for a few moments, while a pretty slave girl washed the blood from his sword. She threw Soul 'Eater' a glance full of pity, which he noticed and it made him swear out loud.

"HA HA, well aren't you two a pitiful choice!" the monster laughed, his voice covering the noise of the audience. "But don't worry kids, if you behave, I promise we'll finish fast and without much pain," he added in a mocking tone, his muddy green eyes trailing from Soul to Maka disdainfully.

"You fucking ugly thing! I'll fucking tear you to fucking shreds!" Evans growled under his breath, his gaze narrowing and morphing his right arm into a blade demonstratively. He then glanced briefly at the blonde, motioning with his head for her to take position on the opposite side as they waited for the signal to be given.

The Master of Ceremonies finally waved his hand lazily and the audience roared even louder. At last, Harthgor rose from his seat, pushing the slave girl down as he picked his sword. He lifted it in the air with a growl which silenced the spectators. Then Harthgor launched his attack. He charged in Soul's direction at first, but then swiftly took a turn in Maka's. He quickly lifted his sword for a full blow, but she managed to slip away and the monster missed.

She swiftly sneaked behind him and the blade of her sword made contact with his armor skin, but the blow was far from strong enough to even push him down, let alone to cut through it. He merely bent and stumbled forward, as the scythe boy began to approach carefully, seeking an opening. It was but a moment before Harthgor straightened and turned back to her, growling. The blonde stepped backwards, abandoning the sword, both battle axes now in hand.

The monster charged again, swinging his own sword impatiently as he went for the kill. Maka drew backwards, managing to put enough distance between them as to throw both her weapons in his direction. One of them cut off his left ear as it flew through the air, before the broad side of Harthgor's sword reached her shoulder and threw her down on her back. As she was desperately trying to get up, he stroke again and crushed the upper part of her breastplate and her left shoulder. The crowd screamed wildly at the sight of blood, while Maka remained motionless onto the white sand, momentarily having lost her consciousness.

Harthgor let out a long growl before quickly turning to Evans next. In a second, blades crossed as the scythe boy bloked his attack. His swift moves made it difficult for the monster to follow, let alone to plan a full blow. The fight went on for a while and at one point Soul's curved blade sliced into the monster's hip. Harthgor must have realized that this opponent was much stronger than the other and he was not going to get tired too soon either, so he backed off and distanced, then pulled out a spell card from his girdle and threw it down on the ground.

In a blink of an eye, he multiplied and Soul found himself surrounded by no less than ten Harthgors, each bearing a different weapon. He quickly figured out that only one of them must have been the true one and bringing him down would be end of them all, but it was of course impossible to tell which was the _real_ Harthgor. On top of that, any of the fake ones could kill him. They all attacked him in the same time, and even if he rejected them in the first row, it was impossible to escape their circle. But then Evans made a discovery, realizing that the fake Harthgors made no sound as they moved. Using his sharp senses, he identified the real one and charged with full force, stabbing him just below the ribcage. The monster stumbled backwards, letting out a terrifying growl. But just when the scythe boy was preparing to give him a second blow, one of the fakes from behind hit him in the back, throwing him to the ground. When he was down, another hit him with the boot, rolling him face up. A halberd blow then promptly cut his breastplate in two and partially crushed his chest. Soul's pupils widened as Harthgor lifted the halberd for the final stroke.

Thankfully, Maka's blackout had been relatively brief and the blonde had slowly begun to come back to her senses. The sun had blinded her and she had blinked a few tears, pain viciously flooding her awareness, but with relief the blonde had realised that the wound wasn't half as bad as initially thought. The monster had abandoned her – he must have seen the blood and thought he'd gotten her in the neck and caused a fatal wound, so there was no point in further wasting time with a weakling like her.

_Get up! I must get up and make him pay for his mistake of having underestimated me!_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Hello my dear readers! As usual, you have all my gratitude for the support you're constantly giving to my work, despite the fact that I relentlessly write the weirdest crap LOL. Indeed, last time I left you with a cliffhanger, which hopefully will be sorted out in today's chapter. But do you really think that our blonde will settle with what she's already got on her hands?... Hmm… A lot is at stake it seems, so what will she do? And the answer is…. NOT IMPORTANT, because the great Black Star will have plenty of screen time in this chapter and for that reason alone we should feel blessed in the ultimate god's presence! Or not… And also, more or less important, Kid and Maka will both show up in this chapter ;)

* * *

If he had been any less trained in his job, or any less...well... a shinigami, Kid would have certainly been both very upset and very frightened given the situation. But things being as they were, he was neither. Not classically upset anyway, more like increasingly fed up and disgusted with his mission. The young reaper sat up in bed - wincing in pain – and stared at the bandages covering his abdomen. There had been many more wounds, he was sure of it, but the gash in his stomach had not fully healed yet. How useless and absurd, and to think this was yet another of Prince Black Star's 'tests'.

Aside from the Clowns, it turned out that the Stars possessed another magic creature – called _the Pharaoh of Anubis_ or something. The prince had ventured into the room where the Pharaoh was kept, although he had also previously mentioned that said creature was rather out of his control and potentially dangerous to his own safety. And the guard had had no choice but to follow him inside. Kid had seen nothing at first, other than some really peculiar ribbons (actually they were more like bandages) springing from a large, dusty brass sarcophagus which had appeared to be just for decoration. The ribbons had shot and captured Black Star, the prince instantly finding himself awkwardly suspended in the air and upside down. Kid had cut through the blasted things, freeing his charge, but more ribbons had shot from the sarcophagus, some morphing their ends into fists, spears and such and the young shinigami had been eventually disarmed and captured himself before being forcefully pulled inside the sarcophagus.

Once the brass door had slammed shut in his wake, everything had turned pitch black and Kid had found himself stuck and trussed up against something like a _body_. A malicious, unearthly voice had then warned him that the more he struggled against the bonds, the worse he would make things, before he felt a thousand needles piercing his flesh. Then had come the big one digging into his very stomach and he'd screamed in horror, while his last conscious thought had been the realization that the creature had begun feeding on him.

He'd woken up in his bed at the Temple a while later, to a very worried Chrona and a positively fuming Gur Kylee. On top of everything, after ascertaining that the occurrence had not been Kid's fault – as he'd done nothing to arouse his new master's anger – the fat priest had declared he would not rest until he ate the prince's liver for all the trouble he was constantly causing them. Kid for one had found Kylee's threat rather disturbing and had briefly wondered whether the Temple shinigamis would really consume human flesh.

But all that had been a few days before. Now he was at the palace again and had been apparently laying in a bed clearly not his own, in an entirely unfamiliar bedchamber. _Where the hell am I? And it seems to be early morning… which means that last night I wasn't at the Temple… Shit! This is very, very bad!_

The reaper knew he should not have done it, but he dropped back onto the soft pillows, sighing softly as he stared blankly at the decorations of the high ceiling. Hell would break loose any moment now.

"You're awake now, isn't that a relief?" a voice suddenly said, causing Kid to jolt upwards startled and nearly bump his forehead against the prince's. "Now, now, lie down. " Unexpectedly gentle hands pushed the reaper back against the pillows as he stared, a bit bewildered, causing Black Star to reach out and thread light fingers through his hair.

"W-what happened? Why am I here, Milord?"

The prince tsked. "During the council meeting yesterday… you fainted."

_I fainted? Oh, fuck! Just what the-_

"So I brought you here and let you rest. After all, I might have been an inconsiderate master to call you back to service so soon, while you weren't still fully recovered. You were still very weak and… last night you even cried in your sleep"

Black Star was still grinning like an idiot as he said it and the young shinigami just covered his face with his hands, much to his chagrin feeling dry tearstains on his cheeks. _Cried in my sleep? What if I said something as well? What has he heard? Has he been watching me sleep? Just how fucked up is this?!_

The prince snorted, his amusement obvious. _"_ Of course, that was totally lame! But at least it proves to me that you're not just… not just another magic creature"

Kid removed his hands to suddenly see a serious expression on the blue haired boy's face now, as if he were unexpectedly pleased with his discovery. But it only lasted a few moments before his usual obnoxiously wide smile was back in place.

"At any rate," he went on, "Gur Kylee will be very pissed. I haven't said a word, but I bet Asura was more than pleased to report how you failed at your duty. I'm very much afraid he'll punish you, Kid"

 _On the contrary, I think he'll be very pleased to know I spent the night in your bed and that you took the trouble to watch over my sleep…_ The young reaper had a sudden feeling of self-loathing for making such calculations, yet he threw an arm over his face again, sighing dramatically. "The Clowns will eat me, there's no doubt!" he murmured. "He's found a reason to get rid of me and claim that his ward is the only one worthy of protecting you!"

"I don't want his fucking ward protecting me!" Black Star instantly shouted."I don't fucking want him _anywhere_ near me!" Drawing a deep breath, the blue haired boy seemed to calm down as fast as his temper had flared and he rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "The first time you accompanied me to the Arena, you had your first fight with Asura… Now, if I remember correctly, you called him a bastard and a half-breed. Mind explaining that to me?"

Asura's little story was no secret at the Temple, everybody knew and Gur Kylee was not making a fuss about it in any way, so Kid had assumed that the prince would know it too. Apparently it had been kept from him, though. The King's guard's 'dark secret' was that, unlike the other shinigamis - who were normally created from a fragment of their _parent_ ' _s_ soul, with or without the help of a mage – Asura had been born by a human woman. So yes, someone else other than the legendary Maximilian and Gala had broken the Ourouboros' law and they had duly suffered the same consequences. But Gur Kylee had begged for their half-breed baby to be spared and given in his care, as the Ourouboros would not allow him to _create_ any children of his own. However, as he'd grown up, young Asura had known of his origins, especially of the noble blood his mother was said to have had and – even though he was illegitimate – he'd always been displeased at having to accept the fate of a mere servant.

"So, for that reason he would not serve me properly. Perhaps… he even thinks I'm below him. At any rate, it seems that your master Kylee is playing a losing game"

The young shinigami blinked – the prince's sudden display of careful logic was almost distressing. "W-what do you mean, Milord?"

But Black Star only grinned mysteriously as he stood up, walking away without another word.

* * *

Harthgor, one of the Stars' magic monsters was fighting today, but Kid had made a habit of carefully avoiding the sight of what was going on in the Arena. Everyone was watching, but his duty lied with watching over the prince so he had a good excuse to keep his eyes off the daily slaughter. Asura had promptly called him a coward for refusing to look, but today he couldn't care any less about Asura's insults. What the prince had said, on top of how pleased Gur Kylee indeed seemed to be of the situation, put him on edge. Just what was the game now?

"You probably want to know why I loathe him so," Black Star said, slowly sipping on his wine, eyes on the fight unfolding below, on the sand. "It must have been my fault, but I was curious at the time. See, at some point Asura seemed to fancy a boy of my court, so I randomly asked him what it is that he finds so appealing about other men"

The young shinigami resisted the impulse to look up in shock at the blue haired boy, instead continued to stare in his own lap, pale hands folded limply against the black fabric. _Why the hell does he have to bring that up now? And his wife is here too…_ Asura was close too, possibly even within hearing range as well.

"What did he say, Milord?"

"Nothing. He tried to kiss me"

* * *

_Get up! I must get up and make him pay for his mistake of having underestimated me!_

Slowly, carefully, Maka pushed herself up and off the ground, willing to ignore the pain in her shoulder. Thankfully, it only looked like a bad wound, but didn't really feel like it. The battle axes she'd so recklessly thrown at the monster were nowhere in sight, but the blade of her sword gleamed in the sand nearby, easy enough to grab.

Harthgor was otherwise occupied, but the blonde shuddered in absolute horror seeing how he had multiplied – no doubt by means of magic – and was attacking Evans from all sides. And then the scythe boy fell, she saw him tossed to the ground and pushed around like a rag doll. Her breathing nearly stopped, but then the monster - undoubtedly now certain of victory - made a mistake, returning to his singular form. When she saw him lift his halberd to strike, Maka knew she had to act. _Now!_

The blonde shot forward, silently, sword raised, reaching Harthgor in the blink of an eye. She leapt upwards, literally climbing the monster's back and, before Harthgor could realize what was happening, her blade went under his chin and sliced his throat. And from that point on, everything turned into a bizarre, slow motion dream.

The monster collapsed on the blood splattered ground, causing her to roll down and off the carcass. Evans was still alive, but badly injured and his eyes were glazed and uncomprehending. Two servants of their House rushed to collect and carry him away as the audience screamed wildly, though only a faint, distant roar now reached her ears.

* * *

Training master Ox Ford was saying something. But what? She couldn't focus, not yet. A cup of ale had been shoved under her nose and she'd downed all of it in a few greedy gulps, barely aware of what she was doing. The King was pissed… no, he was intrigued. He wanted her to make another challenge next, fight another of his House. The King could not be defeated, no. They were never meant to survive this game. Ox was sorry, but Evans was already fucked up as it was, he could not be dragged out there unconscious. So it had to be her.

* * *

Maka ignored the light dizziness as she stepped under the gates again, back onto the white sand. It must have been the ale as much as the blood loss, but the wound wasn't serious – as Stein had said – and soon enough it wouldn't matter anymore. She was certain that after this one match Galiel would erase her father's debt. Or most of it, at least, so it was worth it. She had never been supposed to survive this day in the first place, so it would at least accomplish something. _And bring the fulfillment of Evans' stupid challenge… not that will matter now_

There was a wide grin on Prince Black Star's face as the blonde looked up to meet his gaze, he wasn't angry at the loss of his champion monster but clearly intrigued bordering amused. Like he'd found something interesting at last, stirring him from boredom.

"Well, Maka Albarn from the House of Galiel, you have defeated the King's champion," he spoke loudly, casually leaning over the railing of their balcony. "And so, knowing the ambitions of your master too well (laughter was heard in the crowd as he said that), like I said, we are giving you the right to make another challenge to the Star House. We have other magic monsters and other fighters for you to measure up against. But you can challenge anyone from this House really…" Black Star's grin widened even more as he went on. "You can even challenge _me_ if you want!"

Maka gasped in surprise, she clearly hadn't expected the prince to offer himself for a fight in the Arena. Could he really be that reckless as to risk his life in a fight for public entertainment when he was the sole heir to the throne? It probably wasn't recklessness though, he looked strong and must have been a trained fighter. But she wasn't interested in him.

The blonde cleared her throat, willing her voice to steady so it wouldn't come out like a faint, pathetic squeak. "Your Highness, if I can really challenge anyone from your House, then I want to challenge… your shinigami guard"

A thick silence descended over the Arena as she spoke this, countless eyes widened in disbelief and mouths gaping in shock. The smile had momentarily slipped off even from the blue haired boy's face as he stared at her tiny frame.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am a bit confused," Black Star spoke at last, mirth back in his turquoise eyes and humor in his voice. "You want to challenge _who_?"

"Your shinigami guard," Maka repeated firmly.

This time the prince was clearly amused and the audience had started chucking at the sight of him, no doubt. "Oh well, I was never one to refuse a woman, haha," he laughed. "So if you _really, really, really_ want to challenge my shinigami guard, then by all means, knock yourself out!"

Now the amusement was general and Maka chewed nervously on her lower lip – it was true that she'd gotten what she'd wanted for the moment, but public humiliation wasn't so easy to put up with. _Damn him!_

* * *

Kid was motionless, staring at the almost petite blonde standing defiantly on the sand, two twin swords hanging on her tiny hips, not really knowing what to think of this. _Ashen blond hair and bright green eyes, that almost surreal green… an Emerald._ _How could this be even possible?_ _I thought Eibon was the last of them, the only one left. Does he know about this girl?_ _Is she a bastard? She must be, otherwise she wouldn't have ended in this situation…_ The young reaper snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed his prince's gaze on him.

"Milord?"

"Make it interesting, Kid," Black Star said, dropping back in his seat and reaching for his cup. He sighed, rolling his eyes blatantly. "And no, I don't want you to kill her, just… tease her and knock her out"

The prince waved his hand and the Master of Ceremonies stepped forth, flailing his arms to silence the audience enough for his announcement to be audible.

"Maka Albarn of the House of Galiel will fight Prince Black Star's guard, in half an hour!"

* * *

" _YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING_?! Are you trying to bring doom over all of us?!" Ox Ford yelled, lunging forward and attempting to grab Maka, only to be stopped by a surprisingly calm Stein.

"It is a lost match anyway, Ox," he spoke gently, "She couldn't handle any of the other Star fighters on her own and in this condition anyway. So it makes no difference, really. Might as well be the prince's shinigami. Have some more ale and calm yourself"

The grey haired doctor took a final drag out of his cigarette as the training master walked away still grumbling and tossed it on the stone floor, glancing thoughtfully at the flickering bud about to go out. "Maka…" he said, not meeting her gaze, "I did not want to live to see this day"


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: mildly graphic violence (quite boring really)

* * *

"You know, regardless of what the prince said earlier, if your mask accidentally drops and she sees your face, she must die. It's the law."

Under the white skull mask Kid gritted his teeth in irritation and his hands clenched on the handles of his two black blooded swords, currently concealed by his cloak. Unnoticed, Asura had sneaked behind him and now a pale hand rested on the younger shinigami's shoulder as Kylee's ward was poisonously murmuring in his ear. Kid wanted nothing more but to turn abruptly and hit him, if only just to wipe the damned grin off the other's face, but he kept his temper in check. Shrugging away from Asura's touch, the reaper settled for a grumbled swear instead. He could bet his head that Asura would be quick to report the possibly inappropriate attention Kid had gotten – being challenged by _a girl_ no less – and he would never hear the end of this.

* * *

Stein had fastened the bandages too tightly and she could barely move her arm, Maka noticed. It was her left hand, but still, if she was to wield two swords, it would cause problems. As things were, it didn't matter much anyway, but she could not put up a shit fight and have Galiel disappointed. No, her master had to be impressed, and impressed enough to erase her debt. _Impressed enough to make my death count for something…_

The time was up so the blonde walked slowly towards the center of the Arena, eyes trained on the white sand sparkling under the still blinding afternoon sun and struggling to focus. The crowd fretted somewhat, though undoubtedly they must have thought it was going to be a very short and uninteresting fight. _More like an execution I've asked for myself…_

She lifted her gaze tentatively towards the King's balcony and noticed the prince saying something to his black shrouded guard. Then Black Star plopped back onto his seat carelessly once more and reached for his cup of wine, while the shinigami simply hopped over the railing in one fluid and swift move as if it was nothing. Maka watched completely baffled as his frame seemed to melt in some sort of cloud of dark smoke and disappear, only to reappear again down onto the sand.

 _What folly! I wanted to fight_ him _?!_ He may have been a magic creature, but Maka could tell there was something different about the shinigami. His movements - as he sauntered casually towards her now - were smooth and graceful like the ones of an effective predator and not ones of a brute beast like Harthgor had been. Both her hands flew instinctively to the hilts of her weapons as the prince's guard got closer and closer, her gaze mesmerized by the deep, absolute black of his figure in the midst of all the golden and luminous nuances around, lured to the hollow eye sockets of the white mask behind which she could not see any actual eyes. Maybe it was empty? Perhaps he did not have a face at all? No, there must have been a body inside that peculiar attire, because she'd caught a glimpse of a pale, slim fingered hand when he'd jumped over the railing.

"Why did you challenge me, if I may ask?" the shinigami spoke – and Maka was baffled because she'd never expected him to say anything, by the Gods, she hadn't really thought that he could speak at all. His voice was strangely soft, strikingly so even, yet it had somewhat of a cold and impersonal, completely emotionless edge.

Now was a really bad time to be focusing on that sort of things, the blonde told herself, managing to snap out of her observations. Taking a deep breath, she decided to keep up the defiant act. And since Harthgor had insulted her and Evans, she would now insult the prince's shinigami, even if it was probably the last thing she would ever get to do.

"You must be very surprised, aren't you, shinigami? You must think all the girls adore you, but I think you're hideous behind that mask, otherwise you wouldn't be wearing it!"

Maka was only vaguely aware of the audience's reaction to her answer. Most gasped, awestruck at her boldness. Some booed, others laughed, but no one remained indifferent. In his seat, Lord Galiel seemed positively thrilled with what was going on.

Kid tsked and sighed – the presumptuous little brat, clearly an Emerald. But he wasn't mad, rather half amused at what a slap in Asura's face that must have been, for someone to assume the shinigamis looked hideous. She hadn't really meant it either, for her eyes looked up towards her master's balcony – she was only doing she was told, all the more now when it seemed she had nothing left to lose. But then the young reaper took a closer look at the almost petite blonde and his stomach cringed – her wound looked quite bad and she already seemed slightly out of balance, it probably wasn't long before she would no longer be able to keep herself up on her feet. _Fucking hell!_ Still, she looked feral, so he was going to have to be very careful not to hurt her too much.

"Well then, if that's the case then I guess you'll never find out…" he chuckled in reply, drawing his two swords from under his cloak and weighting them simultaneously with a crafty spin, before tossing one aside demonstratively. "But let's not make this too… one-sided," the reaper added, making the crowd laugh.

Maka gritted his teeth. _The damned bastard, he's so arrogant, just like his master! How dare he make fun of me in front of everyone!_ And it wasn't because he was a shinigami, any other fighter of the Stars would have acted the same. She took a deep breath, willing away the growing dizziness, there was no point in wasting further time.

Gripping her two weapons firmly and letting out a huff, the blonde lunged forward at top speed, almost foolishly hoping for a lucky blow with which to take the shinigami by surprise. But the prince's guard instantly blocked her two blades with his own, raising his arm with what looked like a rather lazy move.

Nevertheless, he drew back and out of range, one step, then a few more, continuing to simply block her attacks and making no attempt to deliver a strike of his own. Maka attacked relentlessly, swords searching for an opening, but there was none. The shinigami moved way too fast and it almost seemed like he was anticipating her own moves as well. The fruitless pursuit ended only a couple of meters from the Arena wall – what the hell was he doing? _Why did he allow me to push him back all this way?_ Undoubtedly, he was playing, but Maka had had about enough of this game. Spinning the hilt of the right sword between her fingers to bring it forward, she drove both the fist and the steel handle with full force into the white skull mask behind which she intuited a wide grin at this point, eliciting an audible cracking sound. The blonde could almost hear the audience gasp at this.

"Seriously?" Kid asked with a bone chilling snicker which came out without him even trying too much. Clearly she had guts, the little Emerald brat.

He caught her left wrist with his free hand as Maka once more tried to slash at his face, this time with a blade, and pushed her closer, causing their swords to clash together. Unfortunately, the blonde did not have enough strength to reject him and her arm dropped, letting the shinigami's black blade slash through the front of her breastplate. Strangely, it barely scratched the upper part, but it all happened before she could notice and moving forward to strike back she caused the blade to get in deeper and bite at her flesh.

Maka yelped at the sudden pain and drew back quickly, gaze glued to the now bloodied tip of her opponent's sword, but before she could hit him again –as Kid had no doubt she was about to – he lunged and drove his own fist into her chest forcefully, sending the blonde flying and then crashing down onto the sand several meters away.

Maka landed hard on her back, losing one of her swords in the process and feeling once more the hardness of the armor digging into her back and limbs, bruising. The fresh cut stung like hell as she eventually moved to sit up, panting hard. The shinigami had not moved, he still stood in the shade of the wall, waiting patiently for her to collect herself off the ground. Every move was painful, it hurt everywhere, but she'd seen worse, Maka told herself, willing her body to stand, even if on shaky legs.

"What are you waiting for?" she called in a hoarse voice, fingers fisting around the handle of the remaining sword. "Come at me!"

_Oh well, if we are to put on a show, let's put on a show…_

"Shinigami martial arts, stance of sin. I'll finish you off now," Kid recited, his body twisting into an awkward, almost impossible pose. "Here I come!"

Only the blonde didn't exactly see him come… all there was again was the cloud of black smoke and barely a few moments later she was down on her knees, this time completely disarmed, while both her arms were twisted behind her back and held in an iron grip. The shinigami's other hand (she randomly noticed he had tossed aside the black blade) was gripping her neck, pulling her head backwards at a painful angle and applying just enough pressure to still allow her to draw some air. Wide eyed and finding it harder and harder to focus, she looked up through tousled bangs into the impenetrable eye sockets of the now cracked white mask hovering above her face.

 _This green, so deep and yet so bright… it almost looks unreal… it's_ her _! I know it's her!_

Kid had momentarily become so absorbed by his musings that his grip loosened a bit, causing his fingers to slide across the blonde's neck in a sort of caress before he could realise what he was doing and snap out of it. She was completely exhausted, barely breathing now.

"Time for you to sleep now, little Emerald…" he whispered, quickly touching a pressure point in the side of her neck. And everything went black.

* * *

Death the Kid currently sulked on his bed, frowning at his meager dinner after having duly concluded that there was no limit to the horrid proportions his mission was going to take. The prince had been pleased with his little performance, but Asura had thoroughly ridiculed him and Gur Kylee had been positively outraged that he'd allowed his mask to be ruined by _a girl_ no less. A jaw dislocating slap had been promptly delivered to him by the fat priest and a generous set of whiplashes also promised if he were to pull such a stunt ever again, and all hell and eventually broken loose when the prince had called Kylee something along the lines of 'prudish old woman' to his face for condemning his bit of fun. And on top of everything, of all his problems, was, of course, the green eyed girl from the House of Galiel. _A slave, with her days numbered… could I have been any luckier than this? What_ the fuck _am I supposed to do now?!_

"An Emerald? Are you sure about this, master?" Chrona looked puzzled, scratching his head as he pondered.

"Yes, she has the same particular features as the rest of the Emeralds in known history. And it's _her_ , the one we're looking for, I just know it's her. It has to be, too, I hardly believe in coincidences," Kid replied, randomly picking at his plate. "An Emerald, of course. How the hell was I supposed to know, though?"

"Do you think Master Eibon knows about this girl then? I reckon he must know and must have kept it from you for whatever reason…"

The young shinigami snorted. "So we wouldn't loathe the plan even more, I guess. Either way, he wanted her found and it does not make any difference. Like I said, I know it's her. As for the Emerald part, I'll ask you to investigate, just in case. Find her family, or where she comes from. No doubt, Master Eibon would find it very insulting if we claimed to have discovered an Emerald bastard and that turned out to be untrue. But I doubt it – what better tool for Eibon to use for overthrowing the Ourouboros and place himself upon the throne than someone of his own bloodline?"

Chrona scratched his head again, plopping down on the small bed next to his master. "But how does that match with the prophecy? Could he somehow have manipulated the prophecy then?"

"We don't know what the prophecy really is, now do we?" Kid replied, still ill-humored as hell. "Only what he's told us. And if you think of it, it really makes very little sense for the Ourouboros to be destined to be defeated by some random girl, warrior or not. It makes far more sense that she should be from the bloodline of the rival family of _mages_. In the end, I think it takes a mage to kill another mage"

"I believe so, master, you must be right. I will investigate this matter right away. But…now what?"

The reaper shrugged and sighed. "Still not much of a plan, I'm afraid. But for now I have to make sure she'll survive her wounds… The black blood spares no one"


	11. Chapter 11

"I think she is about to wake up"

The voice had resounded somewhere close, shattering the shadows and silence of the eerie dream the blonde had been engulfed in. A known voice – Dr. Stein's. Could this be real? Was she really alive and hearing his voice?

"I'll leave now, I've got other work to do. Send for me if there's anything the matter and try not to be too much of a pain in the ass"

Footsteps drifted away as Maka finally attempted to open her eyes in the semi-obscurity, only to meet the familiar blackened stone ceiling of her cell. She was once more lying in her small cot, her body feeling numb and stiff under tight bandages as she tried to figure out… figure out what? In her dream she had been trying to figure out something, maybe the reason why she was still alive now when her death had seemed so certain and unavoidable.

There was someone else in the room and Maka knew who it was even before shifting her gaze to the white haired boy who stood leaning on the doorframe, she could intuit his slightly bored but nevertheless present grin before actually seeing it.

"Don't you dare say it," the scythe said without any prior introduction. "In fact, don't even dare think it"

The blonde's gaze swept downwards over his slightly hunched frame, away from the stern expression of his face to the long scar now crossing his bare chest. It looked ugly and roughly patched with large stitches where the rugged edges of his crushed metal breastplate had cut into the flesh and the area around the edges was almost raw. But he was up on his feet because Stein was a good doctor and because a magic weapon healed much faster and was far more resilient than any human.

"You live, Evans. I live too… that's funny," she croaked, not caring what he had meant earlier. But he had probably meant that he wasn't in any way _grateful_. _Oh no, Gods forbid that_ troll eater _be grateful for anything…_

"I live because I made Harthgor nice and ready to be stabbed in the back by you and you live because the fucking blue haired prince found you amusing enough. At any rate, none of this is because you're a good fighter, Maka Albarn. In fact, you really are a shit fighter! I mean, you fucking threw both your weapons at your opponent, just how retarded was that?"

_Oh, so he's here to insult me…_

"I get it, _troll eater_ , you're pissed, most likely for several reasons," Maka replied neutrally, again shifting her gaze to the dark ceiling. "But the worst must be that – against all odds – I have fulfilled your stupid challenge. I even broke the shinigami's mask if you want to know, so I believe that's enough of 'drawing his attention'"

The scythe boy's expression suddenly melted into an amused grimace before he burst into laughter."I'm sure that you broke his heart too, by the sound of things! I have clearly underestimated your foolishness, it is most perplexing!"

"Maybe I did. After all, the last thing he said before I passed out was 'It's time for you to sleep now, my little emerald'," the blonde pointed out, more for herself as she began pondering on that particular memory. He had really said that, the shinigami. It must have been just a tease – the prince had probably ordered him to make this amusing – although he'd barely whispered it, for her ears only, and his choice of words had been quite weird. As if the shinigami _knew_ her or something. _That's just ridiculous, of course he doesn't know me! He must have been messing with my mind just for the sake of it…_

Soul snorted. "The lack of boobs must have done the trick for him. Perhaps he really thought you were a boy in disguise"

"Either way, I'll hold you to your words, _troll eater_. Now you'll have to give it a try at being my weapon," Maka muttered in reply, already feeling sleepy again as she shifted onto her side, away from him. She knew what his answer would be even before words left his lips.

* * *

 _Burns… it burns!_ Her whole body was on fire, she could tell, despite the fact that there was barely any pain. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and Maka was once more awake, this time gripped by horror. Dr. Stein had taken good care of her shoulder and she could barely feel that injury pulling as she moved, but the other wound… there was something wrong with it! The flesh felt hot under the bandages as the blonde touched it with a weak, trembling hand. Images of the shinigami's black blade flashed through her mind as she put two and two together. ' _Time for you to sleep_ '… _he killed me_. _He said that as he was killing me, no, he had already killed me… This is it – I'm really going to die now._ Maka's eyelids fell shut as a helpless, choked sob left her pale lips.

But then there was the vaguest rustle and rush of air somewhere close and the light from the small oil lamp Stein had left lit in her cell flickered for a moment. Someone had walked in, unseen and unheard, like the shadow of Death itself. And there it was, Maka saw as her eyes opened once more almost against her will – a black shrouded figure with a skull shaped white mask.

"Have you come to put me out of my misery? To make sure I was dead?" the blonde croaked, not knowing for sure if he was really there or if it was a hallucination of sorts, or if he was, whether it was the same shinigami. After all, they all looked the same.

The figure drew closer with unheard footsteps until he was standing very close to the lamp and shook his head. "The prince wants you to live, that's why I am here. Your wound is infected and you will die unless I take care of it immediately"

That voice, it was the same. Maka was too mesmerized by the dangerously soft sound of it to make much of the words. And then the shinigami walked and sat down on the edge of the bed, causing the blonde to instantly jerk away from him. Her eyes were glued to the white mask in horror, why would she trust him?

"Don't be afraid, I'll finish quickly and it won't hurt"

Kid placed his hand as gently as he could over the trembling one clutching the blanket. As a shinigami and mercenary, he was rather clueless on how to be soothing or comforting to anyone. He may have been different around his human sisters, but the Emerald girl was simply too fragile to handle now, like a frightened little animal, all her fierceness from before utterly gone and it made him very uncomfortable.

"So," he said softly, hoping to distract her as his other hand peeled away the rough cloth covering her body and exposed the bandaged area just under her right breast, "you think I must look hideous behind this mask, don't you?"

"Wha-…? No, I…" Maka stuttered, still very tense although she was too weak and did not dare in anyway oppose him.

"I have to say, your reasoning was not incorrect," Kid went on as he produced a small knife out of his pocket and began to cut through the layers of cloth, now damp with the blonde's sweat and a bit of blood."Why would anyone beautiful wear a mask to hide it? Yes, perhaps you could say we look quite hideous…" the young shinigami chuckled.

Maka blinked sleepily and sighed, willing her body to relax. It didn't matter anymore, what his intentions were. It was all going to end soon, most likely. And it was simpler if she kept her eyes shut through the whole thing.

"Why are you being so pleasant with me? It is rather strange, considering who I am and who you are…"

Kid tsked softly eyeing the stitched wound. It looked very bad already and it would undoubtedly be painful to remove the stitches in the first place. He cursed inwardly – this wasn't supposed to happen but she'd basically injured herself with his sword and now he had to fix this while keeping her distracted.

"The prince wants me to be nice and gentle with you"

"Why?"

 _Why indeed? A pain in the ass, giving explanations. "_ I don't ask why he gives certain orders to me, he is my master," the reaper replied a bit bluntly. Girls asked a lot of questions, knowing his sisters he should have expected that, but hell, how troublesome!

Maka chewed absentmindedly on her lower lip, trying to shift her focus off the painful stinging she could feel every time Kid pulled on a stitch. "But I thought he'd hate me, because I killed his magic monster"

"The prince can have a new magic monster, or even one exactly like Harthgor as soon as tomorrow if he wants it. And he is not a cruel man. And besides, if he held a grudge against a poor slave girl, what kind of prince would he be?"

"So you just… always do what you're told," the blonde concluded, although she had no idea why she'd actually said that out loud and clearly it hadn't been a good idea. It was truly eerie for someone to be this casual around such a character as the prince's guard.

Now Kid may have been blunt when it came to conversations and social skills, but he was very adept at smelling a challenge, no matter how subtly phrased. And the little Emerald brat was clearly challenging him. "Yes," he murmured, focusing on his task.

"Always?"

There it was. Kid snorted amused and shook his head." Why do you ask? Do you like to defy the rules?"

Maka sighed as a cool liquid was poured into the gash, instantly soothing the burning sensation."N-no… I just thought…that I would die anyway so it wouldn't matter. I thought I might just as well do something completely crazy, so that my master would be pleased and erase my father's debt. So that's why…"

The wound was already beginning to look better and her body heat was no longer that intense. The medicine had worked, but the young reaper would still need to remain by her side a bit longer, just to make sure she was alright.

"Come now, look at me," Kid said, pulling back the black hood and removing his mask. "I know you want to"

The blonde's arm instantly shot up to cover her eyes, even if they were closed anyway, as she almost jumped at the suggestion."NO!" she shrieked in panic."I couldn't! It's the law! Do you… I mean you do realize I'm a _girl_ , don't you?"

Kid bit his lip, a bit perplexed at the question. Was he missing something here? "Of course. Most of the time my guess on people's gender is quite accurate. Besides, you have a girl's name"

_Of course he knows I'm a girl! Only Evans could be that idiotic to suggest otherwise!_

"Heh, right… you know my name… but then… it's a trap," Maka whispered weakly. "I cannot live if I've seen your face. The Ourouboros will kill me…"

"The Ourouboros isn't here. Who is going to tell him?"

The young shinigami reached out and gently grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling it away from her face and her whole body upwards until she was sitting up, very close. Her eyes had opened with the motion and now she stared, her gaze melting into his, in absolute wonder.

Indeed, all Maka could do was stare. She had truly expected to see some gruesome countenance behind the white skull mask now resting in Kid's lap, at any rate anything but what she was now seeing. His hair was raven black with some odd white stripes on one side and his face was ghoulishly pale, making the large, golden eyes stick out in a striking fashion, but still the shinigami was the most beautiful boy Maka had ever seen. And no matter how stupid she felt staring like this, she couldn't help it.

"Why did you do this?" the blonde murmured at last, forcing herself to look away from those fascinating eyes. "It's not like… you don't even like girls… I mean that's what I've heard. And I don't even know your name… Would you tell me your name?"

Kid couldn't help a smile at her embarrassment. She was so cute in a childish way which reminded him of his younger sister. "Shinigamis do not have actual names, but I am called Death the Kid"

Maka thought 'Kid' was very fitting to him and quite a cute name, 'Death' not so much. But she supposed there had to be a touch of oddity even to a shinigami's name. She also noticed how he had carefully avoided either confirming or denying that he did not like girls, so he was probably doing everything just to tease her. Had this been the prince's idea as well? The thought saddened her a bit.

"Listen Maka Albarn," Kid suddenly said, his hand cupping the side of her face and making the blonde look at him again. "You cannot tell anyone about this. Just say you don't know how the wound got healed, that you were asleep the whole time, alright? No one can know I was here or else… The prince will not save you again"

Maka nodded quickly, her stomach cringing painfully all the sudden. Yes, she had thought this much – they were playing a dangerous game right now and she did not understand why. Why would a shinigami sneak into a slave girl's cell in the middle of the night to take care of her wound? Why would he answer any of her questions? His voice wasn't for her ears, his beauty wasn't for her eyes.

"No, of course I wo-"

"And no, I don't like girls," the young reaper added, just before pressing his lips against the blonde's blushing cheek for a fleeting moment. And then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

"What horrid slums those were, I've never seen anything like it, Master," Chrona said, busying himself with setting the plates for dinner. "I had to draw Ragnarok or the stray dogs would have eaten me. It's baffling how an Emerald could have dumped even an illegitimate child in a place like that"

"It is without a doubt then?" Kid asked thoughtfully. He knew he should have paid more attention to what was going on, focus more, except that the task at hand suddenly seemed terribly complicated and troublesome. Far more than he'd expected. He didn't want anything to do with the Emerald girl. She wasn't like the prince, or the others, the young shinigami did not think he would have the strength to manipulate her. Not that she could not be easily manipulated, she appeared to be quite naïve, but the thought was simply too repulsive.

The pink haired servant shook his head. "Not without a doubt but… I could only find her so-called father – a drunkard buried in debt and the very reason she has ended up in this situation. He is not her natural father, nor his currently missing wife the natural mother. They found the girl on their doorstep one morning when she was but a tiny baby. No note was left with her, no silk wraps with golden coins in it, no nothing. Whoever left her did not care much for her fate…" The magic child sighed, stabbing the scarce meat with his fork randomly. "Unless Master Eibon knew about this girl all along. He knew she'd been dumped in the Citadel and… but then why not find her himself? There must be a plot behind this which currently eludes us…"

"I have no desire to know of whatever shit is happening in the great Emerald family, Chrona," the reaper said dryly and with a hint of anger. "Our business is solely to do what we're told. I don't care about this girl! I don't care why she was dumped or why Eibon did not find her himself or what the hell is going on! I'm not my father, I won't be impressed about our Master's affairs! You won't hear me say 'Oh, poor master Eibon is troubled, poor him!'! He is _forcing_ us to serve him, for fuck's sake!"

The other boy glanced up from his plate with a knowing look and sighed again. "Alright… what is the matter?"

"Actually… I kissed her on the cheek and it was the most awkward moment of my entire life. The Emerald brat I mean…" Kid confessed reluctantly, not returning his servant's gaze.

"Certainly awkward," Chrona agreed. "And boring. On the cheek? Oh Master, this is the Citadel! People here don't waste their time with kisses on the cheek! I mean… it's just not… seductive. It's simply not-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I fucked up. But you said that I'm a shinigami and I'm oh-so-beautiful and that I don't have to do _anything_ to be liked. According to your little theory, she should already be smitten with me, despite my lack of amorous skills, don't you think?" the reaper replied a bit defensively.

Chrona blushed a bit, yet could not help a soft chuckle. "Of course, I do not doubt she's smitten with you, Master…"

The young shinigami blinked repeatedly, frowning in irritation, then rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just let Master Eibon know of this development. Maybe he'd be willing to take this matter in his own hands after all"

* * *

To say that Kid felt constantly on the edge now around his charge was an understatement. Black Star had not mentioned anything else about Asura and his peculiar pursuits of gaining influence other than that he'd (forcibly) tried to kiss the prince, but the reaper could feel a certain tension and besides, he feared that the prince might bring up the subject again. It had all been the result of Kylee's plan to keep the Star heir under control - there was no doubt about it because Asura hated the prince otherwise - but Kid genuinely thought it was a stupid idea to try and obtain influence over Black Star by getting one of his shinigamis in his bed. Such power could only come from some sort of affection, some sort of emotional weakness, and it was all the more ridiculous - it wasn't like the prince would _fall in love_ with any of them.

 _Or maybe he thinks it is possible… he really thinks that. After all, what does he know of humans, of relationships, of love? What_ could _he know? He must have some very rudimentary notions – having lived all his life at the Temple and bound by very strict laws – and they must derive as much from lack of information as they do from his utter disdain when it comes to humans…_

Indeed, Kid reckoned, he could tell all this because he was different. Maybe it was because he and his father were half-breeds that Lord Death had taken in two human children – three with Chrona – and had always shown them a genuine affection. Not something Gur Kylee would have done, for sure. No, these people were all without a heart but with a clear agenda – just like the Great Wizard Eibon -and even if Kid could not say that he feared them, nevertheless he loathed them profoundly.

"There, the mage of our House has created another magic monster," Black Star said casually, pointing towards the Arena, which was yet to see the first match of the day. "He will make his debut shortly and I really hope he's better than the last one, or else I'll be really bored. _And_ embarrassed"

The young shinigami flinched, his gaze fixing upon the white sand. The mention of Star's last magic monster had brought his thoughts back to the Emerald girl – he hoped she was in good health or at least still alive – and feared the prince might mention her. It had been some terrible adventure to sneak out of the Temple in the middle of the night to go and see her, and it could have ended very badly. No, Kid tried to reassure himself, Black Star did not care about the slave girl, he'd probably forgotten her entirely and there was no way he could guess that Kid had visited her in the dead of night supposedly on his orders, just to make sure her wound was taken care of.

"Oh, this is so tedious!" the prince whined, after a long while – much to Kid's relief – he'd been paying his guard no attention. "Why must I watch this bullshit, day after day after day? It's a terrible waste of time, this princely job of mine. I wish that for once, instead of sitting here and smiling stupidly for the crowd's pleasure, I did something...hm..."

"Something like what, Milord?" Kid asked, out of politeness.

"I don't know... something absolutely outrageous, for example."

The young reaper did not need to see his master's grin to intuit it and he almost panicked. The prince seemed to bring up things apparently randomly, but in fact he was very calculated. Whether he was really trying to push any buttons or not, Black Star always had a reason for saying the things he did.

"Have you ever thought about doing anything outrageous, Kid?" the blue haired boy asked in reply to his guard's awkward silence.

Kid's stomach cringed in horror and he couldn't breathe all the sudden. Maybe the prince had discovered everything? His hands fisted helplessly in the fabric of his cloak - he really ought not to crap out right now! But what if Black Star knew and he was beyond screwed in this very moment?

"Well, you see Milord, if _you_ did something outrageous, no doubt everyone would talk and gossip, but if _I_ did something outrageous, the Clowns would eat me. Considering that, no, I can't say I have"

Black Star only sighed. "You are right, but still... how very disappointing," he observed. "It means you would not have the guts to take off your mask right now, in the open, and kiss me on the mouth"

"That would hardly be outrageous as far as I am concerned, Milord," Kid replied dryly, despite his bewilderment at the suggestion. "Like Asura has pointed on one occasion, I am not _required_ to wear the mask in public, I just do it not to inconvenience anyone. And you are a man"

"Ah! So you would do it?" Black Star said, both amused and thrilled at the idea (for some unknown reason).

"No"

The blue haired prince nodded slowly, pursing his mouth in a funny way. "Just... 'no'. No other explanation then... Or perhaps you wouldn't say out loud that you don't like me _that way_ "

"You are my master, I would never consider liking you in any way," Kid replied, staring stubbornly in his own lap."It is simply inappropriate, how could I ever dare? _And_ you are married"

Black Star laughed softly, biting on his lower lip. "I see. You are right, of course. Glad to see you care about my wife's feelings too," he chuckled. "And it's not like I don't too, it's just... she is so meek and gentle and... she would never do anything special either"

 _Well that's why she was chosen to be your wife, for that very reason...duh._ So Kid had been right to think that the prince was bored with his wife, but that wasn't any of his business. He couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for her – just like him, Lady Tsubaki must have been taught obedience all her life and it was unfair for her to be accused of the very thing and suffer her husband's indifference.

"You see, Kid, my family has had the same motto for centuries, and these words have endured in the back of my mind ever since I was a small child – _I am the one who will surpass the Gods_. It sounds glorious, it sounds... powerful, unattainable, it sounds right," the prince said, his words calm but suddenly dead serious. "But how can I be the one who will surpass the Gods, when someone like Asura dares call me a mere bug the mighty Ourouboros could choose to crush anytime he wanted? How can I be the one who will surpass the Gods, when I am a puppet on strings, meant to be mocked even by some low-life half-breed such as that one?"

The young shinigami froze. So that was it, really. Black Star had spoken clearly now, without anymore subtleties, of the hidden animosity between the Ourouboros and the Star dynasty. And he had openly demanded to know where his loyalties lay. It was a bit of an absurd question if he thought of it – after all Kid was a shinigami, where _could_ his loyalty lie but with the master of all shinigamis, namely the Ourouboros? Maybe Black Star suspected he was different? Or maybe it was a trap altogether. Kid did not trust the prince, not in the least.

"Milord, I am sure the High Priest has no ill intentions towards you," he said cautiously, "but like I said, the bastard Asura is envious of anyone with a higher status than himself and will seek to cause you chagrin. However, him being so open about his views at last might have been for the best as far as your own desires are concerned. Perhaps... something could finally be done about him being here..."

The blue haired boy's gaze remained fixed on the show in front of him and he sat unmoved, but he had clearly perked up at the reaper's words. "Well then," he murmured as if to himself, "Let's hope that you are right..."

* * *

Kid had known he was walking on very, very thin ice when he had gone to Gur Kylee the previous day and had presented him with the 'pressing problem'. He might have been an adept liar, but his confidence in his own abilities was not limitless. He'd been genuinely terrified, just as he'd told the fat priest of the _supposed_ threat the prince had made to throw him out of his service and accept no other shinigami as his guard following Asura's insult.

Fortunately for him, Gur Kylee – albeit fuming and seemingly ready to tear him to shreds for making such accusations against his ward – had confronted Asura, who in turn had not bothered to deny that he had offended the 'pathetic offspring of low-life assassins" who was currently called a prince. But Asura's calculations – if he had indeed counted on his protector's affections to tolerate his defiant behaviour– had proven wrong. Kylee was the Ourouboros' loyal servant and his master's agenda was above the wellbeing of his ward, especially after said ward had betrayed and endangered everything he had worked for, endangered to disturb the fragile but crucial relationship between the High Priest and the ruling dynasty.

And so it had been decided that Asura be sent into exile that very night, never to return to the capital. As far as Kid was concerned, it was undoubtedly a victory – as Kylee's ward was dangerous and had kept a vigilant eye on him and Chrona – therefore it was safer with him gone. Yet the young shinigami was worried, there was a feeling of unsettlement which refused to leave him, even now as he waited for the prince in the same room where he'd first met him, by the solitary bronze statue of Anubis.

Drawing a deep breath, Kid took off his white skull mask and let it fall on the floor with a clatter, not caring anymore whether it cracked or broke, and slid the black cloak off his shoulders, dropping it into a messy pile. His arm rested casually against the jackal's side as he ran his fingers absentmindedly over the smooth bronze, eyeing the door.

There it was, the usual mischievous smile upon the Star boy's face as he walked into the room, even more so this time, as well as some unreadable gleam in his turquoise eyes.

"I underestimated you, Death the Kid," Black Star said. "You did it, you actually did it. Oh well, it's like breathing a new air, is it not?" he observed, sauntering closer and closer while his grin widened. "Or is it more like... playing a new game?"

Something felt suddenly constricted inside Kid, like some unknown dread, but he still managed to mirror the prince's expression to some extent, refusing to let any of his true thoughts be read by the other.

"I don't know, is it?"

The prince tsked softly, his amusement now evident. "I think you do." Saying that, he reached out and his slender fingers grabbed the hem of the shinigami's slacks, pulling him closer before he pressed his lips against the other boy's.


	13. Chapter 13

Maka was well enough to begin training again – the wound from the shinigami's sword had indeed miraculously disappeared, while the shoulder one only gave her a slight discomfort. There was very little solace in the fact that there would be some time before her next match, but the blonde reckoned that was about all the time she really had left. Stein had delivered news that Galiel had indeed written off a substantial part of her debt - but not all of it – and the next match would be even more demanding. And most likely deadly. Being now thought of as a House champion – the slayer of Harthgor – things would be expected of her at an entirely different level. That though alone put so much pressure on Maka that she preferred to leave it aside entirely. Especially since much more thrilling things now seemed to haunt her every waking moment.

Stein had sparred with her all morning – because he thought she was still tender and special care was needed – but now the doctor had left and she was taking a break. The others were training in pairs, some new boys to replenish the ranks of the ones lost in the past two weeks and the older ones, having already gained some real combat experience. And there was of course Evans, blatantly wasting his time chatting nonsense together with his good friend Kilik. Or so it appeared, because the scythe boy's eyes never left the blonde's figure. Why he was so keenly observing her though, Maka could not tell. They had not spoken again after _Troll Eater_ had openly expressed his disdain towards her abilities as a fighter and his absolute refusal to comply with her request.

 _And to think I even fulfilled his stupid challenge! It was fun though and it probably saved my life. Any other fighter of the Star House would have killed me…_ Not to mention, she would have never met Death the Kid otherwise. _Oh, Death the Kid…_ If the wound had not literally vanished the way it had, the blonde would have thought it had been all no more than a beautiful dream.

"Alright!"

Maka jumped, nearly dropping the water pitcher she'd been sipping from, as Soul plopped carelessly onto the wooden bench next to her, casually stretching his legs. When the hell had he left his place and crept towards her? _Sneaky bastard!_

"Alright what?" she asked, turning towards him curiously, but the white-haired boy continued to stare at the sparring pairs, his expression unreadable.

"I thought you wanted me to give it a try at being your scythe."

The blonde's eyebrow shot up. "And I thought there was no way in Hell you'd consider it?"

Evans finally graced her with a glance, his face quite sour. "Well I don't look overly eager now either, do I?"

"Then why are you here?!"

The white-haired boy examined his boots thoughtfully for a few moments, allowing her irritation to increase. "I'm bored and I want to try something new, maybe. It won't kill me to give it a try, after all you did do your best to comply with my challenge (which you willingly brought upon yourself to begin with, let's not forget that). It was of course exquisitely idiotic, but in the same time no one has ever done it before, so I suppose I felt flattered to some extent… "

"Okay." There was a vague scowl on Maka's face as she agreed to the little experiment, something felt off about Evans' explanation. She really hoped he had not planned any sort of bad joke to embarrass her or anything. And then it hit her – to wield him as a scythe they would have to establish a mental connection, which pretty much meant… that Soul would be entering her thoughts and she his. The realisation sent a shot of panic through her stomach – she'd only done that with her father and she trusted her parent, kept nothing from him and there was no fear, no barrier between them. In a way, it was a very intimate thing to do and Maka had failed to consider that entirely when asking _Troll Eater_ to be her weapon.

"Be sure not to drop me on the ground, I really wouldn't appreciate that," Soul stated bluntly as he stood and held out his hand to help her up as well. _Hell,_ that _was odd too!_

Suddenly Maka was horribly nervous, to the point her feet felt wobbly, but she made an effort to stand anyway, gulping. She realised Evans had never touched her like this, had not hold her hand before (not that she'd ever entertained such a wish), but it felt weird. Yet his strong, calloused fingers had a warm, reassuring grip for once.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." the white-haired boy murmured, releasing her hand and launching in an upward jump. He transformed in midair, a huge scythe with long silvery handle and a wide, red-and-black patterned blade.

It was nothing short of magnificent and the blonde got a hold of the handle in awe. Somehow she'd expected him to be smaller than her father, but maybe her memory was hazy. Something cold crawled up her arm as she spun the weapon tentatively, causing a jolt in her stomach. The odd sensation spread, clutching at her chest and seemingly at her very heart and before she knew it, Maka realised she was trembling.

" _I thought you_ have _done this before...?_ "

The blonde nearly jumped at the voice resounding inside her skull all the sudden. "I-I have..." This was crazy, how could she possibly be so unprepared for this? Had she forgotten everything from her practice with her father? This was so important! Why on earth couldn't she focus fully?

" _Then relax."_

At least Evans did not appear to be mad at her - if anything the bastard must have been amused by her lack of skill (probably what he had been meaning to point out all along, now that she thought of it) – and the blonde found the idea quite irksome. Maka weighed the weapon in her hand – it was much lighter than a regular steel scythe, at least she had been right about that – and steadied her grip. The feeling of having her soul and even body invaded by someone else, by something foreign, gradually subsided, allowing her to feel more and more self assured.

"See? I told you I could-"

"Here I stand, apparently witnessing the impossible," Franken Stein observed, breaking Maka's newly found concentration. "You two look good in this formula, I must say. But do you think you can beat me?"

The blonde scowled, her mentor was asking too much too soon, when she was barely getting used to her new weapon. Not to mention, Evans had not even accepted it yet. " _Do you think we can beat him?_ " she mentally asked the scythe boy, curious if he was really willing to stand by her side.

" _I know_ I _can beat him, if I really put my mind to it,"_ came the calm reply," _but of course the question now is whether_ you _can beat him. You're the one making the moves now. I am the best weapon you could possibly get as it is, but if you fuck up it's basically your fuck-up..._ "

 _Well, that's reassuring... but I suppose he's right. Evans is a good weapon, no, he's a great weapon!_ "Yes, Dr. Stein, I think we can beat you!" she said determinedly.

"Very well, let's see how that one goes, shall we?"

Franken Stein shed his stitched coat and rolled his shoulders, continuing with a few more stretches as he headed towards the weapons panel. "Now, if I wanted to defend myself against a scythe wielder, I'd probably choose... this," he decided at last, picking a halberd. "Long range against long range, I think it's reasonable."

 _Oh, okay..._ Maka couldn't help picturing _Troll_ Eater just standing there expectantly, with his arms crossed. But darn, her father had never really explained this part, not how it really worked in practice. Back then he would direct her arm, instruct on her every move – he had made her feel skilled beyond her actual knowledge. But now it was no longer that way, Evans wouldn't tell her anything, it wasn't his job to do so. The blonde suddenly panicked, realising that she probably sucked at fighting with a magic scythe just as much as she'd sucked manoeuvring a regular one. _And to think I made all this fuss about how I would be so much better with him as my weapon..._

She really ought to stop thinking that much, because now Stein was attacking her, the small but wicked blade relentlessly seeking an opening while all she could do was to block his moves rather clumsily. She wasn't showing any skill, barely a vague handiness in holding the scythe right. By the Gods, Maka was so embarrassed that she wanted nothing else but to give up the fight and run back to her cell, to rummage on her failure and endless disappointment at herself! Thankfully, soon enough the doctor picked up on her predicament and stopped the match.

"Maka, I think you have strained yourself enough for today. And it's clear that you're not ready for this yet, it will take some practice if you two want to pull this off. But don't be upset, Evans is not Spirit and you must know that each weapon is different," he stated kindly.

Stein wanted to say something else in addition, but before he could continue his lecture the blonde was already rushing out of the training area, hardly containing her sobs.

* * *

The rough cloth of the mattress was scratching Maka's tear-stained cheeks as she laid face-down in her small cot, in the foulest mood she'd ever experienced since becoming Galiel's property. Now all hope was lost and all because she had played everything on a card she'd not had to begin with. Maybe she could have gotten the hang of it eventually, just like she'd learned to fight with swords and other weapons (she did not doubt Stein's willingness and ability to train her as thoroughly as possible), but now she had only proven Evans that he was right, that she was a shit fighter. Now he would never give it another try, now he would never help her. She was alone.

"Okay so... that went well," she suddenly heard the scythe boy's voice coming from somewhere close and nearly jumped up in fright. "But Stein is right, I knew this couldn't have worked from the first time."

Maka sniffed helplessly, trying to collect and compose herself before turning to face him. She was rather surprised not to catch up any irony in his words - after all if he sought to humiliate her, then this was the best opportunity. But no, Evans looked serious for once, in a way which almost got the blonde worried.

"As if there'd be a _second_ time..." she grumbled morosely nevertheless, crossing her arms defensively.

Soul took a deep breath as he examined his nails thoughtfully. "Maybe there will be, it all depends on you," he said as a matter-of-fact. "After all, it appears that everything is about _you_."

"Wha-... What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Maka jumped, slightly irritated. "And how does it depend on me?"

"I don't know, do I?" the white-haired boy replied, crossing his arms in turn. "But something must be up, because you have killed the Stars' magic monster and yet you live, you even challenged the prince's shinigami... and still you live. And that's not all – your otherwise deadly wound (yes, I happen to know that black blood blades are quite deadly) has miraculously, mysteriously disappeared. And now I discover that you are completely... _smitten_."

"W-what...?" Maka was sure she must have been blushing like mad, because her cheeks felt burning hot all the sudden. How did he...? Bastard! He must have sneaked into her thoughts, while she had been too preoccupied with their experiment to think of reading his.

"The question isn't 'what', but 'who with', I think," said the scythe boy, "And since it's not me, I believe it's safe to assume it's the shinigami."

The blonde froze – no! Her secret could not have been discovered so easily! Besides, Death the Kid had specifically told her that no one was to know what had happened that night. Her fingers clutched at the rough bedcover helplessly as she struggled to find something to say. _Anything_.

"You said it yourself," Soul went on, "he called you 'his little emerald'... Now that's interesting. Why the pet name? Not to mention... he was here, wasn't he?"

Maka snorted. "You really have a wild imagination, don't you? _The shinigami_? Seriously? Do you really think I'd ever be smitten with someone who wears a black shroud and a skull mask? Yes, I wanted to fulfil your challenge, so that's why I challenged him in turn, but that wasn't the only reason..." The blonde was genuinely surprised with how easy the words were now flowing to her, once the idea had come to her mind. "I saw how the prince looked at me, I knew he wasn't going to let his guard hurt me too badly, let alone kill me. Prince Black Star just wanted to tease me, that's why he offered to fight me himself. And yes, he did send some medicine, through Dr. Stein, but it's a secret. So you'd do well to keep your mouth shut."

Evans scowled lightly, as if he were mulling over what he'd just heard, chewing thoughtfully on a thumb nail. But then his expression changed, his sharp toothed mouth widening into an ever growing grin, before he burst into laughter. In fact, the scythe boy laughed so hard that he almost doubled over, as if this had been the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Hohoo-ooh, I'm sure this must be the explanation!" he replied, "And since you were so quick to tell me, it must be a big secret too!"

 _Oh. Darn..._ Maka frowned, placing her hands on her hips in an angry pose, but said nothing else.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, _tiny tits_ ," the boy warned, shaking his finger in the blonde's direction."There's _something_ going on and I'm going to find out what."


	14. Chapter 14

The chill which had settled into Kid's bones only got worse as the prince led him down the corridor towards his chambers, his hand held securely in the blue-haired boy's black gloved one. Now it was a really bad moment to be second-guessing himself about the way he'd been playing his cards, in the face of the huge awkwardness he would very soon have to face and furthermore, the young shinigami was unable to shake off the nagging thought that he was going down a very wrong and dangerous path. After all, he had just wanted Asura out of his way and to put any suspicions the prince might have had to rest, but by no means had he intended and sought to gain such intimacy with Black Star. Well no, 'intimacy' was hardly the right word – for he hardly suspected any affection being involved – this was just a plain distraction, Kid decided as the ornate double doors of the bedroom were closed in his wake and the prince carefully spun the key in the lock. He wasn't being reckless and hurrying as a man in a fit of passion either, no, the young prince was taking his time as well as his precautions, that was for sure.

And then his bare back hit the soft, cool mattress and there was no more room for analyzing thoughts. Black Star's mouth was on his again, this time with more of an intention to explore than to just tease. It wasn't so bad, if he tried not to think of it too much or tried to imagine being with someone else instead of the prince. Maybe the Emerald brat would bite at his bottom lip like that? She had a feral side which he'd seen plainly when they'd fought and the blonde may have been an innocent girl, but she was certainly wild.

"That is just amazing," Black Star said, breaking the sloppy kiss, making the reaper open his eyes and find the other boy's face hovering above him, very close. The blue-haired boy pulled at one of his fingerless gloves with his teeth and tossed it away carelessly, before using his index finger to trace one black ink line going down Kid's collarbone. It followed it slowly, carefully, all the way down the shinigami's torso and stomach, where it picked the trace of another, until coming prudently to a halt at the hem of his slacks.

"Kid…"

"Yes, Milord?"

The turquoise eyes watched him with unexpected seriousness all the sudden, yet the prince's gaze was soft. His thumb stroked the shinigami's chin, in the same time carefully holding it in place, as if to prevent him from turning his head away and avoid looking at him. Not that his guard would ever think of backing away from meeting his stare, Kid wasn't going to let Black Star see any fear or intimidation.

"You certainly have some skills, but… have you ever done _this_ before?"

The reaper inwardly cursed himself heartily, for once he was completely caught off-guard and it was hard to - just on the spot like that - come up with some lie Black Star wouldn't immediately see through. Suddenly he couldn't think anything past the F word and very nearly said it out loud. Why the hell couldn't they just get it over with without the asking of stupid questions? Kid was at least grateful that, being a shinigami, his naturally very pale complexion would not allow for any sort of blush - no rosy tint would ever spread on his cheeks no matter how heated they were – because that would have definitely been the ultimate disaster and humiliation.

"I… um… it-it's complicated," he stuttered unsuccessfully, much to the blue-haired boy's amusement.

But the prince was thoughtful enough to contain it to a wide grin and he buried his face in the crook of Kid's neck, stifling a chuckle. "I get it," he said with unexpected gentleness, stroking the reaper's bare shoulder. "I want this, but if you're really not up for it… you know, it will be a bit painful…"

_As if my job wasn't painful one way or the other on a regular basis…_

"It doesn't matter."

Black Star shifted again, propping himself on his elbows on top of his guard as he searched his eyes once more, curious. "No? What matters then?"

"You, Milord."

The prince grinned again, wider if possible, before placing a quick peck on the tip of the shinigami's nose.

* * *

It wasn't that Black Star didn't love his wife, or that she did not stir enough passion in him, the prince had confessed afterwards. But she was delicate, all women were for that matter, and he would not allow himself to fully let go with her. And of course, having to restrain himself was slightly bothersome… Was that supposed to make either of them feel better, Kid wondered, absentmindedly chewing on his thumbnail as he stared at the ceiling.

It was dark already and a soft breeze was inflating the large silk curtains of the balcony, carrying inside the heated air of the Citadel. Black Star was fast asleep, his muscular arm draped over the young shinigami's body, holding him close under the covers. As far as Kid was concerned, this cuddling was far more awkward than anything, the prince should really have kept this kind of gestures for his wife only. Speaking of which, what if Princess Tsubaki found out about this? She wasn't going to say anything, of course, being the meek wife that she was, but he knew that she would suffer. Guilt ate at him all the more since, well, the prince had purposefully made the whole thing rather… enjoyable.

 _No, no! That's not the word! Not enjoyable, but… some parts were good. But it doesn't count, because Black Star is a boy. Making out with Chrona was enjoyable, yes, that was… but Chrona is also…sort of… half a boy. Oh, what the hell?!_ This was so absurd _,_ Kid had dealt with so much tougher stuff for almost as long as he could remember, only to find himself now confused about such stupid things!

' _I think I want to see where this line goes…and this one…and this one...'_

Kid bit his lower lip at the recollection of Black Star's fascination over his tattoos. He had wanted to know if they'd hurt and what they meant, genuinely curious and asking questions softly as he slowly discarded their clothing, never hurrying, allowing pressure to build gradually for the both of them. There was no harshness in the prince's touch, no brutality, yet he wasn't as gentle as he seemed to be endlessly intuitive when it came to finding soft spots.

The blue-haired boy sighed in his sleep, nuzzling his nose into the side of his neck, the arm around his waist slipping lower, the warm hand eventually resting on top of his thigh.

' _I want you to just let go, Kid.'_

Well, he had eventually, but overall letting go wasn't a good idea. Letting go was where the danger lay, where the recklessness ruled and things otherwise meant to be carefully concealed accidentally let loose. He did not trust the prince, it was obvious that he couldn't trust him – or anyone else for that matter – and some fleeting moments of pleasure weren't going to make him forget that.

* * *

Chrona nearly jumped from the small bed as his master walked into their room with a gloomy expression and promptly slammed the door shut in his wake. Pale blue eyes wandered questioningly over the young shinigami's aggravated features as Kid took a minute just standing there, with his back stuck onto the hard wood and clearly resisting the urge to hug himself. He had been gone all night and now he knew that his servant would ask-… no, his servant would guess the reason for his absence. How horribly uncomfortable this was, although he would normally trust the magic child and tell him everything. But after the rather heated make-out session he'd had with Chrona as a girl… It had been more than just an experiment, he knew that she liked him on some level and Kid wouldn't hurt her by giving a detailed account (or any sort of account, for that matter) of him sharing the bed with the prince.

"Are you alright, Master?"

The reaper sighed, avoiding his servant's gaze. "Yes, it's just… now with Asura gone I think Gur Kylee will put much more pressure on the situation. He's done this one concession to the young prince, gave in to his whim and 'sacrificed' his precious ward. Now he will expect to see some results. I've only come back because I've got a couple of hours off and there he was, waiting around to question me!"

Chrona nodded slowly, his eyes still trained on his master's face. "Did last night bring any results, then?"

 _Oh… here it comes._ "Not really. I had to remain by the prince's side all night because he had a really… strange fit. It turns out he doesn't really trust the magic monsters too much for his protection and he… Well as you know at the games he openly spoke of his hostility towards the Ourouboros and of Asura's threats. He thinks there's more to it than the ramblings of a frustrated bastard, actually."

"And yet he does nothing to show more compliance and ease his situation," the pink-haired boy observed.

Kid shrugged awkwardly in reply. "Did you speak to Master Eibon of what I asked you?" he wanted to know, relieved that he had a reason to change the subject.

Chrona finally stood from the bed, somewhat stiff and it was then that the young shinigami noticed that his servant had been on edge the whole time. "Indeed, Master. I have."

"And?"

"Well… for one, he showed no surprise when I told him about the Emerald girl."

The reaper snorted. _What else is new? Of course he isn't surprised! I wonder what_ would _surprise the bastard?_

"But he also said that from his point of view, she _is not_ an Emerald, regardless of what blood may run through her veins. This girl was not raised under his roof, which means she is not part of his family and he will never see her as such. That being said… there will be no alteration to his initial orders."

Kid shook his head, he hadn't really expected anything else. No, Gods forbid that Eibon would relieve them even of a part of their task. But taking in his servant's tense posture he suddenly realized there was _more_ to it than just that. Maybe there was something else Eibon wanted him to do?

"Well?" he asked, willing the matter to be out in the open. There was no point in delaying the inevitable and he preferred to know whatever bullshit was going to hit him so that he could at least be prepared.

The pink-haired boy gulped visibly, frightened and… _Pained?_ The reaper cringed, intuiting something very wrong all the sudden.

"Well, Master, I asked… but I don't know if this was because I asked, although it might very well have been… I know I shouldn't have asked Master Eibon about Mistress Elizabeth and Mistress Patricia… but he is the only one we are allowed to speak to…"

Kid could never understand why Chrona always insisted on using the girls' full names like that when everyone else would simply call them Liz and Patty, even the rest of the servants. Perhaps this was his way to express his deep and particular affection for the two sisters and the reaper also suspected that on some level 'Mistress Elizabeth' was the more special of the two, as far as Chrona's male side was concerned. But now he was really worried. Had the sisters finally decided to leave home and make a living on their own as weapons? He had hoped that his father might have changed their mind in respect of that dangerous and reckless pursuit.

"And he said that…um… well, that he thought it would be best if Mistress Elizabeth and Mistress Patricia spent some time in his house, at least until this is over. I mean, until our mission is completed."

A heavy silence fell between the two of them as the servant stared down at his boots, fidgeting and visibly terrified at the news he'd just delivered, while Kid sat down on the bed slowly, cold shivers running down his spine as he helplessly buried his face in his hands. Right now he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bed and pull the covers over his head. But of course, he couldn't let Chrona see him in such a state, it would have discouraged the poor magic child to no end.

"You don't think he really would hurt them, do you, Master?"

The young shinigami bit the inside of his cheek as a deep scowl crept onto his face. "No, as long as we do what he wants us to and we succeed with the task, no, I don't think he will…" he replied with some reluctance.

The Great Wizard Eibon's warning was clearly there, he had better do what he'd been told, without seeking further ways to avoid it. _Damn it! The Emerald girl… I'll have to do something to see her again, soon. And then… what?_ Kid had no idea what then. He would have to come up with a plan and have things progress towards the achievement of his mission and fast.

"Indeed, let's just hope for the best. It will be alright," Chrona concluded after a while. "Think of it no more, Master. You should try to get a bit of rest, after all, you did have a sleepless night of watch…"

 _Oh, by Death!_ Kid stood up abruptly, facing his servant with an air of determination at which the pink-haired boy only raised an eyebrow. "Nothing happened last night with the prince, okay? Absolutely nothing! So fuck this already!" he hissed, shoving his index finger under the other's nose.

"Then why are you so mad?" came a very innocent question in reply.

"I am not mad! I am perfectly calm!" the shinigami shouted and Chrona only sighed and shook his head as his master hurriedly stepped into the adjacent bathroom and slammed the door shut as hard as he could.


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't ask why Galiel would go to such lengths to bless this union," Dr. Stein pointed dryly. "I don't recall him doing that for me and her father, for example, but then again, that was a long time ago. He's grown old and more pious, for all I know. And seeking the Gods' favor is somewhat fashionable nowadays, albeit considerably expensive…"

Soul Eater rolled his eyes, snorting. "It's not a _union_ , for fuck's sake. If Master has indeed referred to it that way, I can only see it as ominous!"

Maka knew not what the two familiar voices were bickering about as they drew closer to her cell, but that word did sound ominous. She had been practicing with Evans lately, based on a mutual agreement (however peculiar on the scythe boy's behalf) and which Master Galiel had apparently blessed, although she could not clearly understand why. Maybe he wanted to put something new on the table for the ever insatiable Citadel audience. Maybe the idea amused him, or stirred memories of her father and Stein bringing glory beyond measure to his House. Maybe… but _union_? That sounded a bit much…

The door finally opened, revealing Stein's light smile and her new scythe's utterly sour face.

"Dr. Stein? What's going on?" the blonde asked rather concerned, but anxious to know more about what she'd just heard. Better face whatever it was head on and without delay.

"Oh, not much," the grey-haired man replied in a relaxed tone, waving his hand dismissively. "Like I was telling your new weapon, Master Galiel has decided – it is rather fashionable nowadays when a pair of fighters is formed – that you and Evans are to be taken to the Temple of Nights and Days and given an official blessing of the Gods for your future matches. So there's nothing to worry about, for now. If anything, it will be just a nice stroll and you'll get the day off afterwards."

Maka let out an inconspicuous sigh of relief. "Well then… so, did he do the same for you and my father?"

"No, but it looks like you're the special one," Soul cut in before the doctor got the chance to answer. The blonde didn't like how that had sounded, a jolt of panic shooting through her stomach at the word 'special'. Again he was implying _something_ , but what the hell was it that he suspected her of? He'd laughed in her face, clearly acknowledging that she was no favorite, so then what the hell was this about?

"What do you mean, _troll eater_?"

Evans rolled his eyes blatantly as they followed Franken Stein along the dark corridor of the dungeons, sighing in utter boredom. " _I_ wouldn't know, _tiny tits_ , so maybe ask your shinigami boyfriend?"

Maka choked, her eyes trained on the doctor's solid frame walking steadily in front of them. Had he heard anything? Most likely. And if yes… what could have possibly been his view on the facts? She knew that he'd been surprised, probably more than everyone else, by how her black blood wound had mysteriously healed overnight, yet he'd asked the least questions. But darn, she knew it was crucial to keep the innocent, unknowing act because _no one_ was to find out what had really happened, Death the Kid had been very clear about it. And at any rate, Galiel's idea had nothing to do with it.

"What is your problem, really? Are you _that_ pissed that the prince didn't have me killed that day?" she hissed, still not meeting the white-haired boy's gaze.

"Maybe my problem is that I don't know what kind of shit you are getting me involved in as we speak, for example!" Evans replied in the same tone.

"Oh really? But I thought you agreed to this. Now you're telling me that you don't know what you're doing?!" By the Gods, could this boy be any more exasperating? Seriously, he had such a twisted mind and his only fun seemed to be to keep everyone around him on the edge and drive them up the wall!

"I think the question is, Maka Albarn, do you?"

* * *

They left the Arena accompanied only by Stein and a couple of Galiel's lycan guards. Maka stared around curiously as they passed the crowded streets of the Citadel, hot under the ever bright sun which now almost blinded her. It seemed that a lifetime had passed since she'd been free, like all the people she now saw roaming about their daily business. It didn't look like home though - Maka and her parents (lately only her father) had lived in the outskirts of the enormous city, where the streets were unpaved, the houses small and made of mud bricks and straw and where unlike her parents and herself most people could not read and write. But she had left all that behind, along with her life as a free individual. The Arena was located in the central part of the Citadel, rather close to the Temple which lay in its very midst.

Maka had never seen the Temple of Nights and Days, with its deep blue pond of crystal clear water all around it, keeping away the scorching summer heat, just like she had never seen the richly decorated buildings surrounding the area, all built of pure white stone, with elegant terraces, ramparts and small towers profiling against the bright, cloudless sky. Somewhere in the distance - on a hill towering above the urban mess that was the Citadel – was the Royal Palace, built of beautiful red sandstone, lavishly decorated and surrounded by exotic gardens placed in suspended layers.

The blonde was still staring in wonder at all the new things and nearly hadn't noticed that Stein and the guards were leading them up the Temple stairs. Breath caught in Maka's throat as she suddenly realised where they were and her wary eyes fell on the two gruesome magic monsters posted on each side of the entrance. She stumbled backwards instinctively, bumping into Evans, while her hand blindly sought his to grip.

"The Clowns," Stein explained calmly. "They're here to protect the High Priest, but they won't harm us. Besides, we have an appointment…"

"W-we do?" the blonde stuttered, trying not to stare at the creatures' bloody smiles. But they ignored the small group completely.

"Yes, but pay attention, both of you," the doctor said, turning to face both her and the scythe boy. "Once we go inside there will be no bickering and no talk of shinigami boyfriends, or we'll never get out of here," he warned. "And Maka, keep your eyes down at all times, we wouldn't want to get in trouble with those who are not to be seen."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Maka winced upon hearing the childish voice and barely lifted her gaze from the intricate black-and-white marble design of the floor to notice a pair of small, dainty bare feet, partially covered by the hem of silk black slacks. There was a rustle of paper as Stein handed whoever that was their letter of appointment without a word.

"I see…" said the voice at last, with a hint of boredom. "I am the one called Pure Truth, welcome to the Temple of Nights and Days, fellow believers. Come with me."

The blonde inwardly shuddered - by the sound of it, they couldn't have been any less welcome. They were then led down a corridor which opened from the main hall and Maka guessed the setting must have been lovely, however all she could see were the various patterns of yellow and green light cast on the marble floor by the large windows.

"So these are Lord Galiel's most praised champions," the voice commented as they walked. "However, who could possibly make sense of the filthy minds of slave merchants who rise to lordship overnight? The champions should all be strong men of the finest breed, yet one of yours is _a woman_. How utterly disgusting," its owner observed.

To Maka's surprise, both Stein and the two lycan guards remained silent at the remark, although their master had just been insulted. And who the hell was this anyway? A dwarf? She could only see a small shadow advancing briskly in front of them, carried by the tiny feet.

"By the Gods, this is the most obnoxious child I've ever seen!" she heard Evans mutter under his breath. "I don't fucking care that he's a pretty little shinigami, someone should stick a boot in his ass!"

"Did you say something, _shark face_?!" Pure Truth hissed venomously, stopping abruptly, in the same time as Stein wheeled around and his palm promptly hit the scythe boy over the head.

"He said nothing, Milord. Please, forgive us," Stein murmured.

"Rude plebeians, I know you too well," the little shinigami replied disdainfully. "All of you, go in there. And I expect you to pray _in silence_!" he ordered and Maka realised the others had just been ushered into a room and a door promptly closed in their wake. She winced, hoping that they hadn't been locked in there or anything. But why had they been separated?

"And you, whore, get in here! And remember to pray _quietly_ , no one wants to hear your voice!"

* * *

Maka found herself blindly pushed into a different room than the rest of the group and the door was closed behind her as well. She shuddered, finally daring to look up and examine her surroundings, plagued by a feeling that something must have been very wrong. What the hell was up with that child anyway? Did the Temple's shinigamis treat everyone like this or it was the sight of her which had angered the small priest? Not that the blonde had any idea whether the obnoxious little man was even a priest or not.

The room was very simple, with black-and-white marble walls and bare floor of the same making, with large yellow stain glass windows bathing it in a golden glow. The back wall had a plain square niche where tiny bronze statues of the Gods were aligned, appearing expectant. And nothing else.

Maka was staring warily at the closed door, not knowing what to do with herself. She'd never prayed in such a setting and honestly couldn't feel any less like it now. Suddenly a faint noise, like a rustle a fabric alerted her and her whole body whipped around with such speed that the blonde nearly lost her balance and landed down on her knees, keeping her head down as low as she could. The sound of light steps drew closer and closer as she fixed the floor pattern shaking. Eventually she became aware that someone was now standing in front of her.

"I believe you have made a fortunate acquaintance with Pure Truth," a familiar voice said, with a not-so-subtle hint of amusement.

 _Kid!_ Maka gasped, holding her breath for a moment. Could it be true? Was he really here? But most importantly, why? "I have, Milord. He's a lovely child," she replied half-choking while maintaining her humble pose.

A light snort. "The loveliest, for sure. And his lips drip the kindest, sweetest words, do they not?"

The blonde looked up just as the young shinigami lowered himself on one knee at her level and their eyes met, once again dangerously close. The sunlight reflected in Kid's golden orbs made them look like melted honey surrounding a more caramel core around the pupil. By the Gods, he was breathtaking! And this was suddenly beyond cruel.

"Do you think I'm a whore, Death the Kid?" she murmured almost inaudibly, lowering her gaze again. "Is that why you wanted to meet me?"

Kid cringed at the word, barely suppressing a painful grimace, as his hand reached to cup the blonde's cheek. He could hardly have been any more annoyed with the shinigami child and his bullshit.

"Of course not. I'm afraid that is the Temple policy," he explained while his thumb rubbed the smooth, plump cheek gently. "If believers are so harshly insulted by someone prophetically called Pure Truth, they will be more humble before the Gods and will feel inclined to donate more money, so that their flaws be forgiven. That's how it works."

Maka looked up again, somewhat disbelieving, but she was a smart girl and the shinigami's words made sense. _Very clever trick, he could have fooled me!_

"B-but… why are you telling me this?" the blonde stuttered, as her eyes slipped from the reaper's face to the rest of his body. His torso was bare, covered in an intricate pattern of black ink, the sinuous lines alluring and sensually emphasizing every muscle. By the Gods, even the large, black skull with hollow eye sockets which resembled his mask, was flattering. Maka could feel her cheeks burning and it wasn't from the heat.

"Why not?" There was a playful smirk on Kid's lips as he said this. The young shinigami stood up slowly and walked to one of the windows, moving with feline grace. "Maka, do you know why we don't like women?" he asked, stealing a quick glance in her direction before gazing thoughtfully somewhere past the yellow glass.

"N-no…"

"It's because they are not special. I don't know, maybe that's because they're not allowed to be, but either way the end result is the same – there is nothing special about them. However… have you ever heard of Maximilian and Gala?"

The blonde frowned as she thought, unlike other girls she'd never been much into romance stories. And for nothing in the world could she now figure why Kid mentioned that particular tale. "That's just a legend, isn't it?" Cautiously, she drew closer, trying to read his face and wondering where this was going.

"They are rather… the stuff of legend. But they were as real as you and me."

Maka took another step, even closer, making the shinigami face her. "And Gala _was special_?"

"Yes, she was unlike any other," Kid confirmed, a slender finger tracing the blonde's jaw line teasingly." She was nothing short of extraordinary."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Kid took in Maka's tiny frame and flushed face as she stood there, in wondrous yet frightened anticipation. She wasn't a classic beauty like Liz was, but rather very pretty in a childish way, with small, upwards tipped nose and her face, with large, bright green eyes was absolutely endearing. His heart sank, knowing that what he was about to do would seal both their fates.

"I am telling you that you could have what no woman had in a thousand years. But you have to prove to me that you are worth it, that you are exceptional, that there is _no one_ like you. You could have this," he said softly, pressing his lips against hers and letting them move ever so slightly over her plump mouth.

The blonde was left staring, blinking slowly, as if having strayed into a dream. "I… will prove it to you…"

But instead of the encouraging smile she had expected in return, the young shinigami pulled away, chewing his lower lip, again looking thoughtful and unreadable.

"Kid, I-"

"I want you to consider this very carefully, Maka Albarn. People often want what they cannot have, only because they cannot have it. You may want the moon from the sky, but if you had it in the palm of your hand, would that be of any use to you?"

And with that he turned on his heels and disappeared behind a curtain without another word.


	16. Chapter 16

Kid walked down the corridor towards the so-called staff chambers, his heart heavy after the little talk with the one called Maka Albarn. _Maka Emerald, that's her real name, although maybe..._ the young shinigami wasn't sure if bastards were entitled to an important family's name, but still, the girl was so unmistakably an Emerald in appearance. And her expression! It was full of wonder, cheeks slightly flushed, eyes bright with anticipation and... something else. Obvious interest. If he were to be completely honest, Kid did not understand how this thing worked at all, was it simply because he was a shinigami? Before this girl – and now the prince too to some extent– nobody had been attracted to him so blatantly. _Or even less blatantly..._ He hadn't known what it was like to have such an effect, no, such a power over someone and the thought was unsettling. It felt simply burdensome, like it was some sort of responsibility. _Yes, it is a responsibility to hold someone's heart in the palm of your hand, knowing that at any given time you could close your fingers around it and crush it._ And as the plan went, he was going to do just that.

"Hey!"

The reaper turned around abruptly at the sound of a now familiar and particularly annoying voice. Pure Truth stood in the middle of the hallway, hands on his hips and chin held up, with an expression Kid could only interpret as pissed.

"You think I don't know what you're up to, Death the Kid?!" the boy spat, thin eyebrows furrowing in anger.

The older shinigami blinked a couple of times, slightly cringing in fear at the thought that the little one might have actually caught wind of something. But it couldn't have, could it? He'd been careful... "Oh yes? And what do you think I am 'up to', all-knowing one?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"It's obvious! You have taken in upon yourself to undermine my authority here!"

Kid inwardly sighed in relief, the kid was clueless. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he replied calmly, "not that it has ever appeared to me like you have any. Authority, I mean," he added innocently.

"You blasted mercenary, don't think you can talk back to me!" Pure Truth hissed, tiny fists clenching at his sides. "I am in charge of the worshippers! And just now one of them had the audacity to suggest that someone should stick a boot in my ass. Now I really wonder where that came from!"

An amused smile tugged at the corners of the other shinigami's mouth before he could help it. "Perhaps it occurred as a result of the absolute abundance of pleasantries you constantly bestow upon everyone... at any rate you can be sure I was not involved. It's not like I have nothing better to do than subtly hurl insults at a _child_."

"You..."

"And you know, better a boot than something else."

Kid chewed his lip, slightly guilty – that hadn't been a thing to tell to a child – but he told himself that Pure Truth was by no means like other children. And besides, as a result of his almost life-long job as a mercenary, Kid had learned to rapidly fire back insults with the same precision with which he fired his guns, and the brat was constantly asking for it.

"You just think you're so high and mighty now that you've climbed in the right bed!" the little shinigami spat viciously. "But you never know when he'll tire of you!"

But the prince's guard simply turned his back on him and walked away, concealing an awkward grimace.

_So... it has become public knowledge._

* * *

Maka was well aware that the other day she'd left the Temple of Nights and Days as if walking on clouds and that was where her head had been, without a doubt. Darn, that was where it still was, but time had brought some clarity upon the facts. _Some_ … And fact was, Evans must have noticed her state. The blonde knew that the scythe boy had made it his job to keep an eye on her, ever suspicious to what must have been going on and she knew that she would have to do something about it, and fast.

They should have trained today, but as on most occasions, the obnoxious weapon was nowhere in sight. Indeed, Evans was full of skills and one of them was to disappear when he did not want to be found. Surely, he was somewhere around Galiel's share of Arena premises, nobody ever got past the lycan guards, she knew, trotting about impatiently. _Except for Kid…_ Predictably, the blonde's thoughts kept returning to the beautiful shinigami and their last bizarre bit of conversation. Now, Maka may have been completely inexperienced when it came to dealing with boys, but even in her view Kid's degree of mysteriousness was above average. Then again, he wasn't just any boy. He was the prince's guard. He was a servant of the Ourouboros. So why was he bothering with her? So many questions, so many…

"I'd steer clear from Evans' path today if I were you," a voice interrupted her musings and she saw Soul Eater's friend Kilik emerging from his cell, dragging his feet lazily. "He's pissed," the boy clarified, walking to a water barrel to fill his pitcher.

Maka simply shrugged. "Isn't he always?"

"Yes, only today he is exceptionally so. As I gathered, it's about Blair." Kilik scratched his head and looked awkward for a moment, as if he'd just talked too much and had touched a subject he wasn't supposed to.

"Blair… as in Blair 'the Cat' Purple?" Oh, Maka realised. _Blair, of course. The pretty witch girl from our rival's house whom_ troll eater _has an affair with…_ "They are… rather involved, aren't they?" she asked, unsure if 'involved' was the right word though. _At any rate, he dares bug me about my supposed shinigami boyfriend when he's involved with an enemy witch! The nerve of that!_

Kilik laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that would be her… You'd think he's a cool, badass guy, but he worries way too much. Must be the damned books he'd been reading, they must have messed up with his mind, as Master said on one occasion."

"Books?"

"Yeah, books. He's your weapon now and you still don't know his story? It's hardly a secret around here, anyway."

The blonde scowled lightly, in surprise, thinking that she'd never bothered to find out about anyone's story really, her own being overwhelming enough as it was. She had never asked herself where the other slaves came from, how weapons were born and why they always ended up here, but she had vaguely assumed they must have all been of humble origin. She hadn't thought the ragged boys brought in regularly for the slaughter the audience was finding so utterly delightful were able to read, for example, and she surely hadn't imagined Evans – despite his obviously sharp wits – as having been educated in any way.

The olive-skinned boy took her obvious confusion as a no. "Well, he's from a perfectly respectable family of scribes, if you can believe that. His mother, while being married and all, seemed to enjoy the games a bit too much. Seemed to enjoy a certain scythe too much too, I reckon… Anyway, Soul too was educated as a scribe, but then when he was about twelve his mother passed away unexpectedly from some sort of plague and his 'stepfather' refused to raise an illegitimate child any longer. Especially a _weapon_ child who could bring him some good money if sold to a slave merchant."

Maka simply stood there, horrified. _A scribe family!_ Scribes were not only educated and well thought of, but relatively wealthy too. And Evans had been raised into such a home, only to be brutally torn from it at some point and thrown into this awful place. Now that explained his constant bitterness. Maybe he wasn't so mean after all, just hurt.

"So…" she said, trying to shrug off the slightly guilty feeling that she'd been insensitive to everyone's problems but her own, "what's the thing with Blair then?"

Kilik shook his head, taking a hearty gulp from the pitched. "Before anything, I must strongly advise you not to offer him any of your pity. Things really go to shit if anyone attempts it." He sighed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "The thing with Blair is… well she's kind of sick or so rumor has it and Evans thinks she might be… you know…"

The blonde gasped. "She'd be punished for it, surely?"

"Punished?! Hell, no! A child of theirs would be very valuable to her master Zoar. He'd be very, very pleased!"

So that was what ate the scythe boy, then, she realized. That his own child would end up having the same fate he was sharing… Maybe, now that she thought of it, she'd really misjudged Evans. Maybe he was in fact sensitive and caring, no matter how adeptly he was concealing that particular fact. Maybe he knew what love was. _But… do I know what love is? Maybe he knows these things way better than me…_

* * *

"There you are!" the blonde said, placing her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow.

Evans was, as expected, sitting idly in a dark corner, hell-bent on avoiding training for the day. He didn't look that upset, though, instead his usual sour expression was in place. Or maybe that was only reserved for her?

"I thought we were supposed to train today," Maka said sternly.

"Hmm… perhaps. By the way, we've got twins coming up, have you heard?" the white-haired boy said at last, sounding quite bored.

The blonde froze, her eyes going wide all the sudden. "T-twins?" she stuttered. "You mean, you and Blair….?"

Soul's gaze shot up abruptly, his own expression momentarily mortified at what he'd just heard. "What?!"

"What twins, then? W-what are you talking about?"

Evans stood up, rolling his eyes. "The next match, obviously. The Clovan twins of Hamza. But I see our dear friend Kilik is not only throwing fire pots, now he's taken to throwing shit around as well!" The scythe boy straightened his back and suggestively drove his right fist into his cupped palm.

"Please! It doesn't… I mean it's none of my business, _that_ …" Maka pleaded, taking hold of his arm. "I didn't know about the match! What of the Clovan twins?"

"Oh, not much… just that it's three of them, not two," Soul replied, shrugging. "But I'm not worried, these kind of matches are all about killing the fighters, not the weapons. Surely, I might take some damage, but… But. May the Gods – and your shinigami boyfriend help _you_ – little Maka."

"Would you be serious about this, for once!?" the blonde snapped.

Evans laughed. "But I am! You are _seriously_ screwed."

The blonde barely resisted the urge to slap him across the face and wipe off that obnoxious grin. How dared he! "You're such an idiot, _troll eater_ , and you damn well deserve whatever crap is coming up for you! And the 'shinigami boyfriend' joke is getting old, you might consider thinking of something else! Besides, it is annoying! The only shinigami I've 'talked to', if you can call that a talk, was that horrible kid back at the Temple! He told me some horrible stuff afterwards, like that he will pray for me to die in torment and such," Maka lied, "I've never met anyone so loathsome in my entire life! Now I honestly don't know what the fuss about them is anyway, because I think they are really, really… um… bad!"

"Awwww!" the scythe boy cooed. "I see you've suffered a disappointment but well, I told you they don't like girls." He scratched his head, thoughtful. "But really now, that kid was a fucking pest! He really needs to have his butt kicked!"

Maka's thoughts involuntary flew back to the conversation at the Temple. _"Do you know why we don't like women? It's because they are not special. You have to prove to me that you are worth it, that you are exceptional, that there is no one like you…"_ Well, while it wasn't quite clear what Kid had promised her in that case, she would do it! She would prove it to him!

"You're an idiot! I will defeat the Clovan twins, may they be three or three hundred, and I will prove to him that I am truly exceptional, that there is no one like me!"

Evans blinked. "To _who_?"

The blonde froze, panic coursing through her body at the realization of what she'd just let out. But then, there was only one other who needed to be persuaded of her worth. "Master Galiel, of course! I have a debt to repay and I swear I will!"


	17. Chapter 17

Maka had not been aware that her master Galiel had a small apartment set up for his own use down in the dungeons of the Arena, for the times when he came to personally assess the situation of his business. His own enormous loge was extravagance enough, but this? Not to mention, said apartment was anything but small. The stone rooms were sumptuous and lavishly decorated, the abundance of soft plush carpets and colorful silk curtains fending off the otherwise ominous vibe of the place.

And now Galiel himself was sat on a low sofa, dressed in soft robes and with his long white hair braided in some bizarre fashion, surrounded by his much younger wives. The blonde had always thought odd that her Master had several _wives_ , three of them to be precise, when everyone else just went for a multitude of concubines. But apparently the old merchant turned lord was the loyal sort, as Stein had explained with a hint of amusement. Of course, to Maka none of this mattered, but right now she would rather think of anything else but the upcoming match.

"Now, this will be your first match as an official champion of my House," Galiel stated, thoughtful. "You will need a proper nickname for that. Just 'Maka Albarn' is no longer suitable. We need something catchy for the crowd to remember… "

The blonde thought that this really was the least of her problems. Had it even occurred to her master that the match he'd arranged was 'slightly' uneven? Her alone against three powerful men! She had known much would be asked of the slayer of Harthgor, but even so… _'In theory, it makes sense, the scythe is a spectacular weapon'_ she remembered Stein's words. And the crowd wanted to be entertained.

She kept her eyes down, aware that the beautiful, fancily dressed and jewelry laden wives were measuring her disdainfully. But really, if she had been prettier and curvier, maybe they could have feared that Galiel would show her interest beyond her fighting skills, but it was certainly not the case.

"Well… what did the prince's guard call her, 'little emerald'?" one of the wives piped up, maliciously. "Even if it was obviously in mockery… We might go with that one, it sounds _cute_ enough."

Maka froze, an unpleasant shudder shooting down her spine. She had been somehow under the impression that Kid had uttered those words in a whisper, for her ears only. But clearly, it had not been so. Yet it had been no mockery either, of that much she was sure. The young shinigami may have been unclear in his purposes, but he liked her, even if perhaps only a little bit – Maka could tell. In the midst of all these musings, it somehow occurred to the blonde that she was thinking of Kid too much - literally _all the time_ \- and that was bound to get her into serious trouble eventually.

"Oh, we can take mockery as long as we're getting paid," the lord laughed, standing from his seat and stepping forward. Thin, long-nailed fingers gripped the blonde's chin, lifting it so that he could get a better look at her face. "Such green eyes, brighter and lighter than Spirit's though…" he mused. "Yes, it is a good idea. Maka 'Emerald' Albarn. Indeed, they will like that."

* * *

On this fateful day Maka would have normally worn her hair simply pulled back in a bun to keep it from getting in the way, just like in the other matches, but the lycans actually took the trouble to do it into two tight braids slightly resembling Kilik's complicated hairdo – which was strange because they never bothered with Soul Eater's unruly, naturally spiked hair. They even applied some heavy black make-up around her eyes to complete the sophisticated champion look which apparently was to also go with a new breastplate. The one from her previous match – which had been old trash to begin with – had been damaged beyond repair by Kid's black blooded sword anyway. The new one was exactly like the one Evans wore, with the silver gargoyle which was Galiel's crest.

Despite her displayed determination, Maka was horribly nervous now faced with her first match as a champion, which she strongly feared it might have very well been her last. In complete contrast, Evans looked bored - as if it were another day to be spent lazing around and avoiding practice – fact which rapidly and successfully got on her nerves, almost making her forget about the fear. What the hell was wrong with him, really? Was he really a careless bastard or had his hidden suffering caught up with him to such an extent that he'd just… given up? Now that she thought of it though, Maka would have preferred the first option.

"The Clovan Twins of the House of Hamza will fight Maka 'Emerald' Albarn of the House of Galiel in half an hour!"

After the ominous announcement, the lycans wrapped pieces of red cloth on their hands, leaving only the fingers out. _For luck. By the Gods, I'll need all the luck I can get!_

As they stepped past the gate, Maka saw the petite, purple-haired witch girl known as Blair 'the Cat' looking at them from one of the other gates. Evans quickly gave her his trademark sharp-toothed grin and she responded with a light smile of her own, but the blonde saw her grip tighten on the iron bars of the gate.

Finally they were out on the sand, walking toward the middle of the Arena and Maka saw their opponents advancing from the other direction. The Clovan twins were nothing short of a nightmarish sight – three identically looking savages, each carrying two enormous battle axes. Their wild red hair stood up like menacing flames and their black-eyed faces were scarred and ugly, but the crowd cheered for them with unexpected enthusiasm. Maka fought back a scowl - it was clear that they were the favorites.

Her eyes then darted towards the king's balcony, in search of the only thing able to provide some comfort. Prince Black Star caught her gaze and offered her a broad smile to which she nodded shyly, but her attention was not on him in the least. Her eyes trailed to the black shrouded figure to his left, hopeful, almost pleading. Pale fingers slowly tilted the white skull mask upwards, as if to adjust it, but the shinigami's face was completely blank behind it as he eventually looked back at her. Maka cringed, bitten by cruel disappointment at his indifference and fighting to stuff down the wave of bitterness. And then Kid suddenly winked at her, one corner of his mouth turning upwards into an almost imperceptible smirk.

The blonde's heart fluttered instantly and the widest grin spread on her face as she quickly looked away, nearly blushing.

"Awww, would you look at that!" Evans suddenly observed, much to her instant annoyance. Seriously, he had nothing better to do?

"Well, I told you the prince likes me!" she snapped back, furious, only to be met with more amusement on his behalf.

"Yeah, yeah, the prince my ass-"

"Today is a black day for you, Soul 'Eater'," one of the twins suddenly growled loudly, distracting the scythe boy. "We'll chop you and your little whore into very, very tiny pieces and eat you!" And, as it usually was their habit when fighters insulted one another, the audience burst into laughter.

The weapon whipped around brusquely, shooting them a poisonous glare, but to Maka's surprise he refrained from throwing back any witty remark. "Fucking dwarves," he muttered through gritted teeth, although Hamza's fighters were anything but, "Kill them."

Maka hoped that this was actually a good sign and that Evans would now be motivated enough to cooperate with her, as she eyed their blades, sharpened to perfection. Suddenly, their threat seemed very real and palpable and panic coursed through her whole body, like a thousand icy needles as the Master of Ceremonies lowered his flag signaling for the fight to begin and her partner switched to weapon form. She gripped the scythe's handle desperately as the three men took position.

 _Let them come at us, they're strong but they really don't have any technique,_ Soul said through their bond, _they feel high and mighty because there's three of them, but otherwise they're really shit fighters, they're even worse than you._

Oh well, wasn't he encouraging, Maka replied inwardly but agreed to his plan. Maybe if they charged recklessly, the twins would make some sort of mistake she could use against them.

_Swing largely to keep them at bay, sooner or later they'll be idiotic enough to try and throw their weapons at you. And if you're lucky not to get hit, they'll be disarmed afterwards._

Okay, okay, just… easier said than done, that… the blonde thought nearly paralyzed with fear, as the twins charged in her direction shouting and swinging their weapons.

 _You know, now would be a really bad time to crap out,_ tiny tits _…_ Evans observed dryly, but Maka could feel his tension. But then she closed her eyes and there was nothing there but Kid's gentle hand cupping her cheek and his lips pressed on hers, promising the ultimate forbidden happiness. And there was no more trembling in her muscles, every fiber turning into flexible steel as she rotated her neck like in a trance.

Green orbs snapped open just in time to see that Hamza's fighters nearly had her surrounded. The audience screamed for blood, but the blonde swung her weapon in the last moment, the scythe's sharp tip almost grazing the face of one of the twins. The others quickly distanced, away from the blade's trajectory. Maka continued to attack them, turning swiftly and not giving any of them the opportunity to draw close enough for a blow. But they too were fast, averting her own blows as the wicked axes kept blocking her blade. The way things were going…

 _Come on, you fucking bastards, throw you weapons and give me an easy meal!_ Soul grumbled, impatient.

But the twins weren't half as stupid as the scythe boy had assumed. When they did eventually begin to throw their axes, it was only to let them fly over Maka's head in a rapid exchange between them, which turned out to be an effective scheme to break her focus. This was bad. The blonde's movements were soon reduced to dodging the swiftly travelling blades and avoiding a quick beheading, and she would not risk trying to block them with the handle either, for fear of significantly damaging Evans.

_Whatever you do, don't let them push you to the wall! They'll corner you there and squeeze in until you lose the swing range!_

But there was little else Maka found she could do. If she had her back to the wall, they'd have trouble going on with their deadly axe dance.

_And now we're fucked._

She was getting tired and they were already laughing, sure of their victory, as the crowd cheered and screamed their name. _No. Not like this_. _Not while he's watching. Not as long as… he shows me even the tiniest bit of favor._

Without warning, Maka turned around and lunged forward towards the wall of the Arena, using the momentum to climb a few steps then rebound off it, throwing herself in the air madly and twisting as she flew, shouting, oblivious of the axes pointed at her. The scythe swung in a broad motion, the red-and-black blade cutting mercilessly through wood, metal and flesh. The blonde landed with a heavy thud on the white sand to see one of the Clovan twins lying on the ground in a bloody heap and the sickly scent of blood filled her nostrils. But it didn't matter, the madness of battle coursed through her veins one with the audience now screaming her name.

Her fingers gripped the scythe's handle viciously as she measured the remaining two opponents with narrowed eyes. One of them appeared wounded and staggering slightly. They were drawing backwards now, clearly no longer underestimating her as they pondered on their next move, their expression more menacing than ever, but Maka had left all fear behind. She was like a hound which had caught the scent of blood, knowing of nothing else but the need to go for the kill.

She heard Soul Eater laugh through the bond. _They're beginning to crack! Maka, strike now!_

The blonde did not wait for their move this time. She lunged forward at top speed, swinging the weapon as she ran. An axe flew by, the sharp blade grazing the side of her face slightly as it went as Maka had tilted her head just enough to avoid an otherwise fatal blow. She felt the sting and a few warm and wet droplets sliding down her cheek, but it only spurred her forward. A forceful swipe of the broad, red-and-black blade completely disarmed the second twin – the already wounded one – and the blonde then shoved her boot into his stomach, sending him tumbling down onto the sand.

But suddenly the blonde found herself blinded when the third twin, who had taken advantage of her focus on the other one, threw a handful of white, sparkling sand straight into her eyes. She let out a yelp, free hand flying to her face as she stumbled backwards.

"Die, you fucking whore!" the remaining standing Clovan growled, advancing on her.

Squinting through watery eyes, Maka struggled to regain her focus, but the man had gotten too close for range already. She briefly saw that both weapons were now hanging at his hips before his bare hands closed around her throat. The blonde struggled for air, slamming her free fist repeatedly into his jaw, but to no avail. Red dots started dancing before her eyes.

 _Pfttt, beginner's mistake_ , she suddenly heard the scythe boy cackle, as the weapon suddenly slipped from her weary hand. _I told you they were dumb._ A splash of warm crimson hit her face in full as the iron grip around her neck was brusquely gone. As she staggered on shaky legs, drawing deep, ragged breaths, Maka saw the red-and-black blade, now coated with a much brighter shade and Evans' shark smile hovering over the fresh, gruesome-looking corpse.

"Soul…" she whispered weakly, in awe.

"I'm not done," he announced, turning on his heels with his right arm still morphed and heading towards the fallen, injured Clovan who struggled to get himself off the ground, in the same time reaching for an axe. "See, emeralds are pretty and I'm sure everyone enjoyed your cute little flying stunt, but I am the 'Soul Eater' and I've got a reputation to uphold."

* * *

The young shinigami exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. He was standing as usual by his prince's side, but now his whole body was stiff, the muscles strained by the tension. Now that it was finally over and the Emerald brat was still alive, still standing, he sat down gingerly, briefly closing his eyes behind his mask as he sighed in relief.

"Oh, what do you know," Black Star suddenly said, leaning back in his seat and sipping from his cup with a thoughtful expression.

"What, Milord?"

Turquoise eyes turned to stare straight in his face, bearing an amused gleam. "Looks like your little blonde is a cheater," he tsked dramatically, shaking his head. "Do you think I should punish her?"


	18. Chapter 18

Kid could feel the prince's scrutiny even through the mask, but he suddenly felt oddly calm. Possibly any answer he could give was wrong, if Black Star really had caught onto something (although there was hardly any way he could have beyond the man's own intuition), so it didn't really matter. If she was indeed the one and she _had to_ be…

"I thought there were no rules and everyone could fight as dirty as they wanted, as long as it made them win," the young shinigami said neutrally. "But of course, the ultimate rules are the ones you decide upon, Milord."

The prince sighed, leaning back in his seat. "That is true," he agreed, mischievously chewing on his bottom lip. "Very well. I shall think of a proper punishment. After all, it is my duty to make sure that people don't forget who is in charge…"

So, there would be punishment for the Emerald brat, Kid concluded. He would have no reason to show too much emotion in the face of this - after all, as far as he was concerned, it was enough to know that she would survive and he didn't think that Black Star would decide anything life threatening for the blonde. The prince may have been many things, but he wasn't particularly cruel. And besides, there was little the young shinigami could do to prevent it and it would have been worse for her if he arose any unwanted suspicions.

"You are right, Milord. Then, all shall love you and despair," the reaper said, recklessly not bothering to keep the irony out of his words.

Black Star burst into laughter, nearly choking on his wine. "I like how this sounds. But are you sure it refers to me?" The blue-haired boy reached out and let his fingers wander lazily up and down his guard's arm.

"Clearly. While I wouldn't take interest in someone so insignificant myself, it is my job to notice how people look at you, Milord. Perhaps it was a bit too bold for a slave girl to behold you that way, in that… longing manner."

The prince laughed even harder. "Quite the heartthrob, am I not? Yes, her pure, virginal smile was all mine…" Nimble fingers now reached the hem of the shinigami's sleeve and cunningly slipped under the fabric. Short nails traced the smooth, sensitive skin as if attempting to guess the pattern of the ink lines sinuously adorning the reaper's arm. "You're not jealous, are you, Kid?" he purred. "Serves you right for wearing so much clothing, though…"

Kid didn't answer. His gaze slipped past the blue-haired boy's frame over to where his wife sat, chatting quietly to a lady from her escort. A scowl crept on the shinigami's face upon thinking of Princess Tsubaki. Was she aware of what was going on between him and her husband? The shy brunette never looked at him, not even when he was wearing the mask and behind her always serene, calm expression Kid could read hidden sadness. She was unhappy. Not so much because of Black Star - because the reaper didn't think that the prince was unkind to her – but she'd been given this role with a purpose and no doubt that the Ourouboros, through his faithful servant Gur Kylee, never ceased to put pressure on her. _I wish we weren't playing this cruel game…_

"I have a feeling that the Clowns will eat you, Death the Kid," Black Star stated, continuing his gentle ministrations even when his guard flinched, torn from his own thoughts. His smile was gone now and he stared straight ahead, with a serious air. "In fact, they will probably eat me too – and most likely Tsubaki as well - as soon as I produce an heir for the Star dynasty. But you'll go first, for sure."

The reaper inhaled sharply, for once acutely feeling his lack of an actual plan. He'd known from the start that it was a dangerous game, the one the Great Wizard Eibon had asked him to play and if he wasn't thinking things through, if he wasn't careful… yeah, _that_ would probably end up happening.

"Why do you think that, Milord?"

A wry smile curled the prince's lips. "Well, theoretically you're here to guard me and my wife is here to give me a son, but we all know that there is an additional purpose for which the two of you were sent into my bed. And until now, you have both failed to deliver."

Behind his mask, Kid grimaced. Of course, the prince was right. Now he saw it too –it was a simple design, really. Black Star was considered undesirable by the Ourouboros and even if he'd wanted to, he could probably not pretend to be what it was required of him, so the moment his son was born his life would come to an untimely end. And with him gone, there would be no purpose for Princess Tsubaki, she'd be deemed as knowing too much and being a threat to the state affairs.

The blue-haired boy refilled his cup and took a long sip from it. "It's only a matter of time, you see. I am curious to see which one of us runs out of time first. But like I said, it will probably be you, Kid. You're putting too much heart in it to please me without getting anything in return. Maybe you lack the ability, maybe you lack the will, it's hard to say…"

Pulling his hand away from the prince slowly, Kid reached up and removed his mask, pushing the black hood back. "Or maybe it doesn't matter anyway," he replied, offering his master a cheeky smirk.

* * *

_The large, pale green eyes were everywhere. There was no hiding from them. The shinigami suspected that they were attached to a heavy, gruesome body currently concealed in the shadows. Sweat ran down his bare arms and torso as he tensely clutched the black-blooded swords. The air was thick and stale, he could barely breathe, one with the adrenaline rush as he waited for the unseen beast to attack. A low growl resounded in the marble hall, reverberating among the finely carved columns, sending cold shivers down his spine. The thing circled him cunningly - Kid was sure - drawing closer and then moving farther, but those sinister eyes watched his every movement, his every breath. And then it jumped with a swish of air, a black shadow lunging for him and knocking him off his feet. One set of claws tore through his stomach while another blocked his airways. It was over._

Kid jerked upright, clutching his abdomen as he panted hard and stared bewildered at the silk curtains dancing slowly in the warm night breeze. At last he sighed, ascertaining that there was no real danger. A nightmare, the first in a very long time… The muscular arm which had been draped around his waist had now slipped to the top of his thighs, but the prince was still sleeping. Again this cuddling, all this affection the young shinigami had no idea what to do with…

He glanced down at Black Star's peaceful expression with a chagrined scowl – how could he sleep so carelessly when the shadow of death hovered above him, inescapable? He wished he could have trusted the Star prince, he wished that the blue-haired boy had not been another enemy piece to be carefully dodged in his path to the assigned purpose. But there was no way to that, after all Eibon had not specified what he would do with the Stars once the Ourouboros was killed. They would no longer rule, that was certain. But would they at least be allowed to live? Kid didn't know.

Eventually he collapsed back onto the soft pillows, taking a deep breath and turning his head to the other side. The reaper felt suddenly very tired and he didn't want to think of prince Black Star, princess Tsubaki or the Emerald brat anymore. He _couldn't_ think of them. All he should think of were Liz, Patty and his loyal servant Chrona. He had to keep them safe, whatever it took and the hell with the rest. Carefully pushing the covers and the prince's arm aside, the young shinigami hauled himself up once more and soundlessly slipped out of bed.

* * *

Maka's first won match as a champion had left her quite terrified and even more disgusted than usual. Training Master Ox Ford, who for once was pleased with her, had told the blonde that she should feel victorious. And right now, in the middle of the glamorous feast going on in Galiel's apartment at the Arena, she couldn't feel any less so. The lycans had freed her and Soul of the dirty armors and she'd had a bit of time to clean most of the blood from her face and hair, but she could still feel it there. Her simple leather skirt, bra and boots currently made her outfit and Maka felt like no more than an insignificant, dirty little savage to be looked down upon by Galiel's wives and guests.

Ox Ford had held a long speech as to how they were to behave on such an occasion (since both Maka and Soul had been wounded after their fight with Harthgor they'd missed the celebrations held then and had not been properly instructed with the protocol). The Training Master explained that they were not to mingle excessively with the Master's guests - because they were there on display and not to make conversation – and they were not to stuff themselves with too much food or wine. Soul 'Eater' Evans for one seemed not to heed that particular advice too much, downing cup after cup with a smug smile and surrounded as he was by giggling girls who insisted upon touching his muscles in wonder.

The blonde herself wasn't getting much attention, but if anything it was a relief and besides, she had more important things to think about as she watched her Master's face, observing his every move. Her main concern was, now that he'd made a considerable sum as a result of her victory – because that much was known even to her – how much would he be willing to erase out of her father's debt. _Poor Papa…_ She had barely thought of him lately, but even the vaguest thought of him proved to be painful.

"Come, my little emerald," Galiel called suddenly from his seat, motioning for her to approach with a ring laden hand. His eyes were full of mirth as he seemed to take his time assessing her frail, almost petite frame. And again the wives beheld her disdainfully, as if she were some piece of trash their lord and husband shouldn't have bothered with. At length Galiel thoughtfully caressed a white braid of his hair and spoke again:

"You know, Maka Albarn, the prince sent word that next time you pull such a stunt, he will punish you for breaking the rules," he said and the blonde flinched, startled. A cold shudder shot down her spine as the wives chuckled maliciously. Her gaze trailed to where Evans stood – if he hadn't done _that_ , she'd be dead now… And besides, there were no rules, were there?

"But, Master-" she murmured weakly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, he assured me that he'll see to that," the Lord added. " _Personally_ …" he clarified. And now everyone laughed, much to Maka's horror and utter humiliation. Her face turned red and she wanted nothing more than to bury it in trembling hands. "Heh, who would have thought you'd gain such high favor?" he went on, good-humored. "For that, I've decided to erase the rest up to a quarter of your father's debt. Three quarters left to go, my little emerald."

* * *

 _Three quarters left to go? But that's so much…_ Maka pondered morosely clutching the towel close to her body as she walked back to her cell. _Another reason to feel less than victorious on this 'grand day'_. Eventually she'd been allowed to slip away from the party and she'd gratefully taken the time to have a long bath and soothe aching muscles. Stein had briefly suggested that they'd have a lot to work on still as far as her technique was concerned so heavy training was ahead, along with more gruesome matches she'd rather not think about right now. She was tired and all she wanted was to fling herself onto the rough mattress of her small cot and drift into unconsciousness.

Running a weary hand through her damp hair, Maka carefully closed the door and sat on the bed, finally able to kick off her boots and stretch her legs. But then, suddenly, a random flicker of her small candle drew her attention on the black shadow standing silently, motionless in the corner, just behind the door. She yelped, startled, and quickly withdrew to the far end of her bed, clutching the covers and pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said shadow stated softly.

"Oh, Kid…" the blonde murmured breathlessly, eyes wide and still panting slightly. "I didn't think you really would-…"

"What, put my money where my mouth is?" the young shinigami asked, a thin eyebrow raised questioningly while a light smile tugged at his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Kid moved and sat lightly on the bed, the soft smile lingering on his lips. The blonde inhaled sharply, her gaze – a bit awed as usual – glued to his pale face shadowed by dark bangs. The small candle flame gave an eerie glow to his golden eyes, even more mesmerizing than the afternoon sun had that day at the Temple. No, she had not doubted. She may have doubted many things about the entirely mysterious circumstances surrounding the two of them right now, but she did not doubt that Death the Kid would ever _not_ put his money where his mouth was. Not that 'where his mouth was' wasn't in fact awfully vague, that is…

She still stared, feeling almost giddy as the shinigami scooted closer and reached out to her own hand, not bothering to ask herself (or him) how he'd crept into her cell in the dead of night yet again, completely unnoticed. No, she was wondering…

"I was wondering…" Maka breathed out, almost hesitantly and mostly distracted by the warm, intimate feeling of skin on skin as Kid pulled her closer, resting her bare back against his equally bare torso as he'd shed off his cloak. "What it must be like to be like you."

"You mean, what's it like to be a shinigami?" he asked gently, running his fingers over her bare arms as she still clutched the blanket protectively to her chest.

The blonde sighed. "Not that, per say… But for example, what's it like to have your strength. Or to always know what to do, or what to say," she explained. The reaper's fingers halted on her arm, his lips twisting into a slight grimace. Was this really what she was thinking of him? Kid was aware that he had _some_ skills - a lifetime of dealing with his rather severe father and wicked master had made him a pretty adept liar and he was swift to produce ideas to keep himself out of trouble for the most part. But all that was far from what the Emerald brat imagined.

"So, you like that?" he said teasingly.

Maka didn't answer, but her mouth widened into a large grin as she rested her head on the shinigami's shoulder. His touch was so soft, so pleasant. "And that thing, by the Gods, that _thing_! With the… cloud of smoke. You just poof from one place and you appear in another! How do you do that?"

The prince's guard chuckled – she'd studied him carefully. "I can't say exactly, but I _am_ a magic creature, so it's a given that I can do a lot of _things_."

"I know, that's why… that's why I wonder. Because I'm always so afraid… In today's fight for example, I thought they had me, that I was done for. And I would have been done for with a regular weapon. It could have been my last match. But it doesn't even matter, because my next match can be my last…"

 _And yet, you're the one meant to kill a mage._ Kid's index finger twisted a lock of her hair, gently pulling it away from her throat. "So you think I'm invincible?" he asked, leaning in and nuzzling the exposed skin. She felt hot to the touch and her body had a fresh, clean scent.

"You'd surely be invincible out there, in the Arena," the blonde replied, gasping a little under his touch, "but otherwise… I know you are taking risks, even right now. That's why I think you are very brave."

 _Brave?_ No, she'd gotten that wrong, Kid though. He'd never thought much of the matter, probably because it wasn't something one thought of too much when their very life wasn't theirs to own.

"Oh Maka, I am not that brave," he said, pulling her closer. "Like I said, I am a magic creature. I belong to my master the Ourouboros and to my master the Prince. If my life is not my own, what do I have to lose?" Now he was being full of shit, actually, the reaper inwardly pondered. He wasn't brave, he just did what he was supposed to do - what he had no other choice but to do – but otherwise he had plenty to lose and the perspective of being eaten alive by Clowns wasn't exactly pleasant either.

"And you don't even like girls," the blonde stated innocently, tilting her head to the side and turning to look up at him.

Kid shook his head, barely repressing a smile. Maka's gaze slipped from his eyes to his lips and she sighed, almost inconspicuously. Her own lips parted slightly, as if she wanted to say something, but then she just lowered her gaze, blinking quickly.

"What is it?" the shinigami asked, one finger lifting her chin up to read her green orbs.

"Ah… it's… well, I feel so… um…" she stuttered, trying to look away again, "By the Gods, I wish I was good at this!" Maka gulped a bit, reaching up and letting her fingers ghost over the side of Kid's face. She looked at his lips again, uncertain and blushing profusely. "I mean… at…"

Kid leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, lingering just a moment. Oh, he knew what she meant. _Yeah, well… being good at_ this _is somewhat of an issue…._ "It's alright, really. Not so much a matter of skills," he lied, ignoring his own cringing stomach. "It matters more to be with the one you want, I suppose." _I suppose? Not good, no, fuck, that wasn't good!_

In any other circumstances Maka would never have touched this subject, but… But. Well… now… this was different. Kid wasn't like anyone else and he had a strange way of making her feel at ease. She understood why the prince would want him around and not a human or his Clowns – for a guard he was surprisingly gentle and soft-spoken.

"Do you know…?"

The young shinigami carefully avoided answering that question openly, instead ran his thumb over her plump lower lip, ever-so-teasingly, gaze trailing from her mouth to her eyes, all the while doing his best to conceal the growing tension. At least Maka was a girl, and a clueless one at that, he thought reassuringly, memories of his first night with Black Star coming back to him suddenly. _Damn!_ No way in hell he could ever tell her the truth.

"So… how would you describe it?"

Oh, the candor of her pink dusted face as she spoke! She was really… so sweet. So fierce and strong, yet so vulnerable and endearing in the same time. How could this girl be in any way related to the Great Wizard Eibon Emerald, Kid wondered, burying his nose in her hair. "It's not a big deal… it's like… a contact sport. Can be a bit painful too."

Maka flinched at first, but then quickly reconsidered, hit by a sudden realization. All the while, since the very beginning, since their very fight, Kid had subtly teased her from time to time. So subtly that she hadn't seen it at the time, but now it was clear – and he was teasing her again now. _Contact sport, he says! Well, I'm not afraid of contact sports…_ "Is it not pleasurable then?"

Well, that was awfully forward. _Or something_. "That too… well, it's not a bad thing." Kid pushed her gently onto the pillows and leaned on his elbows on top of her, kissing the tip of her nose. "Maka, we don't need to debate this too much, you know? Nothing will happen that you don't want."

Maka bit her lip. "You know, Kid… you told me, no, you asked me to think carefully. About what I really want and why I want it. And I want to be with you, but not because you're a shinigami and you're what all women crave and none can have. It's because you're so much more than just a magic creature. No one gives me strength the way you do and no one has ever given me hope before, no more than the meager hope of dragging it on for another day, at any rate." She smiled shyly, oblivious to the subtle change in the shinigami's expression and of the sigh escaping his lips at that. "But still, I am quite aware that we may not have a lot of time as it is. In fact, it might very well be only tonight…" Her hand slipped down and lifted the edge of the covers a bit, motioning for him to get under it.

Taking a deep breath and willing away the growing nervousness, Kid complied. He then hesitated a bit, looking uncertain, but the blonde pulled him down and brought their lips together heatedly this time. The kiss deepened, going further than they'd done before and the reaper realised he was enjoying this a bit too much, especially since he could feel her naked body pressed against him. His hand moved down to cup her small breast, giving the soft flesh a light squeeze as his mouth eventually left Maka's and wandered along her jaw line and down to her throat. But there, in the crook of her neck, he paused, burying his nose into her fragrant skin.

 _I can't… Maka, I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to break your heart, and I don't want to put you in harm's way! You're so sweet and so pure and so precious and I don't… I don't…_ He was clutching at her body, fingers digging helplessly into her shoulder now and Kid suddenly realised he'd said some of it out loud when gentle fingers went up to caress his hair, running through the soft strands and tousling them ever-so-slightly.

"Kid, you're not going to hurt me," Maka whispered. "Did you not say it's not a big deal? And it can't be, right?" She flinched a bit when the young shinigami sat up and she found herself pulled in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist as her body instinctively opened to his touch.

* * *

The reaper sighed, propping himself in one elbow and wrapping one of Maka's ashen blond locks around his index finger as he watched her sleep. If possible, he would have just stayed there, watching her peaceful, innocent face and thought of nothing else. The deal had been sealed and she was his now. _No, she is Eibon's now._ Kid's hand flew to his mouth as his face twisted into a pained grimace. In another life, in another world, Maka Albarn could have been his girl. They would have been good together, happy even. But in this life, in this world Maka _Emerald_ was not meant for him and things were just fucked up beyond belief. Placing one more butterfly kiss upon her slightly parted lips, the young shinigami slipped off the bed and quickly pulled on his clothing, knowing he would have to return to the palace before the break of dawn.

* * *

The ski was slowly lighting up as he made it back to the palace, the dark shades of blue melting into soft pastels as dawn was coming. Kid had a lump in his throat as he slipped like a shadow along the corridors still sunken in darkness on his way to the prince's chambers, hoping his absence had gone unnoticed. Yes, he told himself, the young prince must have slept peacefully at this early hour, strangely comforted by his guard's elusive presence in the same way the Emerald girl had been - because they both though they had him, when in truth none of them did.

But then, as soon as he passed through the large, ornate doors, the reaper's steps halted and he nearly froze in horror, spotting the prince in the large living quarters, quite awake too.

Black Star was flung carelessly onto the sofa, watching as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, casting its first rosy rays over the white buildings of the Citadel. His turquoise eyes had a lost, almost haunted look about them as the prince seemed to completely ignore everything around him. The reaper stepped on the side and watched him warily, not knowing what to make of it. What could have possibly happened to put him in such a state?

"Remember what I told you yesterday?" Black Star spoke suddenly, but without bothering to look up at his guard. "That I was curious which one of us will die first? Well, it looks like my curiosity is about to be satisfied… very soon."

Kid inhaled sharply, plagued by a sudden feeling that somehow, in some way, everything had gone to absolute shit and doom was upon them, imminent. He swallowed and cleared his throat discreetly before asking what he had no actual wish to find out. "What is the matter, Milord?"

The prince sighed and absentmindedly examined his nails. "Nothing unexpected really. Tsubaki is with child."

 _Oh. Fuck._ So soon, the young shinigami wanted to ask, but he realized it was a stupid question. They'd been married for a while now and many thought it was quite overdue. At any rate, it was an exceptional bad luck for it to happen now. Sure, it would take a while until the child was actually born, but the tension which would ensue was going to complicate things for him substantially.

"She was feeling a bit sick yesterday and by evening she'd gotten worse. The doctors confirmed it," the blue-haired boy added.

"What if it's a girl?"

Black Star shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter. A girl makes an equally valid heir as a boy." He shifted, pulling his knees to his chest. "So… _my_ days are numbered. But that doesn't quite answer the question, because one part of it is – what about _you_?"

The reaper blinked. "What do you mean, Milord?"

The turquoise eyes suddenly took him in with an utterly unreadable expression for a few long moments, but when the blue-haired boy finally spoke, the danger was spelled clearly in his tone.

"I mean that in the middle of all this mess, _you_ sneaked out of my bed, left the palace and went off… somewhere which wasn't the Temple. So, where have you been, Kid?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Before you give me an answer, I will have you know that I was neither born yesterday, nor am I blind…" Black Star said. "You were clever with your words, Kid, but in the end you cannot fool me. The little blonde with the scythe… she wasn't looking at me, was she now?"

The young shinigami's breath caught in his throat and his eyelids fell shut, heavy.

"No… she wasn't," the blue-haired boy went on. "In fact, she didn't even smile until _you_ lifted you mask and winked at her. Now, all this cute flirting, after her black blood wound got mysteriously healed… what should I make of this? Or better said – what do you think will our friend Gur Kylee make of this, hmmm?"

 _Fuck. By Death, I am fucked… the Clowns will eat me!_ Kid was numbly aware that it had gotten very cold in the room all the sudden – that or something else had happened, because he was shaking violently. Back pressed against the wall, he slumped to the floor, eyes still closed and head held in his hands. _The prince must have cared for me, he liked me even… now he'll show no mercy._

"Then, Milord, you have your answer. I will die before you."

At length Kid heard the prince shift, then the sofa creaking slightly as Black Star stood up, followed by light footsteps and the soft rustle of his silk garments as he crouched before his guard, seeking a glimpse of the other boy's face. Two fingers reached out to lift his chin and the reaper's eyes snapped open, warily meeting the other's gaze.

"Is that it? 'I have my answer'? You're not even bothering to explain, to come up with an excuse of some sort, however untrue? Are you confessing without actually confessing anything? I want to know, damn it!"

"What, Milord?"

The blue-haired boy's fingers gripped his jaw and squeezed, digging brutally into the flesh. "I _fucking_ want to know if you risked everything just to have an affair with some random slave girl! Was she worth it, Kid? Do you love her?! I WANT TO KNOW!" he shouted and the young shinigami resisted the impulse to close his eyes again, just to be spared of the prince's genuinely pained expression. "I want to know why you're not denying anything! I want to know why you're not even begging for mercy!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind Kid was aware that he should have said something else, offered some sort of explanation, he should have attempted to deceive the Star prince and save things, but… he was tired. If he died during his mission, maybe Eibon would not harm his sisters, what would be the point? As for Chrona… he was just a servant, maybe Gur Kylee would spare him… but Kid was tired, he couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted to give up.

"Because you will show none. You will kill us both."

The prince's lips parted slightly, as if in surprise, and he pulled back a bit, his grip loosening. "I want to know," he repeated, his voice a mere whisper this time. "If you tell me the truth, if you tell me _everything_ … then maybe I will let her live."

 _No, I can't tell you. I can't betray Eibon, this would be the death of Liz and Patty! He won't spare them if I do this…_ A choked sob escaped his pressed lips as tears began to slide down his cheeks. The price of his silence was going to be Maka's life, but what choice did he have? He shook his head.

Black Star looked away. "If you don't speak, I swear that I'll hand her over to the Ourouboros. He'll be sure to make an example out of her death."

The reaper snorted softly. "Of course you will. In fact, you will do it anyway. Your family has served him for centuries, you won't screw up now when there could be the slightest chance to redeem yourself, Milord."

"Redeem myself? As if that were possible!" The blue-haired boy leaned backwards on his hands on the floor, sitting casually with his legs crossed and chuckled suddenly. "You don't trust me, do you Kid? Maybe it's time we spoke as from one distrustful man to another, then," he suggested, as the shinigami refused to answer, instead staring stubbornly in his own lap. "Guess what, I never trusted you too much either, my loyal guard, in fact I always knew you were hiding something from me. Remember that night when I saw you crying in your sleep? You were saying a name in your sleep, I heard it clearly…"

Kid's head jerked up and his eyes went wide. _No! No, it can't be! He's… he must be lying! What name could I have said, anyway?_

"Anyway, all I have is a vague suspicion," the prince went on. "But I have no idea how it all fits together or if they're completely unrelated things. So then, I wondered just now, what could be the connection of you mentioning Eibon Emerald while crying in your sleep and your whatever _thing_ with the blonde with the scythe, strangely enough nicknamed Maka 'Emerald' Albarn…"

The reaper took a deep breath – maybe it wasn't all lost, maybe he could still save Liz and Patty…

"It's not a coincidence," he murmured, avoiding the prince's gaze. "She is an Emerald bastard. The Great Wizard Eibon sent me here to find her and bring her to him. If I fail… he will kill my family."

"I see... but then why is he making such a fuss over a bastard? Many nobles have bastards and they don't give a fuck about them. And your story does not explain why you needed to get this job, here with me. I want to know."

Kid involuntarily pulled closer to the wall and crossed his arms, resisting the urge to hug himself. "Why? If there was indeed anything more than that, what would you do about it, Milord, other than report it to the Ourouboros?"

"Oh, I don't know, for one – it won't help?" Black Star replied, a bitter smile on his lips now. "And I must say, you misjudged me, Death the Kid. You think that because I'm a Star I must be loyal to the High Priest, but in essence we're not so different, you and I. Ultimately, I am a Star _assassin_ by birth, which means I am loyal to whoever pays me – or to whoever forces me, in this case. The High Priest wants me dead, so why would I serve him?"

The young shinigami blinked slowly, feeling exhausted. What the prince said made sense, but… _I can't trust him, I can't… or can I? By Death, I only want this to end… to end already, I can't take it anymore…_ "Then, you would kill him, if you could?" he whispered, still looking away. "If there was a way, would you do it?"

The prince's face fell at hearing this and for a few moments he just sat there, looking dumbstruck. Then he sighed, almost inaudibly and ran his hand slowly through his unruly, naturally spiked hair, before scrubbing it over his face. His gaze wandered outside, past the windows, over the Citadel which was gradually coming to life.

"What the hell are you saying, Kid?"

* * *

All around them the crowd screamed in excitement over the action in the Arena and in the royal balcony the courtiers talked enthusiastically among themselves, only the prince sat with a blank expression, in the sole company of his shinigami guard, who was standing motionlessly by his side. The princess' seat was empty – she wasn't feeling well enough for the hot air and the scorching afternoon sun to spend so much time outside. Kid was barely standing – fatigue was taking its toll on him and he couldn't stop wondering, to the point of agony, if he hadn't made a mistake by telling the blue-haired boy everything about his mission. The only thing he'd managed to do in the short time past since had been to send a message to Chrona, asking the magic servant to leave the Temple, discreetly, as soon as possible. If anything were to happen, the reaper didn't think Gur Kylee would bother to look for him.

"What if it's bullshit?" Black Star asked suddenly, his eyes still glued on the fight below, while sipping casually on his wine. "Eibon's so-called prophecy, what if it's bullshit Kid? What then?"

The young shinigami didn't know 'what then' and there wasn't much he could say to make the Star prince make one decision or the other. "I have asked myself the same question, Milord. But the girl does have mage blood, after all. And if it's not true, then why is the Ourouboros so adamant about his law regarding shinigamis and women? Why are they regarded with such suspicion and hostility when they are so weak and helpless? What is the danger?"

"True. But even so, there are no guarantees… so then, what am I supposed to do?" The blue-haired boy put down his cup and turned towards his guard. "There are three options here: one is to expose your entire plan to the High Priest and hope he'll show mercy for me and Tsubaki in return – fat chance of that though…; another is to just let it slide, pretend I don't know what you're up to behind my back – but you are doing a shit job so far, Kid; and finally, I could help you and effectively make things happen – of course you realize that in case of failure this will blow up in all our faces on an absolutely epic scale."

There was one last card the young shinigami had up his sleeve and right then he thought he might just as well use it.

"Well, Milord, you're _the one who wants to surpass the gods_ , are you not? But there are good gods and evil gods, it is entirely up to you if you decide to surpass their wickedness and cruelty or their kindness and bravery…"

Kid paused, letting his words sink in, but behind his mask he scowled. "And how am _I_ doing a shit job?" he grumbled, more to himself.

Black Star snorted, this time clearly amused. "Because obviously, left to your own devices all you'll manage to do will be to crush the poor girl's heart. You're a heartbreaker, Death the Kid, you should be ashamed of yourself. You really are the worst."

* * *

Maka couldn't feel any less willing to put up with training, worn out after her first match as a champion and the night that had followed, and especially not willing to face Evans and have him – Gods forbid – read her mind. In fact, even without weapons practice she had a strong suspicion that the obnoxious scythe boy would know right off the bat that something fishy had transpired and she'd never hear the end of the 'shinigami boyfriend' talk. So the blonde had resorted to Soul's own strategy for avoiding practice – hiding in some dark corner where she could not be found.

However, this great strategy failed after a very short peace and quiet time Maka'd actually had on her own. Evans may have had the ability to elude Training Master Ox Ford, but she didn't.

"Get cleaned up, quickly!" he said, hovering over her with an air of urgency. "His Highness the prince will arrive shortly and desires to see you."

The blonde froze at first, then barely managed to stand up on shaky legs. _The prince? But… does he…_ Her mind was unable to form any logical thought. Why would the prince want to see her? Unless Galiel was right and he had indeed taken an interest in her. Apparently she was taking too long, because the Training Master impatiently motioned for the lycans to get her ready. No, this was too horrible, she thought, doing her best to conceal her horror as the lycans braided her hair. If the prince wanted her, of course Galiel would have been more than happy and while she'd feared that with becoming a champion _this_ could happen – her master could find it opportune to sell her body as well – no… not the prince though. If she was given to the prince, then Kid would find out, for sure! He knew he'd been her first but still… he'd be disgusted after this, he'd surely loathe her! Maka drew a deep breath, crushing the sudden tears under her eyelids as she was taken away.

* * *

The large living quarters of Galiel's apartments in the dungeons were sunken in semi-obscurity and Maka's anxiety only increased being left alone. A few rays of colored light poured in from outside through two small stained glass windows placed very closed to the ceiling, but otherwise there were no candles, nothing. She looked around at the rich sofas and decorations of the room and once more felt incredibly small and insignificant in her simple and scant leather clothing.

But then Maka heard the swish of a silk curtain and turned abruptly, her eyes falling on the prince as he walked in. His guard was following closely, but the shinigami remained standing by the door. She felt a bit comforted at the thought that Kid was there, but in the same she knew only too well that he could do nothing to help her.

Gulping and quickly licking her dry lips, the blonde shifted her gaze on the blue-haired boy who was now advancing towards her, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Observing him, she understood why he'd dared her to challenge him after defeating Harthgor – strong muscles were visible through his complimenting outfit and he had the agile step of a trained fighter. Also, she could not deny that he was quite handsome, but there was also danger in those turquoise orbs which now took her in curiously. _He is a Star assassin, after all…._

"So, Maka 'Emerald'," he began casually, circling her slowly as Maka just stood there, unsure what to do with herself. "You had your first match as a full-fledged champion… I was quite impressed by your performance."

Gasping in sudden panic, the blonde thought she knew what he meant by that - namely that she'd cheated – and she instantly dropped down on her knees at his feet. "Your Highness, please f-forgive me…" she stuttered, nearly holding her breath.

"Oh? And why should I forgive you, have you been naughty?" Black Star asked feigning surprise, as he turned briefly towards his guard and winked.

Beneath his mask Kid rolled his eyes. Gently, the prince helped Galiel's champion back up and stepped behind her, running his fingers slowly up and down her bare shoulders. Maka's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the boy's nose touching the nape of her neck, her eyes closing in embarrassment.

"You see, Maka 'Emerald', because of that, I want you to ask you to do something for me…"


	21. Chapter 21

Maka barely fought the urge to hug herself, feeling chilled to the bone by the prince's words. Just what was he saying? No… it wasn't possible! How could he utter such words, how could he suggest such an abominable idea?!

"Your Highness, are you seeking to punish me in this way?" she murmured, eyes glued to the colorful pattern of the carpet, now dulled by the lack of light in the room. She had no right to ask (what had she been thinking, by the Gods?), but maybe the prince would answer nevertheless. The blue-haired boy still stood behind her, hands still resting lightly on her shoulders, even after he'd finished what he had to say and a heavy silence had fallen.

"Not at all. It's an opportunity, if you will," Black Star replied softly. "After all, we all know what will happen if you remain here, in Galiel's possession. The Clovan twins were among the most acclaimed champions once, but their career was brought to a rather brutal end - by you. One day it will be you in their place – this thing inevitably happens even to the greatest of champions, again and again and again. But if you do what I ask, you and your weapon boy will be free and your father's debt to Galiel paid." He stepped lightly in front of her and lifted her chin, gazing deeply into her fearful orbs. "Surely you must see, Maka Albarn, that nothing but death awaits you here."

The blonde's eyes slowly slipped past his frame as she took a shaky breath, coming to rest upon Kid. Damn that mask she could not read anything behind, but… wait. As a shinigami Kid must have served to protect the prince, but he _belonged_ to the High Priest. And now the prince was asking her to murder the Ourouboros! Something was wrong, something didn't quite add up!

"Your Highness, I must ask…."

"Yes?"

Maka inhaled deeply. "How do you think _I_ could possibly defeat the High Priest on my own, even if I did get past his shinigami guards somehow? He is a mage, is he not?!"

The prince smiled lightly, apparently having awaited the very question. "That is the point – the High Priest cannot be defeated by any man. It can only be a woman, that's why he was always careful to make sure that women are never given much importance. I have been looking for a warrior like you for quite some time… but of course, it would be most unfair to force you into doing it," Black Star said, sighing and averting his gaze a bit. "After all, how should I know where your loyalties lie?"

 _Loyalties?_ Surely he wasn't serious and besides, Maka was sort of too young (and in too much trouble as it was) to think anything of politics. But murder? Yet, she would not be striking a defenseless man, but a shrewd mage who'd brought nothing but pain onto the people… _with the help of the ruling dynasty, the Stars_. But then she would be free (if the prince was to keep his word, which was by no means a given, not when it involved a wretched slave girl) and then she and Kid could…

"What about your shinigami guard?" The words slipped past the blonde's lips before she could help herself, as her gaze sought Kid once more. But there he was, still unmoved, silent, a mere shadow of his master. What did he think of this? By the Gods, she had to know! But how?!

Black Star smirked mischievously at her, feigning a dramatic sigh. "Ah, my shinigami guard…"

He motioned lazily for Kid to come closer and the reaper finally peeled himself off the doorframe, walking forward. He stopped at a respectful distance from the two of them and his pale hand reached up, removing his mask and pushing back the hood of his cloak. His golden eyes had a strange gleam in the semi-obscurity, like mysterious opals, but Maka still could not read anything in them. His gaze was upon her though, her alone.

"Well, let's just say that my shinigami guard is willing to bend the rules for his prince a bit," the blue-haired boy whispered, secretively. "A bit more, actually."

* * *

"So that's the kind of shit you dragged me into, _tiny tits_ … It surpasses my wildest expectations, to be honest," Evans said.

Maka glanced warily after Dr. Franken Stein, who had just walked away, leaving the two alone in the dungeons corridor, hoping he'd not heard the scythe boy. The man was her father's friend and he'd taken care of her, but the blonde knew she couldn't trust him with the truth – _no one_ could be trusted with the truth, for that matter. At least he'd asked no question as to why they were both being acquired by the Star prince and neither had Galiel. That one hadn't been a surprise, as long as he got paid the amount he wanted, the merchant knew how and when to mind his own business and not stick his nose where it didn't belong. In fact, Maka didn't even know if this 'transaction' would have normally been considered suspicious or not – after all, warrior slaves were bought and sold between Houses all the time.

"Why did you say 'yes', then?" she murmured, starting in the direction of her cell, despite not knowing herself why she'd said 'yes'. Obviously, now her father's debt was fully paid – a thing she may not have managed to achieve otherwise – but that particular relief was heavily shadowed by the gravity of the task at hand.

"At least my ultimate price was Blair," Evans replied, in an unusually soft voice. "She's worth everything and more, but don't expect me to go into details about that. The question is – could you say the same about your shinigami boyfriend?"

The blonde scowled, quickening her step. "Why are you always bugging me with this?! And why would you think- no! First of all, I _don't_ have a shinigami boyfriend and second, honestly, can't you see why I did it? Have you forgotten about my father's enormous debt?! I would have probably died before I could cover half of it!" she nearly shouted.

Her hand shot to rip the door open and she resisted the urge to simply storm inside and slam the door in the scythe-boy's face. But there was something… something she'd seen on his face, as if he'd unexpectedly softened up while talking about his loved one, who _was worth everything and more_. Maka could not tell him, but of course Death the Kid too was worth everything and more! And if she lived through this and the prince kept his word, then maybe… maybe they could finally think of being together for more than just 'this night' or 'this day' or 'this fleeting moment'. Her own expression lightened up a bit at the hope she barely dared for.

"Soul, do you think the prince will keep his word and set us free if we succeed?"

The scythe-boy snorted carelessly in reply. "Yeah, I think so. He's a Star after all. Stars are fierce and cruel, but they aren't liars. He'll keep his word for sure, that is… if he still lives at the end of this."

If he still lived? Maka realised she'd not even gone that far with the questions, but he was right – the 'assignment' could prove just as deadly for the prince as it was for them. If they failed – or if the High Priest was to catch wind of what was going on beforehand – he would fully suffer the consequences.

"The Stars are not liars, you say. Then the question is – are they fools?"

In reply Soul 'Eater' Evans only offered her a brief, awkward smile before shrugging and walking away.

* * *

Back at the Temple for the night, Kid had suddenly been faced with Gur Kylee's questioning as to why the young shinigami's servant had disappeared all the sudden, without a word – proof that the blasted Pure Truth had been true to his word of keeping a close eye on them. The reaper had been quick to make up a story that Chrona had to leave for a while to take care of urgent family matters and, while the explanation had momentarily gotten the fat priest off his back, he could tell that both he and the little absolute pain in the ass remained somewhat suspicious.

Now, lying in bed sleepless, he wondered if this put together with Black Star's equally sudden desire to see the High Priest in private would not alert the chief shinigami that something was being planned behind his back. That would have surely been their undoing – the key to this was for the Ourouboros to be alone when the time came, not surrounded by his shinigami elite. _At least Black Star is right, on my own I probably would have crapped out in the end and done nothing… Perhaps I don't have the courage to play everything on a blind card… But then, he has a wife and a child on the way…_

He sat up, running a hand through his hair. Now at least Liz, Patty and Chrona were safe, he reckoned. _But Maka… she might not…_ _what if she doesn't… what if she doesn't make it? What if the prophecy is indeed a lie and the Great Wizard Eibon is terribly wrong about all this?_

The young shinigami's hands flew to his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut while fighting a shudder. _She only said 'yes' because she looked at me and… How? How did Eibon know that she would do it for me?_ 'She will do it for you, Death the Kid. Because you will make her love you, enough to kill, enough to risk everything for you'. _What poisonous words. She will risk everything for a lie, because I don't… I don't… I…_

No, he shouldn't think of that, he _couldn't_ think of that! He couldn't think of Maka _Emerald_ , because even if she lived… she was Eibon's blood. The mage would find some use for this beautiful, young girl, one that didn't include his mercenary Kid being around her, for sure. And in his line of work there was no room for anyone in his life anyway. No, he had better push these thoughts aside and focus on the details of the mission instead. At the end of the day, the reaper knew he'd better not fuck up.

* * *

The prince was supposed to sneak the two fighters in as part of his suite, but from there it was going to be his job to make sure things went smoothly. _Right, as if they'd go smoothly…_ Being a member of the ruling dynasty, at least Black Star –unlike most of the worshipers - had been personally spared of the highly obnoxious presence of Pure Truth, who was to be occupied with the prince's courtiers instead.

The two of them wore some long, grey cloaks of ordinary cloth, but which covered them completely from head to toe. Black Star had imposed on himself as well as on all his accompanying courtiers to wear the same humble attires in respect for the Temple, such that the two intruders could go in unnoticed. And that thing went so well that the Kid even wondered fleetingly what purpose did the Clowns serve exactly, if just anyone could walk past them as long as they weren't openly hostile.

A first difficulty presented itself when the reaper had to snatch Maka and Evans right from Pure Truth's nose and quickly guide them away from the large hall in which the younger shinigami sought to herd the others, aside from the Prince, but he made it. Thankfully, he'd studied beforehand all points of access in the main halls which were used by worshipers, including the one in which his master was to meet the Ourouboros in private. Black Star knew the way on his own and went ahead alone – not to be seen otherwise if he were to meet anyone on the way, while Kid led Maka and her scythe – already in weapon form – on another path.

The blonde was absolutely mortified and for once Kid wasn't helping at all. He held her hand – how unthinkable was that, for a shinigami to hold a woman's hand, and in the Temple no less – but he was tense and silent, they'd not exchanged a single word yet. Obviously, Soul was there and he would have heard everything, but right now Maka didn't care. Maybe soon, very soon she would meet her end – drawing closer with each hurried step – and she needed to hear him say… well, just anything.

"Kid, why don't you talk to me?" she whispered, nearly choking, while taking in the small carved wooden door which had appeared in front of them. Her hand clenched around the scythe's handle, feeling cold sweat now coating the metal.

The young shinigami stopped dead in his tracks, his own pale, rather delicate hand slipping away from hers. His other hand appeared to have frozen onto the doorknob as he stood there, with his back turned on the blonde, suddenly having taken a horrible decision. _But I must, I can't let her do this... I... I can't let her die._

"Maka Albarn," Kid said sternly, his eyes cold and his expression as blunt as he could make it while inside he was literally collapsing. "I don't love you. I never did, everything was a lie. All I wanted was for you to do this, to bring you here, to this point."

"W-what?" she blinked slowly, as if fallen into a trance all the sudden. No, it wasn't a trance, it was a nightmare.

Kid sniffed curtly, struggling to go on. "I only took interest in you because you are a bastard of the Emerald mage family and your uncle Eibon wants you to kill the Ourouboros. It was all his plan and I was just doing what I was told to do. He said you'd do it for me and… hah, here you are. Stupid girl… but I think you should not go on with this. You should leave while you still can."

Bright green orbs widened gradually, filling with tears as the words pierced the blonde's heart like a thousand knives.

"No… you're lying." Maka shook her head, quickly wiping her eyes with her free hand. "Look, I know it's dangerous but… Kid, I want to do this-" she replied shaking, but her words were cut short when the shinigami was suddenly in her face, his hand gripping her braids at the back of her neck, rather brutally, tilting her head backwards.

"What reason have you not to hear what I say now? Look at you – a slave girl of impure blood and shameful origin. I am a Death God, how could you _ever_ think that I would love you?" he whispered poisonously, his golden eyes suddenly filled with a sinister gleam.

The blonde struggled to breathe through the pain, squeezing her eyes shut and still shaking her head, even after Kid pushed her away forcefully, causing her to stumble. "Then why… are you holding back now, just when you are so close to reaching your goal? Why would you tell me the truth?"

"Because I don't think you've got what it takes for this task, after all." He wasn't looking at her as he spoke, words muttered through gritted teeth. "You are weak, worthless!" _By Death, what am I doing, what?!_

Maka fell backwards, her back meeting the hard, cold marble wall and then, suddenly, a weird sort of numbness took over her. Slowly, she straightened up, tightening her grip on the scythe as she advanced, pushing past Kid and reaching for the door. Before he could say anything else, she pressed the knob and opened it almost forcefully.

Inside, Black Star, who was waiting by one of the large marble statues of the nine Gods pulled his hood back and shot them an alarmed look, frowning. "What took you so long? He'll be here soon! Is there anything wrong?"

"No, Milord."

"This had better work or we're all as good as dead!" the prince muttered, walking quickly past them on his way out through the same small door they'd gotten in.

* * *

The tall, apparently lanky black shadow glided soundlessly across the marble floor. The High Priest too wore a white skull mask, but it was significantly more elaborate than the ones shinigamis wore and unlike their empty eye sockets which just appeared hollow, in his she could see something like red flames burning, just barely licking at the bone and appearing ready to leap out.

Behind the large, black marble statue, Maka nearly held her breath as the mage drew closer. Kid was waiting by another statue, leaning casually against it, with an expression which could have appeared half-amused. He'd dropped his own mask and his cloak on the floor in completion of his defiant stance. The Ourouboros stopped with an inquisitive air, looking around, those red flames which were his eyes seeking the Star prince before resting upon his guard.

"Where is His Highness the Prince? And what have you to say, for you stand there so shamelessly?" a hollow, low murmur came from behind the mask.

Kid smiled this time, his lips stretched into a wide grin while his eyes remained cold and mocking. "A woman has touched me," he said slowly, tilting his head to the side and letting each word sink in. "So… what will you do about it?"

The mage stood frozen for a long moment which seemed nothing short of an eternity.

"What will I do?" The voice behind the mask was a dreadful shriek, without anything remotely human about it. " _WHAT WILL I DO?!_ "

"Now it's time for you to put your money where your mouth is, Emerald brat," the young shinigami added, his hand reaching out and his fingers curling into an inviting motion in Maka's direction, just before the mage's arm shot forward abruptly, aiming for his throat. He dodged it quickly though, the black fingers striking the marble and causing it to crumble where they'd hit it.

" _EMERALD?! WHO IS AN EMERALD?!_ "

"I am."

The black figure wheeled around sharply towards the blonde who had now come into view, red flames in its eyes now almost reaching the edge of its hood. Its arms reached forward, a black-blooded blade springing at the tip of each finger as it lunged forward for the kill. Maka, still plagued by the same accursed trance from before, simply closed her eyes and swung the enormous scythe with full force.

Kid involuntarily averted his gaze from the scene and nearly flinched as the High Priest's mask tumbled at his feet with a dull clatter. He lifted his gaze to the Emerald girl, her blade, clothing and even her face now splattered in the Ourouboros' black blood.

"What will stop me from striking you too now, Death the Kid?"

He only managed a bitter smile.

"Nothing will stop you, Maka Emerald."


	22. Chapter 22

The gunfire resounded rhythmically and the shots continued to hit the center of the target, never missing once. Yet the cold scowl on the young shinigami's face did not fade even a little bit as he continued to shoot, frozen in that rigid stance.

" _Kid! Kid, that's enough! Stop!"_ Liz shouted, causing his arms to instantly drop limply to his sides and the reaper only let out a shaky breath as he released the two pistols. His gaze carefully avoided the girls, wandering past the exercise area. His cold fury seemed to have simply vanished, leaving him feeling drained and exhausted and wanting nothing else than to just drop to the ground and lie there like a dead thing. Then the older girl's hand rested gently on his shoulder, her numerous bracelets ringing softly with the movement.

"Father hopes you'd speak to him," she said, briefly motioning to a puzzled and curious Patty to run off to play somewhere else. The smaller blonde didn't need to be told twice, as she quickly started off in the direction of the palace, already giggling.

The shinigami's gaze shifted to the ground as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble with the tip of his boot, watching it as it rolled in the dust. He knew that Liz had found out all the details of his mission and that had brought a sudden awkwardness between them, on top of increasing the already existing awkwardness between him and Lord Death. He also knew that Liz felt somehow responsible for it (and it broke his heart) – because she and Patty had been the weakness Eibon had used to force him to do the job.

"Liz, I already know what he wants to say – we did the right thing, blab la bla. I really… heard all of this before again and again, I don't want to hear it anymore, "he grumbled, ill-humored.

"But Kid, he loves you! All he wants is-"

"No, Liz. He's _loyal_ to the man who imprisoned and threatened you and Patty!" The reaper shook his head. "Just… fuck that! If he would for once say 'you know what, we need to put up with this shit because we don't have a choice' instead of claiming that we must do it because it's the right thing! How _the fuck_ is it the right thing?!"

The blonde sighed, pushing away a strand ruffled by the warm desert breeze out of her face. She glanced thoughtfully back towards Great Wizard Eibon's palace and their own quarters, very nearly attached to it, as the grey buildings profiled against the blue sky and the sandy, barren grounds. Liz Thompson had had it rough for a big part of her life, but she'd always spoken her mind. And now she'd not hold back, knowing what ate her brother.

"But there's more, isn't it? You had shit jobs before, but this one is different, isn't it?" she asked softly. "The Emerald girl, Maka. She's grown on you, didn't she?"

Kid looked up at last, hating that his sister had to see him look this helpless and vulnerable. He was adept at concealing his emotions from most people, but not her, they'd been too close for too long for that to work now. And the last thing he wanted was to burden her with his pain. But then he figured it would hurt Liz more to think he wouldn't consider her close enough to open up to her.

"If you know what happened then you know I've treated her very badly…"

"Not much of a choice there, was it?" the blonde replied. "And that's not what I asked, Kid…"

The young shinigami rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Well… to put it simply it's hard not to like her, Liz and she really is a special person… I just can't keep thinking that she deserves better than this, you know? Than all this bullshit and… and Eibon!" he snorted, shaking his head. "And yeah, if we were free, if she didn't belong to him we could-… I don't want to think of it, Liz, it's _just too damn much!_ "

The blonde sighed again and wrapped her arms around her stepbrother, lightly kissing his hair.

* * *

Green orbs wandered past the window, over the luxurious gardens outside, the top of high, slender trees hugged by leaf-laden ivy strains swaying a bit under the warm breeze. It was quiet here, if nothing else, Maka thought, playing absentmindedly with her necklace, while the two servants did her hair. After wearing simple, rough leather on her bare skin for so long, the silk dress felt rather odd. She stared in her lap, fingers running slowly over the smooth, saffron colored fabric.

Merely three weeks had passed since the day she'd singlehandedly put an end to the rule of almost four hundred years of the High Priest Moro Pellemargaroth – the Ourouboros - but it had felt like ages. She'd been bedridden for the most part though - due to the poisonous bad blood she'd apparently inhaled and permeated her skin – after passing out nearly on the spot and waking up sometimes later here, in her uncle's palace in the Provinces.

'Her uncle' was a way of putting it, though, a title he'd assumed with badly concealed reluctance. Maka knew that the Great Wizard Eibon was cruelly disappointed by the fact that the only descendant of Emerald blood had to be an illegitimate child, but he figured she would have to do. In fact, she'd already served the very purpose of her birth – to bring him and implicitly the Emeralds back on the throne of Styx. The blonde had hardly any interest in politics and Eibon hadn't bothered excessively with the explanations either, but he'd asked the magical child Chrona to speak to her and keep her company.

Maka was grateful for that – Chrona wasn't like the other servants she'd found rather intimidating, he'd turned out to be unexpectedly pleasant. Apparently, the magical child could be both a boy and a girl, whichever was needed (she had not really understood how that worked, but it didn't matter). So she'd asked Chrona – who happened to be a very efficient spy – everything she needed to know about what had happened. Her father was fine and truly no longer in debt for one, and the blonde had breathed in relief at the thought that at least everything she'd done had at least accomplished that much.

Soul and Blair had been freed according to the deal and the scythe-boy had returned to his job as a scribe – the true job he'd been trained for since birth. Still, Maka had some trouble imagining Evans among books and scrolls and not chopping anyone to pieces. The Star clan was to serve Eibon now, even if they'd no longer rule, but the prince and his wife had been allowed to leave the Citadel and apparently had withdrawn to a remote Star estate somewhere in the Provinces, as a reward for their contribution. The Ourouboros' shinigamis, now left without a master, were also going to serve Eibon from now on.

Eibon had told his niece that Chrona was actually Kid's servant and her heart had jumped at hearing this, yet she'd not dared ask the pink-haired boy anything about his master. Her uncle had been clear about it – she wasn't to think of him too much. Eibon had offered to punish the young shinigami, if she should desire it, but pointed that he was a precious servant and his life could not be taken. Maka had been utterly horrified by the suggestion, all the more since the Great Wizard had fully admitted that everything had been his plan and his instructions. Of course, he'd merely pointed that it was the right thing to do under the circumstances. At any rate, he'd not discussed the subject extensively, being clearly more preoccupied about the future. Maka was his heir, so she was to be trained properly for the job – she'd study (Eibon had been surprised to find out that she could read and write) and above all master her dormant mage abilities. Maybe with a lot of work she'd make a proper princess, the mage reckoned.

After the darkness of the dungeons she'd spent so much time in, Maka was grateful that at least here there was plenty of sun and she could go out into the gardens and enjoy the coolness of the artesian fountains and the pleasant breeze through the leaves while she read. Somewhat to her surprise, the books Eibon had given her to read were rather captivating and a pleasant company. As soon as the women were done and retired wordlessly, the blonde picked one and walked out of her room, still careful not to get lost in the complicated corridors.

Maka felt him before she saw him, and the first thing she saw – and made her heart nearly jump out of her chest – was a black shadow moving across the white marble of the floor, his steps light and soundless. There was no white skull mask concealing his face now and the black cloak was gone, replaced by a simple, black suit over a crisp white shirt and he was still so strikingly handsome despite the unnatural pallor of his face. She stopped dead in her tracks, clutching the thick tome to her chest helplessly.

The reaper halted his steps too, quickly lowering his gaze as he took a small bow. "Mistress," he said in a hushed tone, before moving slightly as if to continue on his way, past her.

"My name is Maka," the blonde murmured. "Please, stop."

"Mistress Maka," he conceded reluctantly as she stepped closer, a bit unsteady, until she was standing right in front of him. His gaze was still on the ground, carefully avoiding to meet hers.

Maka took a deep breath, gulping. "I just wanted to say-…" Her hand flew to her mouth all the sudden, by the Gods, what had she wanted to say?! It had all slipped from her mind! Her fingers dug into her upper lip as she struggled to come up with something, anything _worth_ saying, anything of relevance to what she truly felt.

"My uncle thinks I should ask him to punish you." Oh no, that wasn't….Well, it would be a good thing to see his reaction maybe.

But the young shinigami's face remained blank, expressionless. "Maybe you should," he said.

" _W-what?_ "

The golden eyes finally looked up to meet her widened green orbs. "I won't beg for forgiveness like a coward, Mistress Maka. I will take it if you want it."

The blonde shook her head, her face scrunching up in pain. "You think I'm like him? Like my uncle?" she whispered breathlessly. "Do you hate me for being of his blood? Is that why… why-…" She stopped brusquely, burying her face in her free hand.

"I don't think _anyone_ is quite like your uncle…" Kid said softly, sighing. "And I don't hate you, or think that you are bad. I just want you to do whatever you need to get over this, if possible. I know you don't want to hear this and it's not meant as an excuse, but whatever Master Eibon has told you about me is true. I am a mercenary and all my life is given to my job, serving the House of Emerald. If it hadn't been for this mission, I would never have spared you a second glance, but not because I despise you, but because… I'm just not meant for this kind of thing. Have your revenge if you must, but in the end the best thing you can do is forget about me."

"How can you say that?!" Maka snapped. "Have my revenge if I must?! First of all, I would not have my revenge on _you_! And second – I know that he kept your sisters here as a guarantee that you did your job! And all those things you said to me back at the Temple were lies!" She paused, uselessly trying to blink back her tears. "You're lying right now too and I wish you'd just stop it! If you didn't love me, you wouldn't offer yourself to be punished just so that I'd feel better! If you didn't love me you wouldn't have told me the truth about my uncle's plan _before_ it was done, hoping to stop me, to save me! Because you simply wouldn't care!"

The blonde flinched when her wrists were grabbed firmly and she nearly dropped her book, staring into his eyes – which despite their warm color were now cold as ice.

"Mistress Maka, the truth is I _don't_ care. Like you pointed yourself, I only do my job because I have no choice. I don't hate you, but I hate your uncle, however unlike him _you_ are unable to control me, so don't think I'll ever obey you. You don't know me at all, so don't delude yourself that you do. You are an Emerald and I am servant of the Emeralds, but that's all there is."

And with that the reaper just walked away, in perfect indifference, no haste in his step as he went about his business, leaving her all alone in the middle of the hallway.

_I am unable to control you, am I? Well… we shall see about that, Kid…_


	23. Chapter 23

The large halls were empty and sunken in semi-obscurity, flower-scented air brought in by the breeze from the gardens. The setting would have been peaceful and pleasant if not for the task at hand, but Kid knew that he couldn't avoid his father forever. His eyes rested on the black shrouded frame as he advanced with light steps and it looked to him like the High Priest Lord Death had gotten somehow more hunched, as if suddenly burdened by his age.

Somewhere deep, the young shinigami knew that he should have tried to find reason and understanding when it came to thinking about his father's actions, but he was just weary. It was much easier to just stand there numbly and let everything just bounce off him. Lord Death had no reason to be displeased about the result of his mission, but Kid knew that his father wanted to provide advice and _try to_ offer some solace for his undignified trials. And that was going to be awkward, for lack of a better word. If there was one thing which never failed to annoy the reaper, it was people's attempts to sugarcoat shit, irrespective of the reason, thus now he really was going to hate to see his father try to do just that.

"I'm glad you came at last," Lord Death said, still facing the window, so that his son could only see the profile of his white skull mask. "We need to talk."

The young shinigami didn't answer, his lips pressed tightly as he wondered how much his father was going to beat around the bush this time. He crossed his arms, expectant.

"I want you to tell me something. Anything," the older asked, in a tired voice. "I want you to speak up."

_Well, isn't that an odd request… He never particularly wanted me to speak my mind before. There was no need, so why is it now? It would only inconvenience him to hear some uncomfortable truth. Besides, what is there to say, anyway? What would be the use of me snapping at him and telling him what I really think of all of this? There's no gain in arguing._

"Well - to draw a conclusion on this mission – I believe that we have successfully replaced one tyrant with another. I hope you are pleased with the result." He carefully kept any emotion out of his words, making everything sound like nothing more than dry facts. After all, he wasn't supposed to have any partial opinion about his missions and the truth was he didn't care too much that the Great Wizard Eibon had made it to the throne of Styx either.

Lord Death remained motionless. "Is that all?"

"Yes, father."

The High Priest sighed, turning slowly. "What about Lord Eibon's niece?" he asked suddenly, his tone sharp and inquisitive. "Is there anything to be said about her?"

Kid poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue and shrugged rather sheepishly. "Not really. I did notice though that he is no longer terminally ill, the way he was a few months ago. I suppose he's been using some of her vital energy to heal himself. So that makes her… useful?"

 _Now that was one use-_ less _rant I blurted out…_ He chewed on his lip and tsked quietly, resisting the urge to facepalm. _Oh, what the fuck! I don't want to have this conversation now!_ He really didn't want to think about the cold, cruel words he'd had to tell Maka – again – just to push her away, just to keep her safe from crossing her uncle and out of harm's way. A frown crept on his brow and he couldn't fight it back.

"That is not our concern," Lord Death said, matter-of-factly.

"Then what is?"

"Your feelings towards her are my concern," the High Priest stated, his voice not becoming any softer.

 _Oh, so he's not here to give some love, but to throw some shit… how could I not see that coming? I'm becoming slack or something…_ Kid sighed inconspicuously, his mouth pursing into a grimace. "My only feeling toward her is that, well, _as instructed_ , I have treated her rather cruelly and gratuitously so, if I may say that and… I don't know, looking back at the whole thing it seems a bit… extreme?" He paused, waiting for a reaction, but his father didn't nod or anything. _Or not… "_ Not that I – Gods forbid – would dare question Master Eibon's decisions, it's just… I mean she is- no she _was_ just a slave girl, not some fearsome opponent…"

"Kid, you must do what you are told to do. This is a mercenary's job and you are not allowed to feel guilty for it!"

"And you cannot tell me what I'm 'allowed' to feel or not! What I feel or don't feel is my own business and it's not even up for discussion!" the young shinigami snapped. "I was given a job and I'm doing it, but don't you or anyone else think you have the right to invade my privacy or the freedom of my own thoughts to such an extent! Besides, whatever it is that I'm feeling, it's not like I'm going to act on it!"

The High Priest moved forward a bit and the reaper fleetingly wondered whether his father was actually going to give him a shinigami-chop in the head for his audacity. But the black shrouded figure stopped at a safe distance and just crossed his arms.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "Kid, I'll have you know that I haven't just now fallen from the moon and landed on my head and I also happen to know a few things about life and about this world. You had an affair with this girl – and the reasons are really not of the essence now – but you did and it also isn't like you have experienced anything of this kind before, so don't tell me you don't feel anything about it past the guilt or that it hasn't affected you in any way, because that's just bullshit!"

A sudden ironical smile made its way onto the young shinigami's face as he realized he had just the thing to counter what his father had said. _And possibly shut his mouth, too…_ "I also had an affair with the Star prince, you know, reasons also not of the essence," he said casually. "Do you suppose I have feelings for him as well? Because that would just make _a lot_ of feelings."

Lord Death fell silent. As expected, he didn't have a witty comeback to that, at least not right away. Kid mirrored his blank expression, his brief anger and panic having subsided and even given a bit of space to some very slight remorse. Of course, his father did not want to be reminded of that particular part of his mission, it made it look like his loyalty to Eibon had had a bit too high a price. _Or not._

"I do not worry about the Star prince or whatever happened with him," the High Priest said after a while. "And you too would do well to forget it, dwelling on it won't do any good."

Kid's eyebrow shot up slightly, feigning surprise. Like hell he was going to make this easy on his father. "But why? If I think of it, Prince Black Star was the only one who really knew what he was doing – from _all_ points of view, if you get my meaning. That being said, what interest do you think I could have for Eibon's niece? Not to mention, whatever interest I may have had – judging by the fact that she is indeed a pretty girl – withered due to the mere fact that she is of his blood."

Saying that, he turned on his heels and headed for the door, hoping to have put his father's mind at ease and an end to this increasingly tiresome conversation. As far as he was concerned, there really was no need to twist the knife in the wound again and again. Because it was Maka Emerald he needed to forget about.

"Kid, I think we both know that's not true… you'd do well to remember that she _belongs to him_ now and that all there is, all that can be between you two, is nothing."

* * *

The first time she'd made an attempt at using magic Maka had been quite frightened. The Great Wizard Eibon had told her that she should have been delighted to be able to wield such powers as the mages had, but the blonde thought that somehow it was almost wrong for a human being to be able to do such things – for _her_ at least. But it wasn't the only thing she should have worried about, in the same time with her uncle's coronation as King, she was soon to be named his rightful heir and attain even higher status. And yes, Maka worried, instead of the delight expected of her, because power was not what she truly craved and because her new family was unloving and cruel.

She wasn't less frightened now, after she'd performed a rather simple spell and had managed – accidentally on purpose – to pop into the young shinigami servant's room in the middle of the night. Maka didn't know why she was there – why she didn't leave once discovering where her experiment had brought her. She knew this was the one place in which she really shouldn't have been. But now…

The blonde stood motionless, close to the drawn curtains which barely allowed a few rays of moonlight into the room, beginning to seriously consider the perks of being able to sneak up on people like that. A small oil lamp burned in a corner, under a reddish globe, the flickering flame throwing colored, moving shadows onto the stone walls. Kid slept in the middle of an unexpectedly large bed, the half tossed aside covers revealing a simple white shirt, unbuttoned. Some skin, covered in that incredibly alluring black ink was on display and Maka stared, unable to help herself from drawing closer to the bed. The blonde leaned over, watching his pale lips slightly parted as he breathed and wondering what it would have been to just kiss him. Maybe he would get angry, but then what? What else would he do? She leaned even more, her lips hovering over his mouth, close enough to drink in his breath and then-

Next thing Maka realized was that she was pinned down onto the bed, the shinigami's golden eyes fixing her, unreadable, as he held both her wrists to her sides in an iron grip. She gasped, blinking and squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"Are you looking for trouble, Mistress Maka?" Kid asked, his voice soft and dangerous.

_Trouble? Could I possibly be in more trouble than not owning my own heart? Than having given it away to you?_

"I didn't mean to disturb your sleep," she whispered, "but… what is the use of all my magic if the most wonderful magic of all is denied to me? So yes, I'm looking for trouble, I'm not afraid of it. So shun me as many times as you want, or tell again me how you don't love me at all and how you wouldn't have me as your woman even if you could." Maka's hands were trapped, but she used her bare foot, lifting it and trailing her toe slowly along the side of the reaper's leg and thigh. "Tell me how you'll never obey me…"

The young shinigami's grip on her wrists tightened, to the point his fingers dug into her flesh, making it hurt, but he continued to simply stare, silent. The blonde closed her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath.

"I don't hear you say it, Death the Kid."

At length he sighed softly, his touch loosening gradually until it was gone, instead he lowered himself onto her body, resting his head against her shoulder. "It doesn't matter what I do or do not say," Kid whispered. "You can't undo anything, or pretend it didn't happen. You can't pretend I didn't trick you or that your heart was not broken. And if I told you now that I want you, it would still sound like a lie."

"Kid, don't speak like I have anything left to lose," Maka replied, her hand treading gently through his raven-black strands. "I am all alone and in my short life my only brief moments of happiness were with you. "

The young shinigami sat up abruptly, pulling the blonde in his lap in the same motion. His eyes, wide with a mixture of fear and longing, bore into her green orbs as his fingers trailed onto her shoulders, over the thin straps of her silk dress and down her bare arms and back. His lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. Maka silently wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, pressing her mouth to his and feeling everything else around her disappear as he kissed back slowly, still somewhat restrained.

"Maka, I-I can't…" the reaper murmured against her lips, breathlessly."Precisely because I love you, I can't… I won't risk…"

The blonde pulled back, cupping his face with both hands. "You won't risk what?"

Kid gulped. "Your uncle is a very dangerous man and trust me, crossing him is a very bad idea! I won't give him a reason to hurt you because of me… more than he already did." He shook his head. "I'd never forgive myself!"

Maka tsked softly and leaned back on the pillows, watching him intently. "My uncle says that when we settle into the Citadel and I am crowned princess, you will be my guard. For he trusts no one else with this important task."

The young shinigami blinked and his gaze narrowed slightly, as if he were pondering on what deeper meaning that fact may have held. _Right, of course that's what Eibon decided – as if he'd ever make things easy for anyone…_ "I see," he replied, for lack of anything better to say.

"So, will you guard me?"

"Of course, Mistress Maka."

The blonde reached out lazily and traced her index finger through the opening in his shirt, down his bare chest. "As good as you guarded the Prince Black Star?" she asked innocently, biting her lip to hold back her amusement as his face fell, ever so slightly. Oh, he had it coming for playing around like that for so long. And Eibon had not spared her the dirty details either.

"The Prince Black Star happened to be a rather whimsical master, and… well he asked and I complied. Well, some of it might have been my fault too-…" he grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

Maka chuckled softly. "Kid, it doesn't matter, I was just messing with you – since you said you'd gladly take some punishment…" She sat up again, pulling him close. "But for the record you do play around a bit too much."

The reaper bit his lip uncertain as he looked up at her, but said nothing to contradict her statement.

"Kid, whatever fate awaits me, I will take it in stride, like I did everything all my life – which was admittedly not very much – but… I don't care, because I love you and as long as you love me, even if it has to be in secret, even if we are never to touch each other again, I will be happy."

"Then I swear to you, Maka Albarn, that you will always be happy," the shinigami whispered, his thumb running lightly over her lower lip before he craned his neck up and brought their lips together again.


End file.
